Touch
by Cant-get-enough-twilight
Summary: What would happen if Bella and Edwards roles were reversed? Bella is a vampire, Edward is a human. Will his blood call to Bella? Can she resist and let him live? What happens when they first meet on that fateful day?
1. Green Eyes

**A/N**

**So I didn't like the way the story _No one knows_ went. I decided to delete it. I haven't read a story like this one, so we will see how it goes.**

**BPOV**

"I'm driving!" I declared to my family before leaving for our first day of school at our new high school.

"Bella your car is too flashy, lets take mine!"

"Sure Alice, like your yellow porche isn't going to draw attention over my car."

"If were trying not to be flashy then lets take my Jeep." Emmett yelled from upstairs.

"No! We need to make a lasting impression on these people. Besides Emmett's Jeep, my car is one that will stand out the least."

"In color Bella. But yours will get everyones attention because it's more sporty."

The fight with my bother and sister lasted for a while during the night. I have another brother and sister, Rosalie and Jasper, and our parents are Carlisle and Esme. We just recently moved to Forks from Alaska. We waited to move until we knew we could find a place that we could start school. We had just taken five years off from school and decided it was time to be starting over. I didn't mind the nearly constant rain and clouds to be honest, it allowed us to be out during the day which was difficult before we took our break from school. We spread around that we would go camping when the weather was nice so no one was suspicious, but I think no one really noticed.

"Bella is right Alice. Other than Emmett's Jeep, Bella's car will attract less attention than a bright yellow or candy apple car. Bella is driving." Our father said.

"Fine." Alice pouted. She knew what would happen but fought with me anyway, I never understood why she did but it never stopped her.

Alice and Emmett were the only ones who really fought with me. Alice could predict what would happen and Emmett just liked a good fight.

"Lets wrestle." Emmett said trying to tackle me but I stepped out of the way just when he reached me.

"That isn't fair!"

"It isn't my fault you haven't learned by now." Three of us in my family had extra abilities, Alice, Jasper, and me.

"You just cheat." He countered back at my retort.

"I'm not arguing with you Emmett." I went to my room and decided it was time to get ready for school.

"Bella! Come in here. Rose and I are picking clothes out."

I walked in Alice and Jaspers room with my choices. They agreed on the dress I got from Gucci in France. It was an orange sleeveless dress that cut low in the front, it came right above my knees and had tortoise shell ring details.

Alice and Rosalie also bought dresses from Gucci then and they decided we should wear them together.

Rose's dress was a wrap dress with long sleeves that cut even lower than mine in the front. The length was a little more than mine and it had leather knot details on the side.

Alice's dress was black, not as low cut as Rose's and had a gathered neckline and belt. The length was a little shorter than mine.

We matched our heels with our dresses and Jasper and Emmett met us outside to climb inside my two door Maserati GranTurismo S. Rose sat in the front, she wouldn't dare climb in the back. Alice and Emmett didn't mind and Jasper just wanted to be where Alice was. I got us to the school in five minutes, which _should_ have taken twenty.

As soon as we pulled up I didn't fail to notice all the boys staring like idiots.

"Oh boy. This should be fun." I said with the most sarcasm I could muster. Alice was in the back bouncing with excitement.

"I hate it when they stare." Rosalie said with disgust.

"Lets lighten this place up!" Emmett shouted from the back. Rose and I opened the doors and got out first since we were in the front. There was a cat call and a few dropped jaws. My brothers and sisters walked to my side.

We walked through the doors, no doubt looking like some sort of groupie, and went straight to the office to get our schedules.

"Hello. You must be the Cullens?"

"Yes mam." I said to her.

"Well here is a schedule for a Rosalie Hale." Rose stepped forward and took the paper from her. "Jasper Hale." Jasper did the same. "Alice McCarty." Alice took hers. "Bella McCarty." I took mine. "And then I suppose you're Emmett?"

"Yes mam!" Emmett shouted far too loudly for the little closed in office.

"Emmett!" Rosalie smacked him in the stomach.

"Sorry."

"You kids enjoy your day now." We nodded our thanks and stepped out to look and see what classes we had.

We named off our classes and we had almost all of them together. We all had Spanish, Calculus and Lunch together. It was me alone for Biology but I had English with Jasper and Rose after that. Then Free Period and Gym with Alice and Emmett at the end of the day. It wasn't a bad schedule but even being a vampire I wasn't looking forward to gym. That was actually the reason I hated gym, I had to hold my strength back so I wouldn't hurt one of the humans. We all had to do that, but I could be just as strong as Emmett if I wanted so it could be difficult if you didn't have practice controlling it.

We headed off to spanish then calculus. Thankful that was over and it was lunch. Though lunch isn't much better. We sit around with food that we pretend to eat but don't even touch.

"Bella?" I looked over and saw Alice staring at the wall with her eyes glazed over.

"What is it Alice? What did you see?"

"You." I waited for her to elaborate more but she didn't.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"There was a boy with you. A very attractive boy. He is human." Rose turned and glared at me.

"What? I haven't even done anything!" She was the one that took being a vampire the hardest. She didn't like when we associated ourselves with humans.

She never really argued with me much, she knew better, but every once in a while something big might happen and she stands up to me.

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"I don't plan on it." I snapped back at her.

"There he is Bella! That's the boy I saw!" Alice was bouncing in her seat pointing at one of the students.

I turned to look in the direction that she was pointing and the most beautiful pair of green eyes met mine. I lost my breath for a moment, even though I didn't need it. Rose kicked me under the table.

"Ow!"

"Nothing stupid!"

The bell rung and it was time for biology. I headed to the room and sat in the back corner. I wasn't going to be paying attention since I already knew more than the teacher, but I didn't need him to notice.

All the students filled in the room. The boys were staring and the girls glared. All the seats were filled except for the one beside me although a few of the boys looked like they wanted to tackle each other for the seat. I hate it when they act like that.

I heard someone walk into the room. I looked up and saw the boy from Alice's vision walking towards me.

"Hello. I'm Edward Masen." He held his hand out. I didn't know if I should take it seeing as how my skin would be ice cold to his. I ignored his hand and smiled widely but not enough to frighten him.

"Hi. I'm Bella McCarty."

"It's nice to meet you Bella."

"You too." This boy was different. He was amazingly beautiful for a human. I thought for a moment what he would look like as a vampire. No! I can't do that. I'm being ridiculous.

The teacher walked in and started talking. I noticed the the boy, Edward I guess I should say, wasn't gawking at me like the others were. The teacher had to actually call the class for attention twice. But not Edward.

"Now, after I give you your slides you may begin." The teacher said. He walked to our table and handed Edward the slides and handed me the microscope.

"What are we supposed to do again?" I asked but I knew very well what the teacher had said.

"We're just identifying which of the plant root is in the stage of mitosis." He sounded very intelligent.

"So your new here?" He asked me, somewhat shyly.

"Yes. My father enrolled us here when he got a job at the hospital. He is a doctor."

"Oh so your one of the Cullens?"

"Yes."

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"Biologically or my adopted siblings?"

"Both." I loved that he was actually speaking to me, not the way any other human male has spoken to me since I was a vampire. He actually seemed interested.

"Well, biologically I have one brother and one sister. I have two adopted siblings though. Jasper and Rosalie."

"I'm an only child. I've always wanted many brothers and sisters though. You're lucky."

"I am. I have a very loving family. We do not look at each other as adopted. We all see our adoptive parents as our real mother and father."

"It is good you are that close together." I couldn't understand why I kept being intrigued by Edward or why I wanted to tell him about me.

"So...do you mind if I asked what happened to your real parents?" I could hear his pulse pick up speed.

"I don't mind. I never knew my real mother, she died giving birth to me. But my father was lost in a car accident." All of that was true except that it happened 115 years ago.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean..." He paused searching for words.

"It's fine really. It happened so long ago. So what about your parents? What are their names?"

"I was named after my father, Edward Anthony Senior. My mother's name is Elizabeth"

We continued our small talk. That is until my hand brushed his. I knew my eyes changed to black instantly. His soft warm skin was too much for me. I could hear his heart racing, it made it even harder for me to resist his blood.

"You're so cold. Are you sick?"

"Yes. Sorry." I lied. _Alice, save me. Bring Jasper. Hurry!_

There was a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. May we speak to Bella please?" Alice said to the teacher

"Yes. Bella?" I walked as slowly as I could but it was a human pace run.

"What happened? I saw you in my vision." Alice gave Jasper a pointed look and I immediately felt the calm wash through me.

"We were just talking. I was handing him a slide and his hand touched mine. The heat of his skin was too much. I almost lost it."

"But you were fine until then?" Alice asked

"Yes. The feel of his warm skin, it was an instant reaction."

"Your eyes are pitch black. Lets get you out of here. Tell Rose and Emmett."

_We're leaving. Meet us in the car._

When Alice, Jasper, and I were at the car Rose and Emmett were already waiting for us.

"What happened?" Emmett asked

"Bella almost lost it. We need to go hunt." Jasper said. I knew he wasn't upset by the early hunt, he always had a difficult time being around the humans. I never did. That is what was so strange. It was Edward's touch that made the venom flow in my mouth, not his blood.

"Should we reach Carlisle?" Alice asked me with concern.

"No. I'll be fine. I just need to leave. You all can stay if you like. I'll run."

"Are you sure Bella?" Alice held up one finger and her eyes glazed over. "You'll be fine. Keys." I handed her my keys and took off. I ran straight home and didn't stop until I was inside the house.

"Bella. What are you doing home so early?" Esme looked in my eyes and understanding crossed her face. "Do I need to go with you?"

"Please."

We ran out of state to hunt.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Esme asked me after we drained the deer.

"It was his touch."

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"His blood didn't call to me. I was fine until he touched my hand. It was more powerful than any blood I've ever smelt." I didn't look her in the eyes when I confessed this.

"That doesn't mean you are weak Bella. Do you think, do you perhaps have feelings for this boy?"

"What?"

"Do you like him?" I knew the answer. I knew the answer when I saw his green eyes. I did like him, more than that even.

"I...yes. I do."

"I need to talk to your father first but I might have the answer to why this happened. Will you ask him to come home?" I nodded

_Esme and I need you, can you come home?_ I instantly felt the response.

"He will be home when we get back." She nodded and we ran to the house.

"What happened?" I explained to Carlisle what had happened when I felt Edwards skin.

"Do you think this happened because of the way she feels for him calls to her more than his blood?" Esme asked

"Perhaps. It could be that his touch calls to you twice as hard since there is no blood lust for you. He makes his touch more desirable because he is naturally making up for what you don't need, his blood, by making what you want, his touch, twice as appealing to you."

It made complete since to me.

"Bella, have you met him before?"

"No. I don't think I could forget if I did. Why?"

"No reason." He replied

_There is something you aren't telling me._

He just looked me deeply in the eyes.

_Tell me?_

He subtly shook his head by looking at Esme then back at me so she didn't even notice our silent conversation.

_Later?_

He lifted his eyes to look at the ceiling and then back down to me.

_I'm expecting a little further explanation. Even if you don't want to tell me everything._

I felt his response this time. I didn't notice how late it was until I heard a car, my car, turn on our dirt road.

"We told your teacher you got sick. Everything better?" Alice asked

"It is. Thank you Alice." She smiled kissed my cheek then ran to her room, Jasper followed. I knew he was wanting to hunt earlier.

_We can go hunt tonight, you and I._ I saw him smile and he sent a wave of happiness towards me. I loved Jasper. He was an amazing brother.

"Can we wrestle now Belly?" Emmett begged me.

"No Emmett."

"Come on. Pleeease!" I did really want to get some of these emotions out, Emmett always gave me a good fight so I knew it would help.

_Wait till Rose leaves so she won't snap at us._ A huge grin spread across his face.

"I'm going outside for air." I laughed at his stupid excuse. Everyone else seemed to be thinking that too but no one voiced an opinion. Rose just went up stairs and shut the door to hers and Emmett's bedroom.

I ran outside and stopped half way down the drive waiting for him to come barreling out behind a tree. I closed my eyes and just listened.

The force I used to knock Emmett back would have killed a human, but an unsuspecting Emmett just knocked down a a full grown tree.

"Not fair! No cheating Belly!"

"Fine, just strength." Before Emmett could completely stand I knocked him back again and jumped up to the side.

"You have to wait till I stand up."

"You're such a whiner! Suck it up." While I was distracted by talking Emmett raced towards me and tackled me to the ground.

"Never let your guard down Belly." I growled loudly at him and shoved him off.

"Would you two drop it!" Rose yelled out the door.

"Way to go Belly, get us in trouble." He spoke softly to me "We're coming!" He yelled back to Rose.

By the time he turned around I had him pinned to the ground with my teeth at his neck. "Never let your guard down Em." I said sarcastically then jumped up and ran in the house with him on my tail. We ran inside and he pushed me into one of the walls.

"Not inside of the house!"Esme yelled from upstairs.

"Now you got us in trouble!" I said to Emmett. Rosalie came up behind him and hit him in the head.

"Stop bickering." She headed up the stairs again. We couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up!" She called from upstairs. We laughed harder.

**A/N**

**So there is the first chapter. I hope you like it! I'm sorry for all the typos and such. I'm hoping to get a good response out of this. I know it is longer than most chapters I write but I was just excited about this story. I will post pictures of the dresses and Bella's car on my profile soon. If you liked this story then _PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!_**


	2. She Is Always Right

**A/N**

**So I'm sitting in my bed at 5:00 in the morning and I haven't been to sleep since I woke up at midnight. I busied my sleeplessness with reading a story on fanfic...and it kinda sucked I'll be honest. The characters did not have the slightest similarities to their character except when Edward called Bella love. It depressed me so I wanted to write this and clear out my ExB thoughts. Here goes.**

**BPOV**

Emmett and I got in trouble a lot about our play fights, mainly by Rose and Esme. Everyone else normally joined in once in a while or at least rooted for us.

"Bella!" Alice seemed frantic

I ran to her room and pushed the door open.

"Yes?"

"Should I wear the blue top or the brown?" Oh good lord.

"Blue." She beamed at me.

"Good. I was just testing you." I rolled my eyes and walked out of her room.

Apparently before I was changed I had an awful sense of fashion. She had been keeping an "eye" on me because she had a vision of my transformation. She never saw who changed me and I never knew. But once I was turned I woke to see the little spiky black haired girl smiling at me. She told me what I was, what had happened, who she was, and that I was officially her sister and I was moving in with her and her family as soon as she went shopping for me some new clothes.

Leave it to Alice to find a new born vampire and take the time to fashion her up before introducing her to her new home.

After my transformation I grew to Alice's approval with my fashion sense and to keep me on my toes she would do things like she did today to test me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My family and I were sitting in the lunch room when I heard one of them hiss too quietly for human ears. I turned to see Edward walking straight passed us smiling at me with a beautiful smile.

When I walked into biology he was already sitting at the table we were using yesterday.

"Hello Bella." My dead hurt moved inside my chest at the sound of his voice saying my name.

"Hi." He sat looking at me for a moment and I could tell there were questions burning in his mind, but before he could say anything the teacher came in and started talking. He quickly gave us a lab and told us to work with our partners.

"What is it?" I asked him hoping that would get him to clear his head.

"I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

"The people you sit at lunch with...are those your siblings?"

"They are."

"Which ones are your real brother and sister?"

"The big curly dark headed one, Emmett, and the short, tiny, black haired one, Alice."

"And the other two? What are their names?"

"Rosalie and Jasper, their twins."

"I didn't know that. That's interesting."

It was silent for a moment but it wasn't awkward. I could see him glancing in my direction when he thought I couldn't see him.

"Just ask her out." I heard Edward say. I turned to look at him but no one was near him.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything." He just smiled at me. _At least I hope I didn't say that out loud. No I'm sure I didn't. _

"Are you sure you didn't say anything? Just now?" He looked at me with confusion on his face.

"I'm sure." We just continued our work.

It wasn't long until I was lost with the thoughts in my mind that I felt my arm heat and the extra flow of venom in my mouth. I looked over to see Edward with his hand on my arm talking to me. I could feel my eyes go pitch black.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, uh I need to go, I'll see you tomorrow." Before the teacher could stop me I was out the door.

"Bella leave me your keys." Alice must have seen a vision of me running to Carlisle. I threw my keys to her and took off as fast and hard as I could to the hospital. I was there in just over a minute.

_Dad, I'm heading to your office. I need you._ I felt his reply. When I reached his office he was sitting at the desk waiting for me.

"What's wrong Bella?" He noticed my eyes were black.

"Edward." That's all I had to say and he knew.

"Did anything happen?"

"No. He is fine. I told him I had to leave. Carlisle, my powers have been odd today." He looked at me with surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"They worked on a human." My father stood there looking in my eyes. "What does it mean?"

"I'm, not sure Bella. Tell Alice to meet us at the house. I'll be right behind you, you go ahead I'll need to tell the nurses I'll be back." I nodded

_Alice, come home, dad and I need to speak with you._ Again, I felt the reply.

After we reached the house Carlisle started us off.

"Alice, you had a vision about Edward before right?" She nodded. "Can you look for him?" She paused and her eyes glazed over.

She turned to look at me.

"What?"

"You were with him."

"Okay. I do have a class with him."

"No. He was with you, at your house. You were married." My jaw dropped. Me...marry a human? Not possible! I would kill him within a second.

"Are you sure Alice?" Carlisle was looking from her to me frantically.

"I'm sure. But there is more." I cut her off.

"Alice your vision can't be right. There is no way I could marry a human, you know that."

"I didn't say he was human Bella."

This was very difficult for me to swallow. I wasn't sure what to think. First, why was I married to Edward? Second, why wasn't he human. Third, what did all of this mean.

"Bella, I never told you but, the day I found you after your transformation, I saw him with you. I didn't know who he was of course because he wasn't born yet. But I remember seeing you with him. Bella, I think...I think I know why you have been the odd one out for all these years. Why all of us had our mates and you were left alone. Bella, he is your mate." I gaped at her. Could this possibly be true?

"That is a very interesting possibility. That would explain why his touch calls deeper than his blood. He was made for her."

Carlisle was rambling to himself. I just sat there. I was too shocked to move. Could this really be the reason for my instant attraction to him? Because he was made for me? No! A vampire cannot love a human...but Alice said that he wasn't human in her vision.

"Don't you dare Isabella Cullen." Alice was looking at me, I could see the glaze just leave her eyes. She saw a decision I had come to.

"Running from this will only make it worse. Plus if I am right, which I always am, then you will only lose the one who was made for you."

She was right. In more ways than one. She was right about her always being right. Why I choose now to suddenly lose faith in my sister?

She was also right about the fact that if I left, I would be leaving him behind.

"Bella, you need to allow yourself to grow restraint. You have to test yourself now while we are here to keep you from messing up."

Again, she was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice and I arrived to school early, she had a vision Edward would be here before other students. When we pulled up in my car I saw Edward sitting at the picnic table outside.

We decided it would be best to test myself with someone from my family around, since none of them had the class with Edward and I, and because Alice was the strongest supporter, we were going to try today out of the eyes of my siblings and other students.

"Hi Edward." He looked up. Again I felt my dead heart move, it was as if it knew he was near me.

"Hello."

"Edward this is my sister Alice, Alice this is Edward." She instantly swooped down and hugged him. He chuckled.

_She is freezing!_

"What did you say?" I asked Edward when I heard his voice.

"I didn't say anything Bella." I stood there for a moment and it seemed to bother Alice, she rushed to my side and pushed me down beside Edward. When she did I came in contact with him on my way to the seat and Alice automatically could feel my body tense.

"So Bella!" She said loudly and looked pointedly at me. "How did you tell me you met Edward again?"

"Uh...he is in my biology class." I was distracted by the flow of venom.

"You told Alice about me?" When his green eyes locked on mine I no longer felt the burn in my throat or taste the venom, I only longed for him to want me the way I wanted him in that moment.

I smiled at him. "Of course."

_Breath! Chill out. That doesn't mean anything, she just sees you as a friend is all._

I stared at him. He must have felt my confusion. I looked over at Alice.

_Did you hear anything just now?_ I asked her. She subtly shook her head no so Edward wouldn't notice, he was still focusing on breathing. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

"Well I am going to my first class. Don't want to be late." With that Alice stood and skipped off when she saw Jasper waiting for her.

"Thank you for introducing me to your sister. You didn't have to do that." His hand was on mine but I felt the venom stop when his eyes met mine again.

"I wanted to." I could hear his heart beat pick up.

"I guess we should head of to class too?" I gave him the most sincere smile I could and I heard his heart pick up it's beats even faster.

"See you in biology." He nodded at me.

_God she is beautiful. _Was the last thoughts I heard as Edward and I walked in opposite directions.

**A/N**

**So I thought this chapter sucked personally...I will probably change it when I rest for a while. Seeing as I woke up at midnight I am not surprised if this chapter is awful. I just typed out the main points that were in my head so I wouldn't forget them. **

**I WILL explain Bella's abilities, just not now. It will be in a future chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. All I Have To Do Is Wait

**A/N**

**Hello all! It is 3:00 am where I live right now. I can't sleep and decided to write. I hope this isn't too awful. This will focus on Edward and Bella more. Here goes.**

I was beyond excited when it came time for biology. I rushed into the room and saw Edward already sitting there at our table.

"Hey Edward." I sat beside him and smiled, his pulse quickened.

"Hi." He looked at me for a moment. Two different emotions crossed his face. Confusion and love.

"What?" A beautiful smile graced his lips.

"You're difficult for me to read. I'm normally pretty good at guessing people's thoughts. I draw a blank with you." As a light went off in my head he scrunched his face in frustration.

_I found out why I was hearing his thoughts. I'll explain when we get home. _I told Alice and my body noted her reply.

"Why am I so difficult?" Again a smile crossed his lips.

"I don't know. I find you interesting and every time I think I've figured something out about you, you do something completely opposite of what I thought you would."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I like a challenge." A smug smirk replaced the smile.

The teacher walked in and gave us another assignment to be completed.

"That's disgusting. Here you do it." I handed him the scalpel to cut the frog with. He laughed

He made an incision and started naming the parts on the worksheet.

"Here. I'll write you cut."

"Fair trade."

"My sister likes you." I stated and noticed the smell of excitement rolling off him.

"Really?" He tried to sound nonchalant about it but I could sense his anticipation.

"She does." I replied shortly. I was debating with myself.

"And what about you?" He asked nervously while his blood pulsed quickly.

I smiled at him. I finally came to a conclusion to the thoughts in my head. But for a moment I wanted to drag this out. I was funny to me.

"What about me?" His cheeks had a slight blush.

"Well...how do you feel?" His eyes didn't meet mine out of nervousness

"Alright class, see you tomorrow." The teacher said walking out of the room.

"I'll see you later Edward." I gave him as much of a seductive smile as I could. Apparently it worked, his eyes glazed over and he gave me a crooked smile.

"...Okay." _Wow._ Was the last thought he had before I walked out of the room. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked walking behind me.

"Nothing." She noticed the smug smile on my face but didn't comment. I felt her tug on my arm and I turned to see her glossy eyes. "What did you see?"

"Edward meeting the family." She smiled and skipped to the lunchroom. I walked as quickly as I could, at human speed, and followed after her.

"How did it go?" She beamed at me

"Perfectly!" Her eyes glazed again. "You should ask him to sit with you. There is an empty table over there." With that she sat down with the rest of the family. I walked over to the table and sat alone until I saw Edwards eyes meet mine. He smiled and joined me at the table.

"What are you doing alone?" He asked as he sat.

"I just thought you might want to finish our conversation since it got interrupted."

_Now or never._ "Can I ask you a question Bella?" I nodded. "I have to go to Port Angeles this weekend...I was wondering...would you like to come with me?" _Please say yes!_

"I would love to." I smiled the seductive smile again and I heard his heart skip.

"Can I ask you another question?" I laughed lightly.

"Why not?"

"The other day...and this morning. Your eyes...they changed color."

_Alice he is getting suspicious!_ I saw her look over quickly. She stood up and was at our table.

"Hey Edward!" She bent down and hugged him, he shivered.

"Hello."

"Bella, Jasper wants to go camping tomorrow. The weather is supposed to be nice." I took the hint.

"Okay. Thanks Alice." She bent down to hug me and whispered so low and quickly Edward couldn't hear.

"I had a vision of you two in Port Angeles. It ended lovely." She stood and walked away.

"You're going camping on a school night?" He asked me.

"Actually we will be leaving in the morning. We won't come to school." I saw a frown on his face. It made my heart sink. "So what time do you want to go to Port Angeles?" A smile replaced the frown.

"What time would you like?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm practically up 24/7. Anytime is fine with me." I laughed lightly at how true that statement was about sleeping.

"Alright. How about...two? That gives us time to get there, get what I need, and watch a movie if you would like." I smiled at him.

"Sounds great. So does this answer what you asked me in biology?"

"I guess it does." A huge smile swept across his face. "But you didn't answer my other question. About your eyes."

"Bella! Everyone is leaving." Rosalie shouted. I officially owed her for her impeccable timing.

"I'll see you Friday." I stood and walked out of the lunchroom. "You're a life saver." I told Rosalie.

"I know. You owe me." She smiled at me as we headed with Jasper to our class.

Finally after the day was over I walked out to the parking lot Alice and Emmett after gym. Edward was standing at his silver car that was parked beside mine.

"Hey." I said as I walked over to him, throwing my keys to Alice and Emmett so they could get in.

"Shouldn't you be passed the Hellos by now?" Alice smirked as she slid in the front seat. I glared at her.

"Have fun camping tomorrow." I could tell he wasn't excited about that.

"I'll try. Have fun at school." He rolled his eyes.

"It won't be anything to look forward to." _Not without you here_ his thoughts finished. I couldn't resist the urge to touch him any longer. I reached out and took his hand in mine. The venom filled my mouth but I ignored it.

"I'll be back on Friday." I said softly hoping to comfort him a little. He gave me a small smile.

"I know."

"Seems like forever doesn't it." He looked up at me again.

_You have no idea._ I gave his hand a gentle sqeeze.

There was a knock on the window inside my car.

"Any day now." Emmett said loudly and I gave him a glare while Edward laughed.

"Sorry. My brother is impatient. He is worse than a five year old." I rolled my eyes and sighed. I really didn't want to leave. Being here, with Edward, was exactly where I knew I was supposed to be. "Bye Edward."

He walked me around to my side of the car and opened the door. "Bye Bella." He shut it and returned to his car, backed up and drove off.

"That's so sweet!" Alice was beaming at me.

When Rosalie returned Emmett got out of the car while Jasper got in. Rose and Emmett got in their car and we all drove home.

"Alice said you figured out why you could hear his thoughts Bella." Carlisle said as we all sat in the family room.

"I did. He said something to me today during class about how he could normally figure people out easily. I have a guess that, if Alice's vision comes true, that is what his power would be. But since he is a human he can't fully hear the thoughts, he is just good at guessing."

"That seems very likely. It would explain a lot." I nodded and shortly after the conversation we all headed off to get a few things for our hunting trip tomorrow.

When it got late I decided I wanted to go out for a run. I told my family I was leaving and took off without a destination. I found myself in town wandering past all the houses. A particular sent caught my attention and I followed it to a beautiful house.

I walked to the back yard and saw a light in one of the windows downstairs. When I reached the window the scent became even more potent. I looked inside through the curtain and saw Edward lying on his bed asleep.

I stood there for quiet some time just watching him sleep. He would toss every once in a while but drifted off again. It wasn't until I realized the sun was coming up that I decided to run back home. Everyone was waiting for me, their things already in Emmett's Jeep. I ran upstairs and got mine quickly and jumped in Emmett's Jeep with the rest of my family.

"Everyone ready?" Emmett asked while cranking his car. We all nodded and he took off.

Once we arrived at our campsite, we went for a hunt. I didn't pay much attention to what I was drinking, I just focused on the green eyes in my mind.

I was basically not present throughout our entire trip. I couldn't focus on anything but Edward. I wanted desperately to be with him right now.

"Geez Belly could you be any more boring? You haven't even tried to pick a fight!" In Emmett's eyes, that was inexcusable.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind." Emmett sat beside me and put his hand gently on my shoulder and bore his eyes into mine.

"Bella?" He asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Get over it!" He stood and laughed loudly. He knew I thought he was trying to be kind and he thought it was hilarious that he took me off guard.

While he was completely distracted with his booming laughter I crouched down and sprung at him. I pinned him to the ground and smiled sweetly.

"No fair! My back was turned!" He complained

"That's why you aren't supposed to turn your back when you start a fight." Jasper called over. He secretly loved watching our brawls.

We finally returned home and we immediately started getting ready for school since we were a little behind.

I was excited to be back at school and was antsy while waiting for biology. When the bell finally rang I darted up and told my family bye before racing into biology.

Upon entering I looked directly to my table. Eward wasn't there yet. I sat and waited for him to show up.

"How was camping?" Edward asked me while scooting his chair out. I beamed up at him.

"It was alright. I wanted to be here instead though."

"Why is that?"

I looked up at him and smiled sweetly before I answered his question.

"You." I heard his heart pick up speed. "So what did I miss?"

_Focus Edward! _"Nothing really. Were finishing the frog lab today." He had a grimace.

"I could finish it if you don't want to do it." He smiled at me.

"It's alright. I don't mind." He looked at me for a moment and I noticed his heart racing again. "For the record, I wanted you to be here instead too." His cheeks had a very light blush cover them.

"I'm excited about tomorrow. But I am curious." He looked over at me.

"About what?"

"Is it a date?"

"I would like to think that. But only if you want it to be." I smiled at how much of a gentleman he was.

"I would like to think that too."

Class was over and we headed for the lunchroom.

"Would you like to sit with me again?" I asked him as he opened the door for me.

"Yes. Thank you." We walked in the line gathering food. After we sat I looked at the food a moment repulsed.

"This looks disgusting." I stated while glaring at the food.

"It always is." He replied with a light laugh. He picked up the pizza and took a bite. After placing it on his plate and touched my hand to get my attention. I didn't fail to notice him shudder or the slight electricity that jolted through me every time he touched me.

His face slipped into confusion.

"Bella...can I ask you a question?"

"You're full of them aren't you?" I asked with a laugh. He smiled and nodded. "Go ahead."

"You're cold." He stated.

"That isn't a question."

"But why are you? I noticed Alice is too."

_Alice, he wants answers. What do I do._ I noticed her eyes gloss over after I met her gaze. She stood and walked over to us.

"Hi Edward. It's good to see you again." She said hugging him, the shiver ran through him like it did before.

"Esme wants to go shopping after school. You want to come?" She asked me as she sat beside me. I nodded and she looked me in the eyes as Edward looked away. Again too quickly for a human to notice she said "I had a vision, you told him. It went well. I think you should let him know." She stood and walked away. Not even a second went by as she spoke to me.

"Your sister is very nice." He said nodding towards Alice.

"She is...I know you have a lot of questions for me. I can't answer them now. But I will. Tomorrow." He smiled at me.

"Really?"

"Promise."

"Come on Belly! We have classes to attend." Emmett's voice echoed over the nearly empty lunchroom.

"Belly?" Edward laughed

"Yeah, that's Emmett for you. I'll see you tomorrow at two." I smiled at him and walked over to my family.

I didn't fail to notice Rose's death glares at me. When she, Jasper, and I sat down in English she started whispering to me.

"I cannot believe you are going to tell him!"

"I have to Rose. You heard Alice's vision, it will be fine."

"You are putting our family in danger Bella. Did you think of that?"

"There is no danger. It will be fine. And you better be nice to him." I stated harshly knowing there was a chance she would be rude. Before I started my next statement a wave of calm crashed over Rose and I.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him, he returned the gesture.

Emmett, Alice, and I walked towards the gym. Today we were running laps and as soon as we completed them we could leave. We had five laps due around the football field. Me and my siblings started a human pace jog.

"Rose is pissed at you." Emmett stated while smiling.

"What's funny about that?"

"Nothing. I just like her being mad at someone besides me."

We were the first to finish our laps and we headed back to the changing rooms.

"Don't let Rosalie discourage you Bella. I saw what happened. He will be fine with it." Alice assured me.

"I hope so. I just don't want her to be mean to him." She smiled at me.

"She will be nice. I promise." I could see a hint of evil behind that smile. I knew Alice would take up for Edward, she really liked him and accepted him in the family already.

Upon our arrival at home Alice immediately started helping me find the perfect outfit. We were discussing different ways to tell Edward and ways that should be avoided.

We decided on a casual dress and had it set out for me. I went on a hunt that night so I wouldn't be tempted at all tomorrow. I was going to be extra careful. Everything was ready for me.

Now all I have to do is wait.

**A/N**

**So I hope this chapter didn't suck too bad. The next chapter will start with Port Angeles. I will have more sibling things happening later, I know it was lacking a little in this chapter. I wanted this one to focus on Edward and Bella though.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I really need those reviews please!**


	4. Confessions

**A/N**

**So its been a while since I updated, I'm sorry. I've been focusing on _Without You _but I will be doing my hardest to level out which stories I update. So we will continue with BPOV, let me know if there is anyone else's POV you want to read, I would love to incorporate :) No more rambling, on we go!**

Time seemed to be passing slowly, more than usual. It was only ten in the morning. A thought suddenly occurred to me, Edward and I didn't discuss where we would meet or who would drive. I decided it would be best to call him.

"Hello?" A womans voice picked up the phone.

"Hi. This is Bella. Is Edward there?"

"Oh yes dear, just one moment." I could hear the smile in her voice. In the background I heard her calling for Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward."

"Bella, what are you doing up so early?"

"I'm always up." I giggled to myself. "So I was wondering, where are we meeting?"

"Oh. I never thought about that before." He laughed and continued. "I could pick you up if you want to give me directions."

"It might be a little difficult for you to find." I told him.

"Well, you could come here if you wanted. My mom is dying to meet you anyway." I heard her squeal somewhere near him and he shushed her.

"Sounds great. Do you want to drive or do you want me to drive?"

"What kind of date would it be if I made you drive?"

"I wouldn't mind." I told him honestly, he probably drove way to slow anyway.

"No, really. I like driving."

"Alright, but you have to drive my car." I told him, at least it would be some sort of trade.

"Honestly, I've always wanted to drive your car." I laughed.

"It's settled then. I'll see you at two."

"Wait. Don't you need directions?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah." I said even though I knew where he lived. He told me and then we hung up. I didn't realize we stayed on the phone for an hour. We talked about random things that didn't make sense and then about what we were doing tonight. Time could not pass quickly enough.

"Do you want some help?" Alice asked me as she entered my room.

"Sure." I knew very well she loved to dress me up, I wouldn't deny her.

"This dress will be perfect to meet his mother in." Alice told me, why I was surprised, I don't know.

_Is Rose still mad?_ I asked Alice, she nodded. Alice bent to my ear and whispered so softly I almost didn't hear her.

"Don't let her ruin this. I'll talk to her, you just focus on Edward." She smiled at me.

Within another hour I was completely ready. Now it's only twelve. Only one hour and forty-five minutes to go.

"Belly! Let's wrestle!" Emmett came bounding into my room and was about to tackle me when Alice pinned him into the wall causing it to crack.

"Do. Not. Mess. Up. Her. Hair." Alice said fiercely. Emmett shrunk back and when she let him go he left the room. It was quiet humorous to watch someone as big as Emmett be terrified by someone as small as Alice.

"So have you seen when I'm bringing him to meet everyone?" I asked Alice as we sat on my bed.

"Yes I have." She stated simply.

"Okay...when?"

"Tomorrow." She said smiling.

"Will he come with me? I'm telling him about us today, do you honestly think he will be that accepting?"

"He will be more understanding than you know." Alice said leaving me to my thoughts.

Even though she assured me that everything would go fine, I couldn't help but be worried.

Finally time came to meet Edward and I got in my Maserati and sped to his house. Once I got close I slowed down so his parents wouldn't notice my speeding.

I got out of the car and before I could knock a beautiful woman, with the same green eyes as Edwards, opened the door and pulled me in for a hug.

"Hello." She said, her voice muffled by my shoulder.

"Mom, let her breath." I looked and saw Edward walking down the steps inside to the door where his mother still embraced me.

"Oh. Sorry dear." She said straightening out my dress. "I'm Elizabeth. Edwards mother." She said smiling widely at me.

"I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Masen."

"No, dear. Call me Elizabeth." I smiled to let her know I understood.

"Well, we're heading off now. Bye mom." Edward told her giving her a hug and turning back to me. He laced his fingers through mine and I felt the venom start to fill my mouth, I swallowed quickly before speaking.

"She seems like a wonderful woman." I told him as he opened the passenger side door of my car for me.

"She is. She already loves you." He told me beaming. We walked around to the drivers side and slid in. "You have a beautiful car." He told me as he cranked it. He backed out and we started down the road

"You do too." He turned to look at me and I gave him a seductive smile, I heard his heart hammer.

_Stop staring at her like an idiot._

I just giggled to myself. He reached over and wrapped his fingers around mine. Although he was getting used to the coldness of my skin he still shivered every once in a while. I let go but so I could trail my fingers up his arm to his elbow. I watched as the goosebumps rose on his skin.

"You can ask." I told him, knowing he would want to ask but not want to kill the moment.

"You're always so cold. And Alice. Why? Why do your eyes change color almost every time we touch?"

"Is that all you've noticed?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Yes."

"Well then my family and I are doing a better job than I thought." I laughed at the idea.

"Doing a better job at what?"

"Keeping people from getting suspicious about us." He turned to look at me.

"Pull over? I think we should talk about this while you aren't driving." I told him. He nodded and pulled into the near by park. "Can I see your hand?" He offered it to me. When I grabbed it, I noticed the faint taste of venom but it wasn't near what it used to be. I pulled his hand closer to my chest and noticed his breathing and heart beat quicken. I placed his hand over my dead heart and looked in his eyes.

After a few moments he spoke. "I can't feel it. Your heart beat, it isn't there." _God I sound like an idiot._

"No, you don't sound like an idiot. You're right. It isn't there." He gaped at me.

"Did I say that out loud."

"No." He continued gaping before he could speak.

"How...how did you hear me say that?" I took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"I'll answer this question first, it's easier. I have two special...abilities." I told him.

"Abilities?"

"Yes. The first one, is mine alone. I can communicate with whomever I want, through their mind. After I say what needed to be said while putting my thoughts in their heads, I can feel their reply within my body." I gave him time to take that in.

"How?"

"Well. It comes with what I am. Not all of us have special "powers" but, some do." He looked into my eyes, I could sense the fear within him, I could smell it.

"What you are? What...what are you exactly." He looked deeply into my eyes.

"Come on." I told him while opening my door. "Do you mind if we take a quick detour?" He shook his head and I laced my fingers with his, he was hesitant but obliged.

We strolled to the woods very near by. Upon entering them I sat on a rock and patted it motioning for him to sit with me. He sat by me and never took his eyes from me.

"Can I show you something?" He nodded even more hesitantly than when he took my hand. "Don't be afraid. I promise I won't hurt you." I could smell his fear lessen but it was still there. "Look at me." I asked him softly, he did as I asked. "No close your eyes." He did and I ran full speed to a spot ahead of him. Within half a second I asked him to open his eyes, they went wide.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm coming back." I warned him. I ran back to him at full speed and he gasped when I was beside him before he blinked, his pulse was at a deadly speed. "Please, try to calm down. Your heart is going crazy. I don't want you get hurt."

"You can hear my heart?" I nodded and his heart beat even faster.

"Please, you're going to hurt yourself. If I need to leave so you can calm down I will, just please try." I stood to walk away but I felt his warm hand grab my wrist.

"Don't go. I don't want you to leave." I nodded and sat back down. "Will you just tell me? Be blunt?" I looked at him and he continued. "Tell me what you are."

I couldn't speak more than one word so all I said was, "Vampire." His heart didn't accelerate any more than it had, it remained the same.

"And do you...do you drink...you know?" I nodded and his eyes widened with fear.

"No. It's not what you're thinking." Even though his eyes were wide, I smelled no more fear. "My family and I, we only "hunt" animals. We don't kill humans."

"Your family, they are...Vampires too?" I nodded and a smile crept across his face.

"You're smiling?" I asked him in shock.

"Yes, I knew something was different about you. Not only what you are but...how I feel." His heart started to speed again but it wasn't from fear.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Bella I...I really like you." He told me and blushed slightly. _Such a high school way to admit that, loser._

"It wasn't high school. It was sweet." I told him as I laced my fingers with his.

"You said you had two abilities, is this another one? Reading peoples minds?"

"Sort of. My second ability is much more broad. I have the power to take whatever powers surround me and multiply it ten fold." He looked at me with astonishment. "You remember when you told me you could read people easily?" He nodded. "Well, since I met you, I had the ability to read minds. I didn't understand why since there were no more vampires around. I found out after you told me you were good at guessing people that I can also use the abilities of certain humans."

"Certain humans?"

"Yes. The ones that carry something greater than your average human. That's how you get your abilities as a vampire. Whatever you were good at as a human is multiplied. Alice, she can see the future." Edward gasped. "She saw how this would end up. That's why I told you. She promised you would take it well."

"So apart from you and Alice, is that it? You're the only ones with the extra powers?"

"No, Jasper can control emotions." He smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"How old are you?" He asked me.

"Seventeen, I've been seventeen since 1878. Vampires don't change, they don't age. Everything from the moment they are turned is exactly the same as it was."

"Thank you for telling me this." He told me sweetly.

"Thank you for taking it so well." A mischievous grin ran across my face.

"What?"

"Would you like me to take you back to the car?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm capable of walking. Besides, I'm a bit heavy." I laughed and picked him up and his eyes went wide. "How..." He stuttered for his words.

"Vampires have super strength. And super speed...want to see?" He smiled and nodded. I ran back to the car in one second. He looked at me and the smile broadened. "Fun isn't it?"

"What else can you do?"

Once we got back in the car I told him all about vampires. I told him about our senses, how only my family hunts on animals but other vampires feed on humans. I told him about my family when I grew up and about my family now. I filled him in on all sorts of things, like the no sleeping or eating thing that he found amazing, until we got to Port Angeles.

Edward got what he needed and we headed to a restaurant.

"So I guess my reservations here were pointless huh?" He laughed.

"No, you still get to eat." I didn't fail to notice the waitress staring at him, I happened to growl a few times when she tried to touch him. "Are you going to go into shock?" I asked him once we were driving to the movie theater.

"No. Why would I?"

"I don't know. Just because I confessed that I am a blood sucking vampire that you happen to be alone with right now." He smirked at me.

"You won't hurt me. I could see it in your eyes when I would get scared. It almost crushed you." I was taken aback by how observant he was. "No, I can't read you like I can others, but I know how to take emotions from your eyes. You have very expressive eyes." He said staring into them. I smiled seductively at him and he blinked a few times then smiled. "No fair. You're cheating." I giggled.

"One of my advantages." I said as we found our seats.

"Does this bother you?"

"What?"

"Being here? With all these people?"

"No, I don't want any of them. I've already got the one I want." I said keeping my eyes on the screen, he smiled and I heard his heart race.

Once the movie was over we got back to my car.

"Do you mind if I drive?" He looked at me and smiled.

"It's your car Bella."

"Do you mind driving fast?"

"Of course not. I love it."

"Good thing." I said as I slammed my foot on the pedal speeding out of the lot. We arrived back to Forks in twenty minutes compared to the normal forty-five. "Tomorrow...would you like to meet my family? You don't have to. I know it might be uncomfortable for you but I would love it if you came." He laughed lightly and nodded.

"I would love to." He looked at me curiously. "What do you plan to do the rest of the night?"

"Not sure."

"I have an idea." He said stepping closer to me, his heart was pounding louder than I've ever heard it. "You can stay with me if you like."

"You need sleep." I protested but really wanted to accept the offer.

"So, I'll sleep. Just stay until then?" He asked me. I smiled seductively at him and moved myself closer.

"Okay. But you'll have to sleep." I said softly in his ear. He took a deep breath in and his heart thumped an extra beat more.

"You're cheating again." He said breathlessly, still not meeting my gaze.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No." He met my gaze then and smiled.

"Thank you for tonight Edward."

"Thank you for telling me what you did. I imagine it was hard for you."

"It was. But it was worth it."

"Edward? Is that you?" Elizabeth called into the night.

"Yes mam. I'm coming." He said out the window then turning back to me.

"Don't worry, I'll just take my car home and be back as soon as she and your father are asleep." He nodded and placed his hand on my cheek. I leaned in to his touch, savoring the warmth of his skin. I knew I was falling, falling hard.

"Be careful." He said as he kissed my cheek and walked inside.

**A/N**

**So there that is. The next chapter will continue this. Should I do an EPOV of when he walks inside and Bella leaves? Let me know. Hope you all enjoyed it! Oh, I made up my own random year for Bella's transformation date...just go with it lol. Edward Sr. Wasn't at home when Bella showed up to get Edward, that's why he wasn't in the story...just so you know. I'm not too happy about how Bella told Edward...PLEASE tell me what you thought about it but please don't be rude about it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Anxious

**A/N**

**So not much to say, just that this is in EPOV**

I wanted so badly to kiss her, I just wasn't sure with her being a...you know. I didn't know how she would take it.

I wasn't surprised really when she told me. Well, the fact that she is a vampire, yeah, that surprised me. But her not being human...I kind of knew. She is far to perfect to be human. I knew she wouldn't hurt me. And it was odd, her being stronger and faster and...protective. It's like our roles were reversed.

"Did you have fun?" My mother asked as I walked in our house.

"Yes mam, I did." I flung myself on the couch. "She's perfect mom." My mother just smiled at me.

"I know." She said with a wink. "Now wash up and get to bed." She left and went upstairs to join my father.

I had a little while before Bella would come, she said she would wait until my parents were asleep, my mother is a light sleeper so it will take her a while to get to sleep.

I ran to my shower and cleaned myself quickly. I couldn't wait until I got to see Bella again.

**BPOV**

I drove home as fast as I could. I couldn't wait until I got to be back with Edward again. I was surprised by how well he took my family's secret.

"How was it?" A bouncing Alice greeted me in the garage the second I pulled in.

"As if you don't already know." I said smiling.

"See you when you get home. I'll tell everyone." Alice told me while walking back in the house, she obviously saw that I was going back to him.

I took off, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me back to Edward. I stopped to feed on a deer quickly then continued.

I arrived to his house, two sets of slow breathing and slow heartbeats were heard from the top floor. There was; however, one thumping heart and quick paced breathing. I went to his window and opened it, quickly throwing myself inside silently.

I walked over to him and wrapped my hand around his mouth. I didn't really expect him to scream but it was just a precaution. His breath caught and his heart beat faster. I decided to play around with him a minute, just to see how he would react.

I turned so he knew it was me, a smile spread beneath my hand and I returned a mischievous grin. I pushed him slowly to the wall and lowered my lips to his neck. Surprisingly, his pulse stayed the same so I brushed my lips against his neck, not in the least bit tempted. His pulse quickened but it wasn't out of fear.

"You trust me this much already?" I asked him. He looked at me asking me silently to remove my hand.

"I do. I'm not afraid of you." I smiled wickedly at his reply.

"You shouldn't say things like that." I smiled wider to show my teeth. "You don't know how tempting you truly are." Before he knew what was happening I had him pinned beneath me on his bed my teeth mere centimeters from his jugular.

"How tempting am I?" He asked me in a soft whisper locking eyes with me.

"More than you know." He scurried beneath me and tried to sit up, once I realized I released him.

"Is it painful?" He asked me full of sorrow.

"No, no. That's not what I meant." I breathed in deeply. "Your blood, it doesn't call to me any more than any other humans. It's sweeter, but resistible. It's your touch." I told him looking into his eyes. "It's your touch that calls to me, your touch that makes me want you as if you were the most delectable human." He pulled away quickly, not from fear of his life. But from fear of torturing me.

"Is it bad?"

"Not anymore. I can fight it very well actually. Venom still pools in my mouth every once in a while but I can control it."

"Venom?"

"Vampires are venomous. Our teeth are coated with it. It's what causes the transformation from human to vampire. It fills your mouth when you're tempted to feed." I said guiltily.

"Don't feel like that. You can't help who you are." He said grabbing my hand. Once he did he realized it and let go quickly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It isn't bad anymore. Promise." He smiled at me and carefully placed his hand over mine. I smiled at him. "See, no venom." I said opening my mouth.

"What does it look like?" I laughed lightly.

"Saliva." I told him simply. "Once collected it looks silver. Almost like steal." He just looked at me in awe.

"You're so beautiful." I stared at him. "You're so perfect."

"No. I'm not."

"Look at you Bella. You're incredible." I laughed humorlessly.

"I've killed people before Edward." I admitted but he continued gazing at me lovingly.

"So." He answered shortly and scooting closer.

"That makes me a monster."

"No it doesn't. You've changed, that makes you much less than a monster Bella." He scooted closer still. "Bella?" I looked in his eyes. "Can I try something?" His lips were a few inches from my own. I just noticed his hammering heart, my breath caught. "Just relax. Don't move. Tell me if it's too much." He said leaning closer.

He brought his lips slowly closer, warning with his eyes of his movements. When he closed his eyes I felt his lips press against mine. A sudden shock ran through me and no venom filled me, just desire. Our lips fit perfectly together, they moved in perfect time. I felt like my dead heart was about to burst through my chest.

He brought his hand slowly behind my neck and pulled me, ever gently, forward to meet his eager kiss. He was situated in front of me and even more slowly, he started leaning forward letting his weight push me back.

He hovered above me and the feeling of him seeming stronger than I, it made me feel human. I noticed seconds later that he needed to breath so I pulled away from him and already missing the feel of his lips.

"Bella." He whispered while he kept his eyes closed. _Wow. God that was amazing. If I could just get the room to stop spinning it would be even more perfect._

"Put your head between your knees." He opened his eyes and instantly started to fall off the bed, I caught him easily and forced him to sit on the side of the bed. "Put your head between your knees, it helps the dizziness."

"How did you know...never mind." He said smiling, remembering why I knew. "It will take a while for me to get used to that one." He said with a small laugh.

"Sh. Just relax a minute." After about five minutes he sat up slowly.

"How did that happen?" He asked, referring to the dizziness.

"Part of being a vampire, you dazzle people." I said grinning at him and he just rolled his eyes.

"I think I knew that from the moment I met you." He said smiling.

"You should go to sleep Edward. It's almost four in the morning." I didn't even realize how long we had been talking.

"But you'll leave." He said sadly while breaking my heart.

"I'll stay until your parents wake." I offered and he smiled.

"Here." He said pulling the sheets back for me to get in.

"No. You'll freeze."

"No I won't. Besides, I like to be cold when I sleep." He said smirking at me. I still put the covers down but laid beside him. He tried pulling me to him but to no avail, I giggled and slid into his embrace. "Not fair. You're like a small bolder but incapable of being moved."

"Basically." I said softly. "Now sleep." I told him as I placed my hand in his hair and rubbed my fingers through it. Within only a few minutes he was sleeping. His arms never let go of me, he held me closely to him. The body heat he was emitting was very warm and very calming for me for some reason. I looked to his face and saw a slight smiled across his lips. I smiled and pressed my head gently to his.

He didn't stir, not even when I left when his parents woke. He just laid there, completely at ease. I ran back home and my family was waiting in the living room when I arrived. Alice was once again bouncing, Rose was fuming, Esme was beaming, Emmett wasn't even paying attention, Jasper had his eyes closed trying to ignore all the emotions that I could feel now, and Carlisle was standing with a smirk on his face.

"It went well?" He asked me full on smiling now.

"It did." I replied not capable how holding in my own smile. The emotions surrounding me were all over the place. Some ecstatic and some...well one, was pissed.

"So you didn't eat him?" Emmett asked with sadness.

"No." I said loudly.

"Did you at least do the deed?"

"Emmett!" Everyone yelled at once.

"What? I was just asking." We all sighed and rolled our eyes. Typical Emmett. If he wasn't thinking about hunting, he was thinking about sex.

Mine and Alice's eyes glazed over in the same moment.

_Vision_

"_Hello Edward. It's so nice to meet you." Esme walked to him and hugged him gently._

"_Come on Edward, I've got some things to show you." Emmett said pulling him away and up to his room. "Are you aware of the "size game" Edward?"_

"_Uh, not that I know of."_

"_We're about to see who the bigger man is." Emmett said unzipping his pants._

_End vision_

"Emmett so help me, if you dare ask Edward to play the "size game" I _will_ castrate you!" I snapped at him but he just threw his hands up.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." He said innocently.

"You are not to be alone with Edward. Ever. Got it?" Alice asked and he just nodded.

Time passed rather quickly. It was finally a decent time to call Edward so I took my chance.

"Hey Bella." His somewhat sleep voice came over the phone.

"Morning. I just wanted to see what time you wanted to meet."

"Anytime is fine with me. I can be ready in five minutes." He said, the sleep no longer in his voice.

"Is it alright if I just pick you up? It would be easier than directions."

"That's fine. So...how soon can you be here?" I laughed at his eagerness.

"As soon as you want me to be." I said while smiling.

"Give me fifteen minutes?"

"Alright. See you then."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and couldn't help but smile happily.

"So when is he coming?" Carlisle asked me.

"I'm leaving in five minutes." He nodded and pulled me to the side.

"Just so you know, I forebode Emmett from being alone with Edward." He said smiling.

"Thank you."

"Drive safe." I nodded, grabbed my keys and jacket and headed out the door. I got in my car and drove of to Edward's house.

When I arrived, I knocked on the door and it was immediately answered.

"That was quick." I said smiling at him.

"I was anxious." He replied returning the smile as his heart beat loudly.

**A/N**

**Yep, so there you go. Just review review review please!!!!!!!**


	6. Family Time

**A/N**

**So I've been aching to do this story some more, so here is your update :) Let me know what you think please!**

The look Edward was giving me made my breathing stop. I wasn't sure if any human has ever had this sort of effect on a vampire, it seemed impossible, yet it was happening. I smiled at him and took my hand in his. He brought his hand to cup my cheek and gently placed a small kiss on my lips. His heart was beating quickly so I pulled away.

"We don't need another episode from last night." I said smirking as he just stood there with his mouth slightly open.

"You weren't kidding were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you said that you could dazzle people." I laughed and pulled him to my car. He walked to the drivers side and opened my door for me.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him.

"A little. Anything I need to watch out for?" He asked as his breathing picked up with his nerves.

"Don't let my brother Emmett get you alone." He gave me a fearful look. "No, he won't hurt you. Alice and I had a vision. Emmett wanted to do things that were inappropriate so he isn't allowed to be alone with you. I'm sure that won't stop him from trying so if he does, yell for me. I'll rescue you." I said smirking at him as he frowned. "What?" I asked concerned.

"It's so odd for me. To be so weak."

"Men and their egos." I said laughing so he knew I was joking.

"Well I'm supposed to be able to protect you, not the other way around."

"I like being able to protect you. You're my damsel in distress." He laughed with me this time.

We pulled onto my driveway within five minutes of leaving his house, I didn't realize how much faster I drove when I was with him.

"You're house is beautiful." He said as we pulled to the front of the house.

"Thank you. So is it what you were expecting?" I asked, figuring he was expecting bats flying around outside.

"Oddly, it is. I didn't expect the traditional...vampire...theories." I knew he wasn't comfortable calling me a vampire yet, I could understand.

"Why didn't you?"

"You don't seem like one for traditions. Neither does your family." I smiled at his comment.

"Well, we aren't. Our feeding habits are proof enough."

We got out of the car and before we were even at the door Alice came running out and grabbed Edward in a hug.

"Hello Edward! It's so nice to have you here! Welcome to the family!"

"Alice! He needs to breath." She giggled and put him back on his feet.

"Uh...hi." He said blushing slightly. _Welcome to the family? Does that mean she accepts me already?_

I nodded and his smile grew wide. I used my power to speaks back. _My family already considers you a part of us. They are thrilled to have you here._

Edward jumped but realized it was my voice he heard and his smile grew.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of my family." At that moment I thought of Rosalie, I glanced at Alice. _Did you talk to Rose?_ She nodded. _Was everything alright?_ She beamed at me. I owed her for talking to Rosalie.

I introduced Edward to everyone except Esme but it was her turn now.

"Hello Edward. It's so nice to meet you." Esme walked to him and hugged him gently.

"Come on Edward, I've got some things to show you." Emmett said pulling him away and up to his room.

"Emmett!" Alice and I yelled together but Emmett just smirked.

"You can't blame me for trying." He said as he released Edwards arm.

I walked back to Edward and laced my fingers with his. I gently tugged on his arm and he followed me to the stairs.

I showed him everyone's room until we got to the third story. The entire third story was mine except for the guest bed and bath. I had my bedroom, bathroom, library, and a study up there and that was all I needed.

When we walked into my library his mouth dropped.

"This is amazing!" He said circling around the room trying to take everything in.

"Thank you."

After a few minutes we left and entered my room, again his mouth dropped. _It's so beautiful. _He thought.

"Esme decorated everything. She tried to make my room something that could easily relate to me. She did a fantastic job."

"But you don't have a bed." He said staring at my overly large couch.

"Nope. I don't need it." He turned and looked to me.

"Sleeping on a couch can't be that comfortable."

"It is comfortable." I pushed him gently on the couch. "And who said I slept on it?" He looked confused. "Vampires never sleep." I said smiling as his eyes widened. "How do you think I knew when to leave last night?"

"What did you do while I slept?" If I could have blushed, I would have at his question.

"I just, watched you. You have very detailed dreams." This time he blushed. His dream last night consisted of basically a really long kissing scene between the two of us. It was like I was watching a movie while he slept. It was quiet intriguing.

"I'm sorry." He dropped his head.

"Don't be. I'm flattered." I lifted his head up and he smiled. He scooted closer to me on the couch and kissed me softly.

"Are you sure this doesn't bother you?" He asked when he pulled away.

"I'm positive." I told him as I brought my lips back to his.

_She tastes amazing. Very sweet._

I giggled and his eyes immediately went wide. "I've got to learn how to control my thoughts around you." He said laughing slightly.

"No. I like hearing what you truly feel." I looked at him with a devilish smirk. "Do you trust me?"

"More than anything Bella."

I smiled and lowered my lips back to his. I slowly brought my lips down to his jaw and his breathing and pulse sped up. When my lips were at his throat I opened my mouth slightly. I didn't hear a word from his thoughts that could be taken as fear so I continued a slowly slid my tongue out of my mouth and rubbed it across his throat.

He stopped breathing immediately and I pulled back afraid I scared him.

"I'm sorry." I said, ashamed of what I had done.

"No, don't be." He said out of breath.

"For the record, you taste amazing too." He smiled widely at me and moved himself to my throat instead and proceeded in doing what I had just done to him. A small growl was rumbling in my chest and he pulled back.

"Too much?" I shook my head.

"Not in the least." He smirked and bent his head to continue trailing his tongue from my jaw to the hallow of my neck. "You don't know what this feels like to me." I took a deep breath. "You're so warm. It's so calming to me." I confessed as he kissed up my throat to my lips. "The temperature difference feels amazing."

_If only she knew what it felt like for me, or how much I felt for her. It's indescribable. She is indescribable._

"You have no idea." I reassured him. I knew my feelings for him...they were growing, strongly and quickly. There was nothing I could do to stop them or slow them down. And I didn't want to. I wanted to be with him.

"Belly! Eddie!" Emmett yelled as he was running up the stairs, I motioned for Edward to be quiet and he sat on my couch smiling. "Hey Bel...where did she go?" Emmett asked Edward.

"She went to talk to Alice for a minute. She asked me to wait here." I could just imagine the smile on Emmetts face.

"Good. Hey Eddie boy, have you heard of the size game?" Before Emmett could get anymore out I pounced on him, I made sure to make him land away from Edward.

"You were told not to mention that Emmett!" I told him as I punched him square in the jaw.

"Uncle! Uncle!" He was screaming as I was continuously hitting him, not hard but just enough to get my point across.

I jumped up and crouched in front of Edward, I had a vision right when I stood that he would grab him and run, I wouldn't have that.

"Don't even think about it." I growled at him and Emmett frowned while Edward just stared with wide eyes.

_No fair! I just wanted to play with the human. I wasn't going to eat him!_

"I heard that Emmett!" I said as I fought to keep the smile off my face. I could only pretend I was mad at Emmett for so long and I was starting to break.

Before I burst out laughing I ran to Emmett and brought my foot to his butt and pushed him out the door. I slammed and locked it once he was out.

_Holy crap_ Was all Edward had running through his mind. I immediately ran to his side.

"Are you okay?" He just stared at me. "Edward? I won't hurt you. I promise." That snapped him out of his trance.

"Hurt me? Why would think that I thought that?"

"Were you not afraid of what just happened with Emmett?" He smiled and shook his head.

"I was worried about you, then you kicked his ass." I laughed when I heard him say that because he brought his hands up quickly to cover his mouth. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that, my mother would kill me if she knew I said that in front of you." He started to say more but I silenced him by pressing my lips to his. Once his breathing and heart rate sped I pulled away.

"Don't worry about it. I live with Emmett, I've heard words you probably don't even know exist." He laughed with me.

The rest of the time Edward was at my house we stayed with my family. Everyone was so nice and welcoming, including Rose. I think she was warming up to him and it thrilled me that she was trying. I knew that after tonight, things with Edward and I would only get better, and I couldn't wait.

**A/N**

**There you have it. Hope you like it! PLEASE tell me what you think! It means a lot to hear from you, so let me hear what you have to say.**


	7. I Whispered Softly

**A/N**

**Yay, another chapter, I'm falling in love with writing this. I really hope you enjoy it! Here is to all of you that have been asking for an update. I love knowing you want to read it as much as I want to write...so keep letting me know and I'll update sooner :) Oh, and thoughts are always in italics...fyi.**

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked Edward

_I don't want to leave her, I want to be with her more than anything_ Edwards head dropped after he thought this.

_I'll stay with you tonight if you like. I don't want to leave you either._ I put my thoughts in his head and he grinned at me and nodded.

"I'm going to take Edward home now." I told my family as Edward and I stood from the couch in the living room where we were all watching a movie.

"See you little Eddie." Emmett said pulling him into a tight bear hug, too tight.

"Emmett put him down!" After I said that Emmett realized how rough he was being and put him back on his feet.

"Sorry."

"Bye Edward. It was absolutely wonderful meeting you dear." Esme gave him a gentle hug.

"Bye Edward! I'll see you in the morning!" Alice gave him a kiss on the cheek and Jasper just smiled politely.

"Come back soon son." Carlisle told him as he pat his back.

"Goodbye Edward." Rosalie said sweetly and extended a hand. I was blown away.

"Bye Rosalie. It was nice meeting all of you. Thank you for letting me come to your home."

"You are welcome anytime at all dear." Esme said smiling.

I walked to him and took his hand in mine, I let him lead the way to the car.

"Your family is so nice."

"See. You had nothing to worry about." He glanced at me and whispered.

"Can they hear me right now?"

"They can." I giggled. "I'll tell you when it's safe." He opened the car door for me but I insisted on letting him drive, I could give him directions if he needed them. "Alright, they can't hear now." I told him after we were a few miles from the house.

"You can hear that far?" He asked me with shock written on his face.

"We can. We can see farther." His eyes just opened wider. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well...Jasper. He doesn't like me." His head lowered but he still focused on the road.

"He does, he just has some trouble is all." His heart picked up. "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you." He smiled at me. "It's really your fault you know. If you didn't smell so good Jasper wouldn't have this problem." He rolled his eyes. "Lucky I'm the only one that knows how good you taste." I smirked at him and his heart beat faster as his breathing turned into small gasps.

Once we arrived at his house he came and opened my door.

"You know, I could open my door in less than half the time it takes for you to walk over here." I giggled and he rolled his eyes again.

"Just let me be a gentleman." He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll be back soon. When your parents are sleeping."

"It isn't soon enough." He whispered as he brought his forehead to mine.

"Doesn't seem like it does it?" He shook his head. "Go on. I'll be back. I promise."

"Promise you will stay the whole time?" He asked as his eyes lit up.

"I promise." He pressed his lips to mine softly, smiled, then walked inside the house.

I don't think I could deny Edward anything. Whether I wanted to keep something from him or not, if he really wanted something, he could get it.

Like the night before, I raced home so I could get back to Edward sooner. I really don't like leaving him, not even for a few minutes.

"He is perfect Bella." Esme said beaming at me.

"I'll be with him again tonight." I said racing upstairs to grab a book.

"So you don't want to eat him anymore?" Emmett asked loudly.

"No, Emmett. I don't."

"That's good. He does smell appetizing."

"Emmett!" I growled.

"Okay, Emmett, hush." Esme said in a scolding tone.

"See you in the morning." I told everyone as I ran full force out of the house, I faintly heard Esme tell me not to break anything.

I couldn't wait, his parent's weren't asleep but I couldn't be away from him any longer.

"Bella!" Edward whispered.

"Hi." I smiled. He jumped off the bed and I ran to his side and into his open arms in under a second. "I couldn't wait any longer. I had to be with you."

"I'm glad you didn't wait. I was going crazy." He beamed at me and I couldn't help but do the same. He grabbed my hand and started to pull, it took me a moment to realize it but then started to let him drag me. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Does it bother you?" I asked on a seriously as we sat on the bed.

"What?"

"My...being, stronger."

"Oh. Well, honestly. Sometimes." His head dropped. "I know it shouldn't I just...I want to feel like I can protect you and, I can't. If there is somewhere that I want you to move to and you don't want to do it, if you refuse, there is no way I could force you. You have to remind yourself constantly to not use all of your strength. It must be difficult for you." He brought his saddened eyes to mine.

"Edward, don't worry about me. It isn't difficult at all. I do have to remind myself sometimes but it isn't a bad thing. No you can't protect me physically, but you can protect the most important part of me. My heart. It's yours, always."

He brought his lips to mine roughly and brought a hand up to my hair to pull me closer. He really did taste amazing. Almost honey, lilac, and sun flavored (BD388). How he tasted of sun...I'm not sure. But he did.

_Should I ask her out? I don't know if we are technically dating or if she just counted the date as just a date and not going out? I counted it as dating but I wonder what she thinks? I know she likes me, she just told me. And I am...crazy for her. I don't want to be without her._

I pulled away from his lips. "Yes, I'll go out with you. And I don't want to be without you either." He blushed when I answered his thoughts. "Don't be embarrassed. I told you, I like knowing what you honestly think." He yawned. "You need sleep."

"No I don't." I grinned at the slight whine in his voice.

"I'm staying. I already told you. If you wake, I'll be right here." I told him as I pulled the covers down for him to slip into as I stayed on top of them.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. The book I brought would never be read, watching Edward was something I could never grow tired of.

Watching as his body pulls mine closer or feeling his hands tighten on me, it's something that makes me realize, I'm not falling in love with Edward, I'm passed falling. I've hit, I've hit harder than I think any one person has ever felt. Leaving him has only gotten harder with time, it seems impossible every time I'm with him.

"Bella." Edward whispered in his sleep. "I love you." My breathing stopped completely. I never could have imagined what it would be like to hear those words fall from his lips. I never could have guess correctly, I can't even describe it. I knew he couldn't hear me if I said anything but I had to say it, so I leaned my mouth toward his ear.

"I love you too Edward." I whispered softly.

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it! It took me a long time to write, shocking since it's short but it did. I wanted everyone to get a glimpse at just how much Bella loves Edward. I hope it shows. A song I listened to help me write when Edward was sleeping is Lullaby by Endless day. You should check it out. A guy wrote it from Edwards POV of what he felt to lead up to writing his lullaby for Bella. It's beautiful. Youtube it :) Also REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. That's All I'll Ever Need

**A/N**

**So I dedicate this chapter to pour etre je and britxfluva. If it weren't for all of you, these to particularly, this update probably wouldn't have happened until tomorrow..so thank them for letting me know how much they wanted to read cause that's what got this update :)**

Sometimes I think about how wrong it is for me to keep Edward from loving someone who is more capable of loving him. I constantly tell him how easy it is for me...it isn't true. I don't feel the urge to kill him anymore but it's the strength that is difficult to control. One tiny slip and he would be gone. Because of me, who I am, what I am. I'm being selfish. I don't want to give him up, just thinking about it tears my heart into thousands of pieces, but should that stop me? Should I really keep doing this to him?

There are so many things I cannot give to him that someone else could. Should I deny him the chance to be with that someone?

"Bella?" Edward stirred.

"I'm here." I whispered as I softly brought my hand across his cheek. He turned on his side so he could face me, he smiled at me but his eyes were still closed. He was adjusting to the bright lights shining through his window.

"Thank you for staying." He brought his hand to mine and placed it on his chest, I could feel his heart beating.

"Edward..." I started to speak but the pain of hearing of what needed to be said was keeping me from it. Stop being selfish, this isn't about you, it's about Edward. I scolded myself silently.

"What is it Bella?" He noticed the seriousness in my voice and sat up. I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Do you ever wish you were with someone...normal?" His reply to my question was laughter. "It's not funny Edward."

"No Bella." He started controlling his laughter. "You have to understand, there is no one but you. There will never be anyone for me but you. How could you possibly think that?" _Does she really doubt my feelings for her?_ His thoughts finished his statement.

"No, I don't doubt your feelings at all." I grabbed his hands. "I don't want to take things away from you Edward. I don't want to take away your chance at a normal life." He sat up on his knees.

"Bella, listen to me. Life hold no meaning for me if I can't have you. You are why I was brought here, I know it. You truly are my reason for living." He pressed his lips ever so softly to mine.

"I could hurt you. Not meaning to, I could slip up one day and kill you." I was terrified. The thought had never left my mind since the day I met him.

"No you couldn't." When I bowed my head he lifted it back up. "You couldn't Bella. I don't want to hear you saying things like this. It's painful. The mere thought of you leaving me because of your silly idea...it's almost too much for me to handle. Bella I..." He took a deep breath and I noticed his heart pounding loudly. "I'm in love with you. More than anything I just want to be with you. Those moments when were apart, no matter how short, it kills me Bella." I could see the pain in his eyes as he explained this to me. If I could produce tears, they would be pouring relentlessly down my cheeks. I've been dying to hear those words...and I just did. Not so long after he said them in his sleep. I was feeling two different emotions, pure and utter joy, and sadness. "Bella listen to me. Don't ever think that you are not good enough for me. I want you, the way you are. If I had the chance to change you...I wouldn't not even for my own life. I love you exactly how you are, vampire and all."

I may not be able to produce tears but I can still cry. And I did just that.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I've just been thinking about how easily I could hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if I ever did. I love you too Edward, I always have. From the moment I saw you."

"That's all I need to know." The force of his lips on mine so suddenly caused me to fall back on his bed with him hovering above me. There was a sense of urgency, of love and passion in this kiss. It was a kiss I've never experienced until now. The chill that ran through me at the feel of his tongue brushing my lips made me shudder. He let out his breath and I pulled back to give him time to breath properly.

"Edward." I breathed into his ear, I noticed the goosebumps that appeared across his neck and how his heart picked up its pace. "I love you." I licked the hallow behind his ear making him gasp and his hands tighten on my waist. I kissed down his throat to the hallow of his neck and traced my tongue across it as I had done to his ear.

"Bella." Edward's quiet breathy voice made my skin burst with flames as he caressed my sides and neck. The temperature of his body as it pressed against mine sent a chill and a wave of passion through my body.

"We should stop." I managed to whisper but I was afraid I said it so quietly he didn't hear me. He shook his head showing me that he had.

"I don't want to." He said as he blushed. "You're skin, your body, it's so soft. Like silk." He placed a kiss on my shoulder.

"It's also as hard as a rock." He rolled his eyes when I said that. "Well it is."

"I love the way you are. Exactly the way you are."

"How can you?"

"There isn't a part of you I don't love Bella. I fell in love with you this way, and this is the way I want you to stay." He placed small kisses on my cheeks, my neck, arms, hands, and lips. "I want you the way you are. I wouldn't change a single thing about you if I ever had the chance. Well, except for you being stubborn." He chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh too. "Bella, never doubt my love for you." He kissed me softly and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly.

"Never again." I stated as he rolled over so we were both on our sides.

"You shouldn't have ever doubted it." He said sadly.

"I didn't doubt your love Edward. Just if it was right." His eyes widened.

"Of course it's right. Bella, I told you. I know you are the reason I'm alive. I'm supposed to be here because of you. Why would you try to take that away?"

"To give you a life." I dropped my head.

"Stop it." He said strongly but not harshly.

"I just...there are so many things about us that need to be sorted out. You won't live forever Edward."

"So you want to get rid of me now?" He asked with a heartbroken expression on his face.

"No! I don't want to leave you Edward. I just...I'm a vampire." He chuckled.

"I know."

"I'm serious. You're a human, humans lives end." I shuddered at the pain that tore through my body.

"There's a way isn't there? A way to make me a vampire?" I didn't meet his eyes. "Bella, if there is a way why am I still human?"

"Because Edward. Do you really want to give up your family? Do you want to give up your _life_ just to be with me?" He winced.

"I would do whatever it took if I knew I could spend an eternity with you. Why wouldn't you do the same?" His eyes were piercing, I could also see the hint of tears.

"I would Edward. In a heartbeat. But it isn't my life to give up." I was pacing his room now. I couldn't just look at him and keep the pain off my face.

"Do you want me forever?" I stopped and looked to him, one tear fell down his cheek. I ran to his side and sat back on the bed as I wiped away the tear.

"You have no idea how bad I want it."

"Then why are we fighting about this. We both want it, right?"

"Edward, you don't know what it's like."

"I don't care. If I have you, nothing else will mater." He took a deep breath. "What would happen? How would it happen?" I sighed loudly. I really didn't want to explain it, it is terrifying.

"You remember me telling you that vampires are venomous?" He nodded. "You would have to be bitten. The venom would spread through your body, within three days time, which would be the most torturous days of your life, you would be a vampire." I watched as he took everything I said in.

"Torturous?"

"Yes. The venom burns. It's excruciatingly painful. You can't think of anything but the pain, the entire time you just want to die." He shuddered and I couldn't help but do the same. I could still remember being transformed.

"And after all this...I could be with you forever?" I nodded. "Bella, I want this." My eyes opened wide. "Please. I don't want to live a day without you. Would you deny me my happiness?" Damn him! I can't deny him anything. I was on the verge of ripping this room apart and holding him to me and sobbing.

"Edward..." He cut me off.

"No. This is my choice too. I want this, I want you." Unknowingly to him, he had a slight pout.

"Edward, I need time. I need to talk to my family. We would need to figure out when and where." I stopped and looked at him. "Are you sure? You would have to give up your parents Edward. Your family, they couldn't know."

"I don't care. I _need_ you. I'll be fine without the rest. It might be hard but, if I have you to help me get through, I won't need anything else." He smiled and I returned one even though I really didn't feel like it.

I was more than excited. But I was even more upset. Am I still being selfish?

"Please Bella, don't be upset." Edward brought his hand up and rubbed small circles across my cheek. "You aren't being selfish." I froze.

"I thought you couldn't read me."

"I normally can't. You're just being so obvious right now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You are being the opposite of selfish Bella. You are eventually going to give me what I want, what I selfishly beg for. And you're afraid you're being selfish." He smirked. "Don't be so pessimistic about this. Be happy. I don't like seeing you so upset." I straightened myself up from my slumping position and he smiled. "I'm not trying to pressure, do you know that?"

"I do." And I truly did. He was just trying to keep me from tearing us apart. He was trying to prove how much he loved me and wouldn't stop until I realized it, and I do. He kissed me gently and pulled away smiling. "I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you too." His eyes sparkled. "That's all I'll ever need...your love."

**A/N**

**Okay so, I know some of you are probably freaking out that they might break up...nope. They got everything out in the open. And _if_ Bella were to ever doubt anything, Edward would pull her out of that thought. I needed this to be spoken, her fears and such. Edward needed to know. As stated before, Bella's family knew Edward would eventually become a vampire and knew that they were destined to be together. Bella knew too, but she felt guilty about not giving Edward a chance at life. But Edward wouldn't take that, Bella now knows he isn't going back and it helps her. So, any other questions...let me know, I will reply. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I REALLY need to know what you thought about this chapter!**


	9. I Love You

**A/N**

**So again this chapter is dedicated not only to pour etre je but also to all of you dedicated **

**reviewers...you are why I try to update everyday :) Keep it up, or if you review more, I could even update multiple times :):) up to you!**

I made a vow to myself when I left Edward's house this morning. I vowed that I would no longer try to convince him that I wasn't enough, no I don't want him to give up everything for me. I really don't want him to have to do that. But after hearing his thoughts of how much he loved me, how could I give up the one thing that we both live for, each other.

"Smart choice." Alice said beaming at me. "I was actually worried for a little while."

"How could I deny him anything?" I asked her.

"I know you couldn't. That's why I had faith." She paused and looked at me. "Bella, I want you to know, I had a vision right after the one of you meeting him and school and later being turned for you. The one I had after that was what happened to Edward if you had never met him during school. He was turned anyway. It was brutal but he was changed, he eventually met you and the both of you fell in love." She took my hands in hers. " Don't you understand, this is _meant to happen._ It isn't just love, it's destiny. You two were purposely designed to be together."

I just looked at Alice. I never actually thought of how deeply we were connected. We were connected beyond our love, something much higher than us had planned this. I'm not sure about what kind of higher being there is but this isn't just a coincidence.

"Don't fight your love Bella. It was going to happen whether one of us turned him or not." After she said that, she stood and walked into her and Jasper's bedroom.

"Carlisle?" I was standing at his study door.

"Come in." I walked through the door and he pointed to a chair. "Have a seat." As I sat he put his book away and then turned to face me. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, you obviously know about Alice's vision of Edward." He nodded. "What do you think?"

"This isn't my choice Bella. It is yours and Edwards."

"I know. But what about his family? Where would we do it? When would we do it." I thought for a moment. "Better yet, who would do it?" I put my head in my hands, I wasn't second guessing, I was just frustrated. I wish Edward didn't have to do this to be with me.

"Well, for your first question, you and Edward need to talk about that. He is aware of the fact that he cannot see them?" I nodded. "Alright, we will have to wait and talk with him together. As for your second and third question, again, we need to have Edward present. And for your fourth, you know I could do it if need be. But I don't think he will want me to be the one, I think he wants you to Bella." My eyes opened wide at his statement.

"Me? I can't do that. What if I hurt him?"

"Bella, we all know you wouldn't. You have a lot more strength than you let yourself believe. It's time you start realizing it." He gave me a stern look and I nodded. "You just need to bring him here. It would help us settle all of the questions." He smiled gently at me. "I'm proud of you. I know this is hard but, if you love him, it will be worth it in the end." He patted my hand and squeezed it once.

"Thank you." I stood, hugged him and stepped out of the room. I only had a two hours until I met Edward for school. Those two hours seemed like days.

I went to my room and got one of my favorite books to read so I could hopefully pass the time. Emmett came barreling through my door, snatched my book and ran.

"Emmett!" I ran after him. When he started running down the stairs from the third story down to the living room I jumped and landed at the very bottom dead in front of him causing him to have to run into me. When he did I kicked his legs out from beneath him causing him to fall to the ground.

"Give me my book back!" I growled as I pinned him to the floor.

"Let's play Belly! We haven't played in a long time." He whined. We wrestled where we were for a few minutes until Esme came through.

"What are you two doing? I've already had to replace this floor three times because of you to wrestling in the house. If you're going to do that, go outside." She was fighting to hide the laughs because I had Emmett pinned stomach down to the floor giving him a massive wedgy. By the time I was done his boxers were ripped and he had to go change into another pair with different pants that had ripped when I pulled them further up to make the wedgy worse.

"Bella." Rosalie came down the stairs with an exasperated look. "Did you really have to give him another wedgy? He is the biggest baby when you win the wedgy wars and I have to hear it." Esme and I giggles.

"Sorry Rose." She winked at me. I ran back upstairs to get ready, I didn't realize Emmett and I had been wrestling for over thirty minutes.

Once I was dressed I told everyone bye and left to meet Edward.

"Morning." I whispered in Edwards ear after I entered through his window. He jumped and his pulse was quick.

"I never hear you come in."

"Vampire." He turned around and smiled at my comment. "Speaking of. You want to come home with me after school? Carlisle and I were going to talk to you about...everything." His smile grew.

"Okay. I'll leave my mom a note." He ran to the kitchen, left a note and met me by the front door. "Mom and dad want to "officially" meet you soon." I smiled at him and nodded. His mother seemed like a wonderful woman. "Can I drive today?"

"Of course." Edward and I took turns driving to school. I wanted to give him the chance since I normally picked him up to take him to my house.

We arrived to school and my first class was as boring as always. I pretended to pay attention and the teacher pretended he knew what he was talking about.

I was getting excited when it was time for biology. I raced to class and Edward was already seated.

"People have been talking about us you know?" Edward grinned.

"Have they?"

"They have." He looked at me with a serious expression. "Does that bother you?" I laughed.

"No. Not in the least."

"Good." The teacher walked in and talked about some bacteria that he had to research on the internet because he didn't know what it was. You would think that schools would hire people that actually knew the subject they were teaching.

Alice, Emmett and I were walking out of gym when some kid started ogling at Alice. She smiled wide enough to show her teeth and the kid ran off.

"That was mean." I laughed.

"What? He deserved it. It's not polite to stare." Alice replied and we continued walking to the parking lot. Edward was waiting for me by his car and Alice jumped in Emmett's jeep with the rest of my siblings. "We will see you at home." Alice beamed and Emmett tore out of the parking lot.

"Now that I know what you guys are, I don't see I didn't notice more about you all, especially Emmett. Does he even try to blend?" I snorted.

"No. He gets in trouble all the time." Edward opened my door for me and I slid into the seat. Once he was inside the car he leaned over and brushed his lips softly against mine. "Are you ready for this meeting?" Edward nodded enthusiastically.

"More than you know." He backed up and we were off towards my house. The drive there was filled with conversation about anything and everything. I loved how Edward and I could talk about the simplest things but find out so much more about each other than we thought we could.

"Eddie!" Emmett came bounding out of the house and scooped Edward into his arms as soon as we pulled up.

"Emmett!" I snarled at him and he placed him back on his feet.

"Touchy." Emmett replied and went back inside.

I took a deep breath and Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't be afraid Bella. I love you, I want this. I would give more than my human self to be with you. This is nothing compared to things that could happen." I shuddered at the thought. "If this is all it takes for me to be with you forever, to be able to love you forever, then I would give it. One hundred times over if I had to." I smiled up at him and he kissed me softly again.

"Come on." He laced his fingers with mine and we walked inside the house and up the stairs to Carlisle's office where he was waiting.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." I breathed out as I opened the door.

**A/N**

**So this, was just something I whipped up. I know not much happened but I really wanted to update for you guys but I didn't have as much time as I normally do. I'll try to update again tonight for the shortness and crapness of this :)**


	10. More Than My Own Life

**A/N**

**Sorry for the false alarm on the updated chapters...I had to do editing and it should that I added new chapters. Okay...so I will need some ideas at the end of the story I will tell you what I need in the authors note. I will put a poll up on my profile for everyone to let me know. I love you guys, you are awesome reviewers!**

If my heart could still beat it would be pounding out of my chest. I knew Edward wanted this, I even wanted it because I'm selfish, but I just hope that everything will work out right. I'm afraid something might go wrong.

"Hello Edward." Edward and Carlisle shook hands and then we sat on the couch in front of Carlisle's desk. "So you are aware that there are things we need to discuss before we can set any plans for your transformation, correct?"

"Yes sir." Edward nodded and I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"First, do you have any questions?" Carlisle asked, you could see the doctor in him coming out.

"I do. Bella mentioned the pain. It lasts three days?"

"It depends. If you are bitten more than once the time can be quicker, but no less than two days." Carlisle paused." The pain, it's awful Edward. Are you sure you want to endure it?" Edward met my eyes.

"I'm positive. I would go through Hell as long as it meant Bella was waiting for me on the other side." He squeezed my hand this time and I smiled.

"We couldn't do it out in public, you would be...screaming. A lot." Carlisle looked warily at Edward but Edward didn't falter he just nodded. "I was thinking we could do it here. It's far enough away from other humans so they couldn't hear, and he could go on his first hunt immediately after." He paused again. "Have you thought of whom you might like to change you?" Edward nodded.

"I have." He turned to look at me and my eyes widened. "Please Bella?" Even though Carlisle mentioned this I was still shocked.

"No. I can't." I looked away from him.

"But you said my blood doesn't call to you anymore." Edward told me while trying to get my gaze back to his.

"But I haven't tasted your blood, I may not be able to stop."

"Bella." Edward bent in front of me and leaned his head down so he was looking in my eyes. "I know you could stop. I trust you, I have faith in you."

"We will all be there to help you if you were to need it." Carlisle added.

"Please?" Edward asked again.

"Can we talk about this part later?" Carlisle nodded.

"The major issue is when the transformation will happen." Carlisle looked to us.

"I don't want to wait too long. I want to do this as soon as possible." Edward spoke up.

"You need time though. We need to know what to do about your parents, that will be your biggest issue. Then what about school? You won't be able to go back. You will have to wait no less than a year before you can be around humans." I was looking at both of them trying to will them to see my point.

"I don't have to continue school."

"What about your parents?"

"I don't know, lets just tell them we are going away together." Edward suggested.

"That won't work. They will want to know why you don't come visit them, ever." I replied.

"She is right Edward. If you are going to do this, we will have to fake your death. Both of you." Carlisle looked between the two of us. "People will need an explanation on why Bella is never at school any more when her brothers and sisters are."

"Now we have to decide when to do this and what his death would be." I told them. I thought for a minute and then came up with an idea. "What about after graduation? Edward could still finish school, and a little while after graduation Edward could mysteriously disappear, I would stick around town for a while so no one would suspect me and then we wouldn't have to fake Edwards death." They both thought about what I had just said.

_That could work I suppose. Not having to fake a death would be easier on his parents too._

"That's exactly what I was thinking." I told Carlisle after I read his thoughts. He looked up to me in shock for a minute then smiled.

_I forgot you could do that. I wonder if Edward knows what I'm thinking right now._

"I have a general idea." Edward replied smiling as Carlisle beamed at him.

"We will have to look further into that before you're changed." Carlisle said referring to Edward hearing thoughts, or, guessing.

After a while longer it was settled. After graduation, two weeks after, Edward would tell his parents he was going to my house. After a few hours of Edward supposedly not being at my house I will call his parents asking if he had left. They, of course, say he had and worry when I tell them I haven't seen him. A few hours later we all meet to look for him and find his car headed towards my house totaled with no body inside. A bit morbid, yes, but it is the easiest way.

"Thank you for your help Carlisle."

"Certainly son." Carlisle walked around the desk and pulled Edward into a hug. "You are a part of this family. You were since the day Bella met you." He released him and walked out of the office giving us time alone.

I turned to look at Edward, and I knew by the look in his eyes that Carlisle's words had touched him.

"Your family is amazing Bella." Edward told me as I scooted closer to him on the couch.

"Our family." I told him and a smile stretched across his face.

"You have no idea how wonderful that sounds." He wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head against his shoulder. "Bella?" I looked up to him so he knew I was listening. "Please? I really want you to be the one to change me."

"Edward..." He cut me off.

"Bella I want it to be you. I want it to be you that gives me our forever, to be you who gave me life." I looked into his eyes and my strength crumbled a little.

"Edward...I don't know."

"What are you so afraid of?" I moved my gaze from his eyes.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Bella." He grabbed my chin and tried to pull me to look at his eyes but I wouldn't move. I thought he was going to give up but he bent before me again to connect our eyes. "Why are you afraid?"

"I don't want to be the one to cause you that much pain Edward. I can't stand the idea of hurting you like that." He smiled slightly and moved back to the couch so he could wrap his arms around me.

"I already told you, this is nothing. And I would rather go through the pain from you than anyone else because it would show how much you had to sacrifice to grant my selfish request. I would forever be living proof of your love, our love." I looked into his eyes and he pressed his lips to mine eagerly. "I love you. More than my own life." He kissed me again but more gentle than before.

"I'll do it." I whispered. I prayed he hadn't heard me say it but the look in his eyes spoke differently.

"You will?" He asked excitedly, I just nodded. "Bella!" Once again his lips were on mine but this was a much more different kiss than before. This was filled with passion, hunger, love, and so many emotions that I didn't know you could portray in a kiss. His tongue grazed my body lip and I granted him his request. His tongue slowly found mine, he was being cautious so he didn't startle me. When his warm tongue touched mine a locked my hands behind his neck and pulled him closer. I knew I was still in control but too much longer and it would slip.

"Edward." I whispered out, he took that as encouragement and moved his tongue eagerly with mine. I pulled away all too soon and he was gasping.

"You've never let me kiss you like that." He panted.

"I didn't know I could control myself that well." I admitted but he just smirked.

"I told you that you could." His smirk grew but then turned into a gentle smile. "Thank you. I wouldn't want anyone else to do this but you."

**A/N**

**So there you have it :) Yes, I kept the graduation plan. Why? Because it works better than just randomly choosing a time. Now, I have a question...I won't be able to update until I get some answers from the poll that is on my profile now :) Do you guys want Bella to have conditions before she turns Edward? Go vote so I'll know. Also, do you want Bella and Edward to get married at all? Just let me know :) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	11. It Wouldnt Be Soon Enough

**A/N**

**Okay so I am excited for this chapter...Why you ask? Because this is the first chapter that will be checked by my new beta!!!! Thank you so much to Azalea! I'm so excited for this! This chapter is dedicated to Azalea and pour etre je! Both of you are amazing, you keep me going! Oh, I never mentioned what grade all these characters were in...ALL are juniors. I know Stephenie Meyer has them one year apart but they are all juniors here. Age wise, they are a year(human years) apart but not in grades.**

One more year. That's all Edward had left of his human life. Two weeks after graduation and Edward would be starting his transformation. I was torn between excitement and dread, but I decided for Edwards sake I would choose excitement. I wanted him to be happy no matter what he chose.

Edward and I were currently at his house. Since we had been spending a large amount of our time at my house, apart from when Edward sleeps, we decided we should stay there for a while.

"It was so nice of you to drop by Bella. Please come back soon." Elizabeth told me after I helped her wash the dishes.

"Thank you for having me again. I truly appreciate it."

"Any time at all dear." She smiled at me and walked into the den with a book she picked up of a shelf in the hallway.

Edward and I exited the kitchen and walked into his room.

"Bella, I cannot wait until you don't have to sneak in my room after my parents fall asleep. I can't wait to be with you, just the way you are, forever." I sighed as we sat on his bed.

"Don't rush it Edward. It will happen." He put his hand on my cheek and looked a bit worried.

"You aren't excited?"

"That is an understatement. Excitement doesn't even cover it. I am more than ready for this. But I want to make sure you are. I want to know that you will be fine and I want you to enjoy the time you have left. I'm not leaving you, you have no reason to rush this. I'm yours forever already. That will never change." He beamed at me after I spoke.

"I know. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can." He laid back on his bed and I laid beside him.

"You will eventually have so much time with me you get sick of me." He rolled his eyes at me. "Just enjoy being with your family while you can." I told him on a serious note. He nodded and had a look of confusion on his face. "What is it?"

"Will I remember them? Once I change?" He asked as he looked in my eyes.

"Some things you will remember. Some stand out more than others but, your human memories fade. I think though, the more you think about them the more real they are. There are things I remember because I think about them constantly."

"Like what?" He asked curiously.

"Like back when I was in school, one of my friends and I would get some spare change and go to a fountain at one of the schools. We would stand on the side, turn our backs to the fountain, make a wish and toss the coin over our head. If we ever ran out of coins we would use the flowers that grew around the fountain." I paused. "Our wishes were always about staying friends forever."

"And...did you? While you could anyway?" He asked me.

"No." I said while looking at the floor. "She moved away. She went to another school while I stayed. We knew she was moving, but we thought we would still be friends. I guess in a way we were but, we never talked, never saw each other, never tried to communicate after about a month. We just, drifted apart."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Don't be. It happens."

"What was her name?"

"Meri." I paused. "I still miss her sometimes. But it was so long ago that the hurt isn't really there anymore." He kissed the top of my head and tightened his arms around me.

"I had a friend almost like that. The only difference was I didn't move too far away. He is only about an hour away but we just lost touch." He smiled a little. "When I had just started at the high school Cory, that was his name, sat with me on the bus. The bus driver hated us because we laughed too loudly. She was a mean old woman. She tried separating us into two different sections of the bus but we got in even more trouble because we just yelled to each other across the seats, she eventually moved us back together." He chuckled once. I saw pictures flashing through his mind of a younger Edward and another boy on the bus laughing and the lady that was driving the bus looking into the mirror frowning at them. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the two of them huddled together clutching their sides laughing at her when she glared. "Cory was a grade ahead of me, he had a brother who was a grade bellow. Matt. Cory got his license and stopped riding the bus. Matt started riding the bus and we became friends just as quickly as Cory and I had." He thought for a moment, sad thoughts. "It is terrible to lose that friendship."

He looked back to me with a small smile but it faded quickly and his hand cupped my cheek.

"You need to hunt. Your eyes, their black."

"I'll be fine." I told him, not being honest, the burn in my throat was becoming painful.

"Mom and dad won't be asleep for about two more hours. I'll drive you back to your house and then you can hunt until time to come here." He told me with a smile. I hesitated but the burn was growing rapidly more painful.

"Are you sure?" I asked but he just grinned.

"I'm positive. Come on."

We stood up and we walked back into the living room.

"Leaving so soon?" Elizabeth asked me.

"Yes." Edward answered for me. "She will be back soon." Elizabeth beamed.

"Be careful you two." She kissed our cheeks and we walked outside.

"She adores you. She loves having you here." Edward told me while he drove towards my house.

"Really?" I asked.

"You know she does." He smirked.

"Maybe." I smiled back.

We pulled up not ten minutes later.

"I'll be back in an hour and a half. I would be back sooner..." Edward cut me off by pressing his lips to mine.

"Take your time." His thoughts were different from his words. _Please hurry. I hate being away you._

"Don't worry, I will. I don't like it anymore than you do." He frowned, not wanting me to hear those thoughts.

"Don't put off what you need because of me Bella." I shook my head at his statement.

"I'm not. I just want to be back with you." I kissed him softly again. "Drive safe." He nodded and opened my door for me. He walked me to the door of the house and smiled. "What?"

"It almost feels like a first date. Waiting to see if the other persons wants you to kiss them."

"I do." I whispered and his lips pressed to mine once again. I giggled when his hands wrapped around me and his tongue was brushing my bottom lip asking for entrance. "I'll never be able to get back to you soon enough if you keep this up." He smiled and stepped away.

"See you soon." He told me as he walked away. _Not soon enough_

I winked at him and his smile broadened.

No, it wouldn't be soon enough.

**A/N**

**So the story about Edward and Bella's friends, those were my friends and what really happened to us. Meri moved off to college pretty far off and Cory is still an hour away while Matt is still at my old school. The fountain and bus thing, true stories as well. I still don't talk to them much at all. Every once in a while we might say something on myspace or facebook but that is it. That's besides the point...I hope you liked this.** **It was hard for me to pick up where I left off and believe ****it or not, the friends things had a point to a later chapter so I hope you paid attention :) Thank you again Azalea and pour etre je, love you both! You should thank Azalea for the effort she put in to this, she is awesome.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! :)**


	12. I Know You Wont

**A/N**

**So spaceout747 asked if this was before _Breaking Dawn_...Well, I've never had that question...uh. I guess you could say that I use bits from all the books at some point...we aren't up to the _Breaking Dawn_ point yet though. There is still another year of school left before that book. We will have a _New Moon_ moment, an _Eclipse_ moment and we have already had a _Twilight _moment so yeah. I'm not going to say which moments it will be for the others or if they will go in order based on the books, that would ruin the story :) But keep in mind, Edwards the human, Bella is the vampire, remember what their real characters were like in the books. Now, spaceout747 had another question, how old am I. I am in college, about to be a Junior actually. I am 20. You said something about less than mediocre spelling and vocab...I wasn't sure if that was bad or not lol. So in my defense in case it was...I'm from the south. Incorrect grammar surrounds me, I'm pretty good with it but there are a few things like laid, lye and such that gets me every time. And with the spelling, I didn't have a beta at the time so I missed lots of typos. So, this is a story in itself, I am done. On with it!**

I decided I would stay somewhere near by Edwards house, ten miles around the area. I didn't like leaving him for a moment, it made me anxious. He wasn't a clumsy person and he didn't have unusual bad luck that seemed to surround me, but I still liked to keep close whenever possible. He was my everything.

"Mind if I join you?" I had heard Alice coming but I was so focused on what I was thinking that I didn't turn to wait for her to catch up.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked her as she ran up to my side.

"They went farther to hunt, I didn't want to go all the way to Canada tonight." I nodded and we continued our hunt. A few deer and a bear later we both stopped dead in our tracks.

After the vision we had was complete we took off for Edwards house.

"They are just curious. Our scent is all over him." Alice tried to reason with me to keep me calm.

"I don't care. I don't want them anywhere near him." I told her harshly. We arrived in a little over a minute. We didn't rush in, the visiting vampires would be watching him from outside. "Did you know who they were?" I asked Alice as we sat under Edwards window where our visitors would show up. We were talking so quickly and quietly no human or vampire could hear.

"No. I've never seen them before." We heard leaves rustling a mile away and knew we were about to find out who they were. I stood only to get into a crouch, Alice joined me.

Only a few seconds later did we meet these vampires face to face.

"Hello." The blond spoke as the brunette came to stand by her side. "I'm Tanya, this is Kate."

Alice nor I spoke. We just stood there in our crouch hissing softly.

"We mean no trouble. He smelled odd for a human, we were just curious." The blond, Tanya, said to us.

"I'm supposing it is your scent that is on him?" The one named Kate asked. I said nothing. "We aren't going to hurt him." At that moment Alice and I had a vision.

_Vision_

_It was late at night and Edward was home alone just after Bella left for a hunt. A woman entered Edwards room through the window._

"_Hello Edward." Tanya said sweetly to a very human Edward._

_Edward remembered her, she had appeared before._

"_Hi." He replied but kept walking towards the door of his room. She gently grabbed his arm and gave him the most alluring smile she could._

"_It's alright." Tanya crooned to him as she rubbed her fingers down Edwards chest. "I won't hurt you." She gave him another seductive smile. Edward tried to free himself from her grip but she tightened her hand on him. "Don't struggle. It only makes it difficult." Tanya said, her voice dripping with lust._

"_Tanya, let go." Edward said fiercely as he tugged his arm away, only because she faltered when he refused her._

_Tanya jumped in front of Edward and pushed him against the wall in his room._

_End Vision_

Alice and I hissed loudly causing Tanya and Kate to recoil slightly.

"You should leave." I said through gritted teeth.

"Alright. We mean no harm." Kate told us. All of us looked to Edwards window when we heard the door open. Tanya was staring at him with her mouth open slightly.

_Dear God. I have to have him._ Tanya thought and stepped forward only to be cut of by me.

"You _will not_ touch him." I growled my words at her causing her concentration to return to me.

"We'll go." Kate grabbed Tanyas arm but she didn't move.

_Imagine how he would feel beneath me. Imagine the taste of his blood after._ I let out a guttural growl at Tanyas thoughts but she looked back to me and smiled.

"Bye." She said as she turned and ran off into the woods, Kate followed immediately. _Don't leave him alone for a second, you don't know when someone else might snatch him up_ Tanya finished with her thoughts.

"What was she thinking?" Alice asked me when I growled again.

"She is a succubus Alice! She wants Edward." The tone of my voice made Alice step back once. "She is going to start planning how to get to him." I started pacing the side of the house.

"Bella?" I turned and saw Edward with his head out of his window with a puzzled look on his face. I wasted no time, I ran to him and kissed him as passionately as I could.

I jumped into the window not breaking our kiss. His arms immediately found my waist and pulled me to him. I brought my lips to his ear to give him time to breath. I licked the hollow of his ear causing him to shiver.

His hands ran up and down my sides causing an indescribable sensation through my skin. I felt his hands on my stomach for a few seconds before I realized he was trying to push me back. I let him lead me to where he wanted and once my legs found the side of the bed I let myself fall back.

Edward was standing over me smirking. He placed himself beside me while one hand went to curl around my hair and the other was on my hip.

He brought his lips back to mine as forcefully as was capable for him and his tongue found mine urgently. He pulled away and moved his lips to my jaw and kissed down to my throat. He chuckled and looked into my eyes.

"Can I bite you?" He asked with another laugh as I giggled quietly.

"You probably wont be able to." I told him honestly while he frowned but it was instantly replaced with a devious look.

He lowered his head back to my throat and I felt his teeth gently graze my neck. His lips pressed down and his teeth bit gently on my skin. I gasped loudly and Edward smirked when he trailed his tongue around to the hallow of my neck. Electricity was shooting through my veins every time I felt his teeth press into my skin.

"Edward." I whispered out. He brought his lips back to mine. I pulled away minutes later to let him breath.

His arms tightened around me and he settled his head in the crook of my neck while we laid on his bed.

"Bella?" Edward asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"What was wrong? Earlier? I heard hissing before but I thought nothing of hit. I came in my room and heard several growls." I looked away from him. "What was it Bella? You looked so upset when I saw you."

"Nothing."

"I may not be able to read you as well as others Bella but I do know that is a lie." Edward told me while looking into my eyes but I couldn't meet them. "Just tell me." He said softly while he wrapped his hands around my own.

"When I was hunting, Alice met me. You remember my powers?" I looked into his eyes this time, he gave me a look that told me to continue. "How, when I'm near another vampire, and in your case, a human, you know I can use their power?" He nodded. "Well, Alice and I just got done hunting, we had a vision of some vampires coming here." Edward kept eye contact with me. "We raced here as soon as the vision was over and waited for them. They showed up, two women. They came because our sent was all over you and it was odd for them. When you walked into your room, one of them saw you." I paused taking a deep breath in to control my anger. "Do you know what a succubus is?"

"Not really." Edward told me.

"A succubus is said to be a demon in the form of a beautiful woman. She seduces human men into bed with her during the night." Edward just stared at me. "Tanya is a succubus. But her being a vampire, most of the men she seduces don't live."

"Okay." Edward looked at me and I could tell he was trying to take all this in.

"She wants you." I told him, the anger flared full force again and I hissed.

"She wants me?" I nodded to him.

"But I won't let her get to you." I swore to him. A nagging voice inside my head made plans on how I would do this.

I looked into his eyes but I didn't see fear there and his trust made me stronger.

"I know you won't," he said with sincerity, and I didn't doubt him or his thoughts.

**A/N**

**So, there you go! Yes, I know that Tanya is their family in the books, but I changed it. :) This worked better. Since Tanya was always craving Edward, I stuck to that and here it is. If you don't like it, I'm sorry. There needs to be some sort of drama in this and now it starts. This isn't supposed to be the book or an addition, this is my imagination...please, no flames about this. Keep in mind, we've already had our _Twilight_ moment so that's not what is going to happen to Edward. But you have three books to get ideas from :) Thank you guys for all the fantastic reviews, I love you all. And a HUGE thank you to my beta, Azalea! You're awesome!**


	13. Adore Him

**A/N**

**Sorry its taken longer than normal to get this chapter out. I'm in a play at my college and it is taking A LOT of my time and performances are next week for two week so updates may not happen and if they do it will be scarce, I'll try really hard to though :) Another HUGE dedication to pour etre je. You are a constant support giver. This story wouldn't have gone on so long if it weren't for you long standing encouragement. Since you started reading, you supported me. Thank you! So, no more waiting, here it is :)**

It had been one week since Tanya and her friend visited and since then Edward has not been left alone for a moment, unless it was for hygiene or personal moments.

I stayed with him in the mornings even when his parents were awake. When I needed to change for school it was normally Alice that came to stay with him. Rosalie was still slightly bitter, she was trying but could still be very rude. Jasper doesn't need to be around him, to be honest I don't trust his control and that leaves Emmett whom normally forgets how strong he really is and nearly breaks Edward in half.

"Just go Bella." Alice told me while pushing me out of Edwards window. I didn't want to leave him, I never do.

"I'll see you at school." Edward said, he was trying to be reassuring but the weak smile he gave me and the thoughts he had weren't comforting. He didn't want me to leave either.

"Bella, it's just a few hours. Go." Alice said giving me a stern look.

"I don't have to hunt." I objected, it was the whole reason I was being forced to leave three hours before the usual time.

"You're eyes are black." Alice's look grew darker.

"Fine." I grumbled, Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll see you soon." He told me while giving me a genuine smile. _The sooner you leave, the sooner I'll get to see you._

He thought making his smile bigger and forcing one on my lips. He leaned forward and kissed me softly and let go of my waist.

"Have fun."

"You too." I replied and then jumped out his window. Truth be told, I did need to hunt. I haven't hunted for two weeks. I knew I had been more agitated and snappy to everyone more often than usual.

I took off and ran as fast as I could to the near by wild life reserve. I hunted quickly and returned to my house to change clothes for school. I had only been gone an hour, I wanted to hurry and get back to Edward.

"Sister!" I turned to see Emmett on the steps in lingerie, in Alice's very skimpy lingerie to be exact. That meant it was way too small and a little too tight.

"Emmett what are you doing? If Alice saw you she would kill you for ruining her underwear. She loves that set.." I knew because Alice and Jasper had a quiet a few good nights because of that specific outfit. "You probably stretched it out."

"Emmett!" A very pissed off Alice walked into the door with a look that would stop the devil himself in his tracks. She is a bit defensive of her lingerie apparently. "You only have ten seconds to have that off, your clothes back on, and that lingerie back in my drawer! One, two, three..." Emmett was gone before she even started counting. By the time Alice got to seven Emmett returned fully dressed in his clothes. Alice growled loudly at him. A thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Alice! What are you doing here? You left Edward alone!" I was in between anger and fearful.

"I saw you decide to come home and knew you would be back to him soon, I left as soon as I saw Emmett in my good lingerie." I growled at her. "I saw no danger Bella, he's fine."

"You don't know that." I told her as I grabbed my clothes and ran to Edwards house. Once I was only three miles away my cell phone started vibrating in my pocket. "Hello?"

"Bella! Get to Edwards, Tanya showed up!" Alices frantic voice said over the phone. I crushed the phone into tiny pieces within my hand and ran harder towards Edward.

The moment I saw his window I jumped through and saw Edward standing in front of Tanya. Her hands were rubbing slowly down his stomach while his hands were clasped around her wrists trying to push her hands away.

She immediately stopped, dropped her hands when she saw me and turned to face me. I hissed loudly and was in front of Edward in under a second.

"I told you to watch him." Tanya said smirking.

"Get. Out." I said slowly, my voice full of hatred and malice.

"We'll finish this later." Tanya said trying to reach around me to touch Edward again, I grabbed her wrist and flung her into the opposite wall. The wall cracked slightly and a bit of plaster from the ceiling fell.

"I told you to get out." My voice with even more hatred if that was even possible.

"You can't guard him forever. You _will_ slip up. Just like you did today." Tanya said as she stood.

"I _can_ guard him forever, and I fully intend to. Trust me, there will be no more slip ups." I snarled at her, she just smiled, winked at Edward and jumped out of the window.

I stood there for a moment, too tense to do anything else but stare out the window with loathing of the creature that just left it.

"Bella?" Edward spoke timidly and softly. I didn't turn to him but relaxed my shoulders, only slightly. I felt his hand rub down my arm. "It's okay." He said quietly while still rubbing my arm reassuringly. "I love you." That broke me out of my gaze. I turned to look at him, no fear was in his eyes.

"I love you." I told him as his hands clasped around mine. "I'm so sorry." I spoke so softly I was sure he hadn't heard me, but apparently he did.

"You have no reason to be. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. If I had been here she couldn't have gotten in and..." He cut me off quickly.

"No. It wasn't your fault." He looked me dead in the eyes. "You can't blame yourself. Besides, nothing happened."

"Yet."

"Stop it Bella." His grip tightened on my hands. "I hate seeing you like this. So defeated, so on edge. It isn't good for you. Since she showed up the first time you have been so wound up. You haven't hunted, you haven't seen your family except for at school. Bella, you aren't taking care of yourself." He pulled my head back up to make me look in his eyes. "I don't like seeing you this way, it hurts me." He whispered softly. "It hurts your family. At least think about them." His eyes pleaded for me to understand. None of his words were harsh, he spoke them softly and lovingly, but that made them cut deeper. I hate seeing him hurt, I hate it even more that I'm the one doing it. I didn't realize how much this really affected him. Not once did he complain or confront me about it. Not even his thoughts were about his discomfort. If I was ever in doubt of his feelings, which I never have been, then this would have proven them.

"I'm sorry." I said ashamed. "I've just been so scared. Just the thoughts of her being anywhere near you...it kills me. I don't know what she would do and worse yet if she..." I couldn't go on. It was almost as bad as the pain of my transformation to think of her harming Edward, much less killing him after she had her fun.

Edward looked at me with love written in his expression. "Bella, I won't leave you. Even if she did hurt me, leaving isn't an option for me. Death holds no power over me as long as I have your love."

A small sob escaped my lips before I could hold it back. I pressed my lips to his and poured my love for him into this moment. This kiss was gentle, not rough or lustful. Every ounce of this kiss was love.

"Forever." I promised him. His face lit up and he smiled at me.

"Forever holds an entirely new meaning when I know I'll spend it with you." His hand brushed my cheek.

"Come on you two!" Emmett shouted from Edwards window.

"It's time for school!" Only Alice would be excited about school, everyone else that was waiting outside groaned.

–

Once school was out, Edward came home with me. We were going to talk to Carlisle about what we should do about Tanya.

"It's nice to see you again Edward." Esme said as she pulled him into a motherly hug.

"You too Esme."

"Come on son." Carlisle said as he placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded to the dinning room and everyone in my family started towards the chairs. "We need to discuss what precautions we can take. We can't risk anything, Tanya is clearly not giving up." I hissed slightly at his words.

"Can we keep him Carlisle? Please?! I promise I'll take care of him, feed him, take him out for exercise, and give him baths." Emmett pouted to Carlisle.

"He isn't a pet Emmett." I said rudely.

"He has a family at home. Abandoning them now isn't the way to go." I nodded in agreement. Everyone around the room was thinking and their thoughts consisted of many things. Emmett was plotting a way to talk Carlisle into letting Edward stay and sex, Rosalie was thinking about sex, Alice was thinking about clothes while Jasper was thinking about starting a war with Tanya. Esme was frowning feeling sorry for Edward while Carlisle was coming up with a plan and Edward was thinking about how much he hated inflicting problems with us.

"You aren't." I told him and he smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"We can take posts." Alice said when she finally thought to the problem at hand.

"That would make him uncomfortable." I said while Edward thought a thank you. "If I hadn't left to being with this wouldn't have happened." I glanced at Alice and she frowned sheepishly.

"But what about when you have to hunt. You can't stay around the human if you take two weeks before you hunt again." Rosalie said as she threw rude glances Edwards way.

"When I need to hunt I can bring _Edward_ here." I gave a pointed look to Rosalie who took my hint to lay off of being rude.

"That may work." Carlisle started thinking more. "Yes, that may be the best thing to do. Bella can stay with him like normal, but when she needs to go hunt, she can bring him here for however long she needs. He would be safer here with all of us rather than just one of us at his house." Carlisle announced. "What do you think?" Carlisle looked to Edward.

"It's fine with me." Edward said, his thoughts changed to guilt.

"Edward, you aren't going to be in anyones way. They want to help you too." Rosalie huffed and I shot her a glare which made her smile at Edward, which turned out to be a grimace but at least she tried.

From that day until the rest of this week I stayed by Edwards side, only leaving him if he needed to do something personal, just like before.

Three weeks went by without any problem. There wasn't a sign of Tanya. I relaxed, hoping that she was done here and left.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Night Bella." Edward replied sleepily as my fingers ran through his hair.

"Sleep well."

"Umhm." He mumbled as he drifted to a peaceful sleep.

We had had a long day. At school we had finals, once we arrived back to his house we had to help his parents paint someones house that didn't have money to hire real painters. After we painted everyone from my family and Edward and I went swimming. Once we were done we arrived back here, at Edwards house, and helped his mother cook supper. He immediately came to bed once he was done, he was exhausted.

I hummed softly creating my own little song, a smile appeared across Edwards face and I focused on his thoughts instead of trying to tune them out.

He was dreaming of me. We were on a beach, we were on a blanket in the sand watching the waves. There was nothing fancy, just Edward and I hand in hand and adoring each others presence.

That seems like all I ever do, all I ever want to do when I'm with Edward, adore him.

**A/N**

**So I made this chapter a little bit longer since I wasn't going to get to update in a little while. Hope you enjoyed it :) Another thank you to my beta...YOU ROCK :) You are so amazing, thank you for your help! I might update faster if you gave me more reviews....it keeps me going. Your encouragement is wonderful! **

**  
THANK YOU MY AWESOME FANFICTION READERS!!!**


	14. Nothing More, Nothing Less

**A/N**

**So its been a really long time since I updated this story, sorry about that. But I do have your update now :) This dream might get a little confusing. This is from Bella's pov but the dream is in Edwards. The dream itself will be in italics and when Bella describes the dream it will be normal font.**

The school year was finally over. We will start in only two months time as seniors. After that year is up...Edwards transformation. Every time Edward was sleeping I was left with my thoughts.

"Bella?" Edward stirred in his sleep but his breathing was still deep and slow. I cuddled up closer to him to hopefully appease him. It seemed to, but only for a minute. "Bella?" Edward mumbled again followed by a sigh. I had been blocking his thoughts out of privacy for him, when he does things like this it sparks my curiosity. I stopped blocking his mind and let his thoughts fill me.

Edward and I were somewhere I haven't seen before, I wasn't exactly sure where we were. It was slightly dark in the beautifully decorated room. Since the dream is from Edwards eyes I couldn't see as much as I can now, it reminds me of how fragile humans are, how weak their senses are.

_There was something a little ways off in the distance, not but a few feet. It, whatever it was, started moving closer to where I was standing. Within a blink the figure of a woman was in front of me. "Bella?" A smile was on my lips as I reached my hand for the woman. I noticed Bella's features standing out the closer I moved towards her. My hands connected with her hips and another sigh escaped me. I brought my lips to hers softly as my hands danced around the hem of her shirt, I felt the icy touch of her skin. My lips parted slightly asking for permission, she granted my request and I slid my tongue slowly forward. _

Once my icy tongue met his it wasn't the sensation I was expecting. I was feeling everything from Edwards point of view. I felt my ice cold touch on Edwards warm tongue. The feeling was indescribable. All I had ever felt was how warm Edward was to me, not how cool I was to him.

_I grabbed her hips and pushed her backwards. She must have felt the bed behind her legs, she fell gracefully back onto it. I pulled myself over Bella and smiled down to her. "I love you Edward." She whispered so softly in my ear._

"I love you Edward." I whispered in his ear. I couldn't help it, seeing the look of pure adoration in his eyes during this dream made me say it. I meant it so much more than I could ever truly express to him.

_That was all it took to undo me. I slid my hands under her shirt and lifted it easily over her head. She was gorgeous. More gorgeous than I could have ever imagined. I ran my hands slowly down her stomach. I lowered my head and placed a gentle kiss above her belly button. _

I took in a quick breath. I couldn't believe that I could actually feel what he was feeling, and how cold my body was to him.

_I smirked when she inhaled quickly. I brought my lips to hers roughly and immediately deepened the kiss. I pulled back and made a trail of kisses to her jaw. I kissed down to her neck and bit her gently causing her to giggle. She quickly shredded my shirt and brought her lips back to mine. "Bella." I whispered softly as her lips made their way to my ear. _

My emotions were going over drive. I could feel his, plus mine. This dream had to stop and soon.

_My weight was held up on one of my arms and when it slipped my body slid forward against Bellas causing friction between us._

"Edward." I gasped out when I felt Edward bring his body over mine acting out what just happened in the dream.

"_Edward." Bella gasped out my name causing me to push my body forward again. My hands went to hold her hips as I pushed forward once more. "Edward." Bellas voice came out more strained causing me to look up to her eyes. "Edward?" Bella was looking at me with black eyes, I backed off instantly. "Edward!"_

I called his name again when he pushed himself against me a third time. I shook him gently to try and wake him. His head raised only slightly. "Edward?" His voice didn't respond. Suddenly he pulled back sharply almost falling off the bed. "Edward!" I grabbed his wrist as he started to fall backwards. I pulled him forward and laid him gently back on to the bed. His eyes flew open and met mine. I knew what was wrong, I saw how I looked in his dream. His mind created a different scenario to comply with what I had actually felt. My eyes, I was sure, were black. But it wasn't from thirst as his mind had portrayed. It was from want, from my desire for him.

"Are you alright?" His voice was shaky and filled with concern as he saw the color of my eyes. I pulled back slightly, somewhat hurt.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I spoke gently. This caused him to lean forward and his facial features to soften.

"I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't." He brought his hand to my cheek and smiled reassuringly to me. "It was just the dream I had..." He paused to think of what he was going to say.

"I know. I saw." His eyes grew.

"You saw my dream?" His voice cracked slightly.

"I was trying to wake you. Just listening to you, seeing your dream...I." I paused from embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Edward grabbed me and held me close. "I know you would never hurt me. It was my fault for putting you in that situation. You couldn't help that your thirst grew. It's okay."

"No, I wasn't thirsty, I promise. The dream you had was...detailed." He let go of me and dropped his head. "Don't be embarrassed. It's just...I wasn't desiring your blood. That wasn't why my eyes were black. I've never explained this to you but...not only when we need to hunt but when we are faced with more desire than what we're used to, our eyes turn black. There are only two things our eyes turn for though, only two things that cause that much lust."

"What was it?" He asked me as his eyes met mine.

"You." His cheeks blushed which caused me to giggle slightly. "I told you, your dream was pretty detailed and I could feel everything that you did plus what I was feeling. If I didn't wake you when you did...It was getting hard to control myself." I admitted. I knew if I could have blushed, I would have.

"Really?" I looked to Edward and he had a smile on his face. "You want me that much?" I rolled my eyes at his question.

"Of course I do!" His lips were on mine before I could say anymore. His hands were gripping my hips trying to close any space between us. I pulled away from his lips but he continued his kisses on my neck. "Edward." I cursed myself for making it sound more like I was encouraging him. "Edward." I spoke a little more firm yet still soft.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confusion written on his face.

"I'm not sure we can do...this." I stated and his face fell. _She doesn't want me_ was his thought. "That's not true Edward." I told him as I pulled his face up so he was looking into my eyes. "I'm not sure if I can control myself in that way. Sure your touch is driving me crazy now but, I'm used to what we do, which is very little. And I'm sorry about that but, more than that...I'm not sure if I can handle it."

"I know you can." His lips were on mine again. I pulled back after a moment. "Bella, I trust you."

"I know you do. That's why I'm stopping. I'm not sure what it would be like for me to be with you this way." Edwards head fell.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked him.

"For trying to pressure you, that's not like me." I smiled at him.

"Edward, you aren't pressuring me. I want to give in. I really do, but I can't. Especially not right now. I told you, I've just gotten used to being with you and not wanting to hurt you. I'm not sure how much I can take." I thought for a moment. "I'm not being fair to you am I?"

"What do you mean?" He asked me as his eyes met mine once again.

"Other people, they can have physical relationships. I'm taking that away."

"That's not what's important to me Bella." I raised an eyebrow at his statement. "It doesn't mean I don't want a physical relationship it's just..." He blushed. "I can live without it. All I need is you. I just want to be able to do this, for you." He didn't have to elaborate. I knew what he meant, even if I didn't his thoughts clarified. He wanted to please me. He felt like he couldn't do much of anything for me and him pleasing me would be a way to pay back for all he can't do.

"I don't need anything but you either Edward. You don't have to prove anything for me or try to do things that I don't need done." I smiled at him and he returned a smile. "I love you." I whispered as I placed my forehead against his.

"I love you too Bella. More than life itself."

That was all we needed, our love. Nothing more, nothing less.

**A/N**

**Okay so I brought up the sex issue. No they aren't finished talking about it. I've decided, there aren't going to be any conditions with turning Edward. The very last line of this chapter just backs up my point, all they need is each other. Anything else is invalid. Sex before or after marriage, I'm still not sure about. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me in a review or a PM. **


	15. World War II

**A/N**

**Hello, hello all! I'm very sorry for taking so long for the update, I'll make no excuses but know it won't happen again, and in case it does, you have my full permission to pm me and tell me you will kick my ass if you don't get your update, full permission. So I still haven't decided the sex before or after thing so I'm just going to let it flow and see what happens, if they do they do, if not then they don't. Here is your update :) Oh, and just so you guys know, I'm changing when Bella was turned. I have no idea why I picked 1878 to begin with but just forget that date :) You will see why. This chapter deals with war and it won't be a ray of sunshine so if you don't like the topic, I suggest you be wary. This chapter will be longer and it will be pretty sad, at least that's what I'm going for. You will get the full background on the Bella in this story so I hope you like it :)**

Edward woke up earlier than usual, it was the weekend again so we decided to do something with his parents. I knew that Edward would have limited time with his family now so he needed to spend as much time with them as was possible.

When I needed to leave I, reluctantly, left Edward with Emmett. He was really the last person I wanted to leave Edward with but I tried to keep in mind that Edward didn't need to be babysat, just protected from Tanya.

I changed quickly and arrived back to Edward's house as planned.

"Good afternoon Bella." Elizabeth told me as she opened the front door for me.

"Good afternoon Elizabeth." She pulled me in for a hug.

"You're freezing dear. Are you sick?" Elizabeth asked me as soon as Edward walked into the hall where we were standing.

"Hey Bella." Edward cut in quickly so I wouldn't have to answer his mothers question.

"Thank you." I whispered so softly into his ear I knew his mother couldn't hear. He leaned back and smiled at me.

Elizabeth was beaming at us and watched us without trying to hide it.

"Belly!" I turned in astonishment to see Emmett running towards me. Elizabeth started laughing while Edward scurried out of Emmetts path.

He reached me and picked me up spinning me around.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered to only Emmett. He just smirked at me.

"We just love your brother Bella. Ed and I have just fallen in love with him." Elizabeth said as she was giggling at Emmett.

"I hope he hasn't been too much trouble." I told her and I turned to glare at my brother.

"No not at all dear. He is a joy to have around. He lightens up the whole place." She was smiling fondly at Emmett.

"You haven't broken anything, have you?" I asked him, he pouted.

"I didn't mean to."

"Emmett!"

"Oh it was just a silly vase Bella. I didn't like it much anyway." Elizabeth said, as she hugged Emmett. When she couldn't see him, he stuck his tongue out at me earning him a glare. "I'm going to make lunch, would you like anything?" She looked to the three of us and Emmett and I automatically shook our heads. "You've been here all morning Emmett, are you sure you aren't hungry?"

"No mam. I had a big breakfast." He licked his lips and patted his stomach. He went hunting before he came, he had bear, his absolute favorite.

"Alright, what about you Edward?" He nodded. "I'll bring it to you." She turned and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing in here? You were supposed to watch him from outside." I rose my voice but it wasn't loud enough for Elizabeth or Edward Sr. to hear.

"I got bored Belly. You know I can't do one thing for long. I was sitting outside his window counting the blades of grass and I couldn't handle it anymore once I got passed ten."

"Ten thousand?" Edward asked him.

"No. Just ten." Edward laughed, but I was still glaring at Emmett.

"Oh, come on. I didn't hurt him."

"No but you could have. You aren't careful enough around humans, _and_ you did break something."

"I didn't mean to. Me and Edward were throwing the football and when I ran back to catch it...the table got in my way and the vase fell." I just shook my head. Telling Emmett that throwing a football inside a house wouldn't make sense to him and telling him he could have caught the vase wouldn't have occurred in his head at the time. Emmett isn't stupid, he just doesn't think.

"Calm down little sis. Edward is still alive, that's all that matters." I looked lazily up to Emmett and he grinned. "See you when you get home." He turned and walked out of the room. I heard him telling Edwards parents goodbye and then he left.

"I like Emmett. There is something different about him than the rest of your family."

"He is definitely different." I knew Emmett wouldn't mind me telling Edward about him so I decided I would. "Before he was changed, Emmett was a happy person, and he still is. He has always been able to take what life gives him and turn into something he loves, even if he really doesn't. He is the only one of our family that actually didn't mind being turned. The rest of us hated it and some point or another."

"Even you?" Edward asked me softly, I nodded. His head dropped and he sat on his bed.

"It was when I was first turned. Now I couldn't be more happy than to be what I am. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have you." Edward looked in my eyes and smiled at me.

"Why didn't you like it before?" I sighed heavily at his question. "You don't have to tell me."

"No, I don't mind. I just, I had a good life. I was happy with who I was. My parents loved me and I also had a little brother. I shifted my focus from Edward, to the ground. "I was changed not long after that. I was still upset about having lost him and then, I was like this. I almost killed my parents afterwards."

"Who changed you?"

"Carlisle. Did I ever tell you I was a nurse during World War II?" His eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly. I couldn't help but laugh a little at his expression. He eventually shook his head _no_. "I was. And my little brother, his name was Daniel. He was two years younger than me. I was seventeen when I was stationed at Pearl Harbor." Again his eyes widened. "My family was there with me, I didn't want to go alone. When we were hit, I was at the nurses station undergoing training for surgery in case a doctor couldn't get to someone. I was doing very well, I was one of the best nurses being trained, I was almost complete. All I had let to learn was anesthesia." I took in a large breath. "I heard all the aircrafts flying but I thought the soldiers were just training, I felt a few blasts, but again thought it was training. My family was getting a tour of one of the ships, I wasn't sure which one. I was bout to leave to meet them when we were bombarded with injured and dying men and women. Some nurses passed out and some were sick just watching. I was one of fifteen people trying to tend to fifty people at once. More people kept coming and we were out of space. We were out of morphine because of emergency surgeries so people were left suffering. A head doctor sent me, a doctor, and two more nurses out to one of the ships that had just been bombed." I looked over to Edward who was breathing quickly and listening to me intently. It was getting difficult for me to speak, what I was going to have to tell soon was starting to get to me. I felt a warm hand on mine.

"It's alright Bella." Edward looked into my eyes. "You don't have to finish if you don't want to." I shook my head.

"You should know." He nodded and placed his other hand with mine. "The four of us ran to a ship that was sinking, it was the Arizona. We got in and tried to help as many as we could. While we were trying to perform delicate tasks, men were trying to drill out other men that were stuck just below us." Again I paused. This was such a hard topic for me and telling it completely for the first time was like I was living the nightmare over again. "It was so hard to concentrate but we all did except for one of the extra nurses. She passed out like some of the others. The doctor sent me to tend to her while he finished a surgery on a man that had a bullet in his arm. I got her awake and she had to leave. I returned back to the doctor to help him with another man he was doing surgery on, he was shot in the stomach and bleeding internally as well. I got the bullet out quickly while the doctor tried to stop the bleeding. There were so many people. They all needed us, but we couldn't help them all. None of it compared to what I witnessed right after I got the bullet out of that mans stomach."

I felt like I couldn't go on. I had been holding back the dry sobs, I wasn't sure how much longer I really could do that.

"I looked down at one of the ground bars that led to the bottom of the ship where the kitchen was, when I looked down there were men reaching through the bars trying to get out. One person stood out in particular, my little brother. I dropped to my knees and yelled for him, when he saw me, he pushed by some of the men. I grabbed his hand and held on to it for dear life." A flashback that I had been trying to keep away filled my mind.

_Flashback_

"_Danny!" I dropped to my hands and knees when I saw my brother looking panicked and searching for something. He heard my voice and raced to the ground bars. _

"_Bella, were stuck. We can't get out of here. Mom and dad just walked out of the room when we got hit. The door jammed shut and now it's flooded. Water is leaking through and there isn't a way out." His voice was rough and shaky. Terror was written in his face._

"_Look some more!" I commanded of him._

"_We've been looking Bella. Even if we could find a way it, it's flooded in the halls, if we opened a door we would all drown." A scream echoed through and Danny shoved his hand through the bar. I grabbed it quickly and held on to him while I sobbed. "I love you Bella." I looked in his eyes, they were swollen and red._

"_Stop it! You're getting out."_

"_We _can't _Bella. There isn't a way out."_

"_Stop saying that! There has to be a way." I looked around me and grabbed the nearest man. "We've got to help them!" He shoved me and I fell back to where I was facing Danny again. I stood back up and grabbed a different mans arm. "Please, we have to get them out, we can't leave them." I said desperately to the man. He looked down and saw the men trapped below. He fell to his knees and pulled me down with him._

"_It's bolted." He said as he pulled on the bars. "We would have to get a jackhammer, we don't have one close enough." I kept sobbing and he put his hands on my shoulders. "Help me pull. Pull as hard as you can." I nodded and we grabbed opposite sides of the bars. "Ready? Go!" I pulled with every bit of might that I could muster. "This won't work, we would need more people." He looked down below. "Hey!" Some of the men stopped screaming and looked to him. "If you want to get out, push these bars when I say." They nodded and as many of them as could fit grabbed a bar. "Push!" The man beside me yelled. The men below pushed while the two of us above pulled. The bars bent slightly but other than that, didn't budge. "Push!" He yelled again as we pulled. The bars didn't even bend this time._

_A soldier walked by and saw what we were trying to do. He got on his knees beside me, when we pulled he joined us and pulled. The bars bent a little more but not enough to get anyone through. "Again!" The soldier yelled. Again we pulled and the bars bent a little more. We pulled and the men below pushed until we were all exhausted._

"_We can't stop!" I yelled to them as I tried pulling again, I was alone in my efforts. By this point the water was up to the mens knees but was moving up quickly. _

"_Bella." My brother said as softly as was possible for all the noise around us. "It won't work."_

"_Yes it will!!"_

"_Bella! Just give it up!"_

"_No!" I tried to yell, but my voice was going hoarse. "We...We can't stop. We have to keep trying." I pulled again but to no avail. My tears were pouring down my face, as was Danny's._

"_It's okay Bella. You tried." He grabbed my hand again, causing me to cry harder._

_I wasn't listening to him, I pulled on the bars, I pulled as hard as I could through my failing strength._

"_Damn it!" I slammed my hand down on the bar. "Push Danny, please!" He grabbed both of my hands._

"_Stop it!" I was struggling to get free. He was so much stronger than me. "Just stop. It's alright."_

"_To hell it is boy!" A man came and pushed Danny off a stool causing him to fall into the water that went to his chest._

"_Ass hole!" I stuck my arm through the bar and punched him as hard as I could, even though my strength was failing it was enough to knock him back into the water so Danny could get back up._

"_Don't listen to him Bella." When I looked in his eyes I knew the courage I believed up to that was just a facade. He was terrified. _

"_I love you Danny." I rested my forehead on both of his hands that were above the bars._

"_I love you Bella. Now get out of here." I looked swiftly to him. _

"_No! I'm not leaving you, you can't make me!" Any other time I would have cared about how childish I sounded, but I didn't care in the least right now. I couldn't leave my little brother alone with all those men. I wouldn't do it._

_The water was now up to his chest while he was standing on the stool. I clung to his hands, men were panicking and desperate to get to where he was. I wouldn't let go of him, I didn't care. I couldn't do it. There were already two dead bodies floating in the water and Danny tried his hardest to keep his focus on me._

_The men that were helping me try to lift the bars gave up. They both left and went to another part of the ship. _

_Bullets were flying past me while I ducked closer to the ground. I eventually just laid down and rested my head on the bars again while Danny ran his hands through my wild hair. We both cried while we clung to each other while we had the chance. The bullets, the rocking of the ship, people screaming, none of it broke my concentration on my brother. He was all I focused on. I turned my head so I could look in his eyes. We didn't speak, we just looked to each other._

"_You need to look for mom and dad, Bella." The water was close to his neck now._

"_I'm not leaving you, Danny." He saw the resolution in my eyes, I wasn't moving, someone would have to pry me away from him and even then I would fight till my death. "I'm so sorry." I dropped my head and his hand pulled it up sharply._

"_Don't you dare say that! Do you hear me? This _was not _your fault. You better not ever blame yourself." I could hear how serious his words were but I blamed no one but me. Not even the damned Japanese that caused this. I shouldn't have asked my family to come with me. I was a coward and my family's death is the result of that. "Isabella!" My eyes flew to his. Since he was able to speak he never called me Isabella, just like I never called him Daniel. This was the very first time I've ever heard that name come from his mouth. "Not. Your. Fault. Do you understand me?" I thought my body would break from my sobs, I was going into hysterics and seeing the water right under his chin wasn't helping me to calm._

"_Danny, I need you, you can't leave me." I got to my knees to beg him. "Don't leave me alone!"_

"_Stop it Bella!" Danny was sobbing harder. "This isn't you. Stop it right now. You will be fine. I know you will. You're a fighter, you always have been. You will be fine." His words were muffled by the water that was covering his mouth. He was sticking his head up to the bars to try to breath. My heart was breaking. It wouldn't ever heal again. How could it?_

"_Danny." My voice was a broken whisper, a cry. I wasn't even sure he could hear me._

"_I love you Bella." The water was about to flow out from the bars. There was just enough room for his head to fit where the bars had dented so he could breath. His hand tightened around mine and mine tightened in return._

"_No. No, no no!" I looked frantically for someone that could help, anyone. I didn't care who. They had to save my baby brother. Someone had to help him! A man walked by that carried a large gun, I didn't know what kind it was, I didn't care. "Help him!" I grabbed the man and pointed to my brother. "Please you have to help him!" The man pulled me back. "No!"_

"_Get your hands off her!" Danny yelled as loud as he could from the water filling his mouth._

"_I'm going to try to blow the bars off, I don't want the bullets to ricochet off and hit you." The man told me. I nodded and scooted back a little more but I kept my eyes on my drowning brother._

"_Hurry!" The man ran to the bars and shot relentlessly at the steal keeping me from my brother. My brothers hand was no longer visible. _

_I knew it was stupid, I did. But it didn't stop me. I ran to the bars and stuck my hand in the water searching for his hand. A sharp pain filled me from my stomach. I thought my heart had finally burst but I didn't care, I needed to get to my brother. The man shooting stopped and dropped to my side. I pushed him away when he tried to pick me up. I saw my brothers eyes and he swam back to the top. He stuck his head back up to the bars and his eyes widened as he looked at my stomach._

"_Bella!" I just reached both arms through the bars and grabbed him. I hugged him as tightly as I could through the pain in my stomach. I heard a gurgle and looked to him, his body was turning a blue color and I stopped breathing._

"_Danny?" His eyes met mine but there was a distance between us._

"_L...love." He took a deep breath but it just pulled more water into his mouth. His arms slackened around me and I tightened mine._

"_Danny." I put one of my hands on his shoulder and shook him even though I knew it was pointless. "Danny?" His eyes were open but there was nothing in them. No sign of fear, no sign of anything. "DANNY!" My sobs shook my body and I lost hold of my brother in my arms. My hand reached down and caught one of his but I didn't have a good grip. Only seconds later did he slip through my grasp. _

_The pain in my stomach was overwhelming but the pain in my chest doubled that. "Danny! No! Come back to me, please! You can't leave me!" I was suddenly wrenched away by something that felt like ice, I fought. I fought as hard as I could to get away, whatever was holding me didn't let go. "I have to go back! I have to get him, I can't leave him here!" Still, whatever was holding me didn't waver in its hold._

"_You need to be still." I turned to see the face of the doctor that had come with me to the ship. We were stepping over dead bodies through the entire length of the hall. "You were shot, I need to get the bullet out now. You're losing too much blood." Only then did I notice that the doctor wasn't breathing._

"_Why aren't you breathing?"_

"_I'm going to help you." He told me and then a pain much worse than anything I've ever felt took over my body. "My name is Carlisle. I'll be here when you wake up." Then the pain roared into my chest and spread throughout me, consuming every inch of me._

_End Flashback_

My body wasted not one second before breaking down into dry sobs. Edwards arms were around me in an instant.

"Bella! What happened?" Edward asked me with concern dripping from his voice.

"M...My, my brother." That's all I could get out. I couldn't say anymore than that.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here. I won't leave you."

**A/N**

**I know war isn't a pretty thing, so I didn't try to make it seem that way. I mentioned something about Japanese, **_**I**_** do not have anything against them. It was just something that was realistic for war. It was really hard for me to write, let me know what you think. Did I make you cry? Please review guys. They always keep me writing. And yes, I know that Danny is the name of Josh Hartnet's character in Pearl Harbor the movie, it seemed to perfect for Bella's little brother. I hope you all liked the idea of Bella having a brother, it comes into play later in the story so it was important.**

**My beta Azalea would like to add this (her exact quotes that she added while she was editing this), she thinks that this was her favorite chapter out of them all! She cried when she read Danny died and could feel the pain Bella was going through because she's been through the same thing, she said it brought a lot of memories back for her, but she enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please Review guys, I love it when you do!**


	16. Fears

A/N

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I've not been able to update!!! I still don't have a computer, I'm using my sisters right now, but as soon as I get that new computer, I'll be updating like crazy! I won't draw this note out apart from one last comment. Someone noticed (**_**CaptureTheDream**_**), I'm surprised more didn't, about how I said Alice found Bella but yet I said Carlisle changed her. Both are true. You will see why. And as for the date, as I explained before, I have no clue why I put the 1800s. I'm a dork and changed it because I wanted it to fit with WWII. Forgive the typos, I'm sending this to my beta after I post, I feel you guys have waited long enough. So I will update the chapter with the corrections later. Without further ado, your next chapter!**

"Sh. It's alright." Edward kept rocking me back and forth, trying to calm my hysteric sobs.

"Danny." I whispered out. Edward nodded and kept whispering into my ear how everything was alright now.

After an immeasurable amount of time, I calmed. I got my nerves up to explain what I had just seen. I told Edward every detail of my flashback. I broke down again but, like before, Edward held me and calmed me.

"I don't know what to say." Edward told me once I finished my tragic story. I smiled weakly at him. After what only seemed like a few minutes to me, Edward fell asleep. I watched him intently, sure not to miss a moment.

How is it that someone so beautiful, so fragile, and so caring could be someone who loved me? How did I get so lucky? Sometimes I wonder how crazy Edward is to fall in love with a vampire. Out of all the people in the world, he chooses the one who isn't alive nor dead. Is it really a good thing that I'm with him?

"Stop thinking about that." I turned to see Edward looking at me with saddened eyes. "I can't always know what your thinking, but your eyes give you away." He sat up and brought his hand to my cheek. "I love you Bella. No one else could ever come close to you, no one." I smiled to him but his expression was still serious. "How could I possibly love someone else now that I've met you?"

I took a moment to let his words sink in. I also thought of what Alice would say, I could almost hear her voice. _Bella you're being ridiculous. You know he was meant to be with you. You've seen what would happen if you chose not to turn him yourself, he would be changed no matter what and he always ends up with you. Don't fight fate. You will never win. _I smiled at the thought of these words coming from Alice. She is right. I can't fight fate and win.

"I'm sorry." I told Edward as I looked into his eyes. "I just feel like you deserve so much more. Someone who can be with you and not have to fight themselves to keep from killing you. Someone who could be with you physically and not deny you anything."

"None of that matters to me. Having to fight with yourself shows how much you really do love me. Sure we can't be together physically…" He blushed when he said this. "But that doesn't matter to me Bella. You. That's all I want, that's all I'll ever want and what I'll want until the end of time." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his urgently. His hands locked onto my waist as mine locked behind his neck.

When his tongue traced my bottom lip, I held my breath. He had kissed me this way before, but for some reason his touch was calling to me a little stronger than usual. He noticed my body tense and pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…your scent is a little stronger." He completely pulled away and sat up.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm fine, it just took me off guard." I wasn't sure why he was calling to me stronger today than normal, but it just proves that I can never be too careful with him.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Once it was five that afternoon we got in my car and drove to my house. Carlisle wanted to speak with Edward by himself and asked that I bring him over.

"Eddie!" Emmett came barreling through the kitchen to the living room door where Edward and I stood. I noticed Edward flinch and couldn't help but giggle. Emmett stopped abruptly in front of Edward. "I made you pancakes!" Emmett held out a pan with something that looked like cow patties. Edwards nose scrunched and he looked as if he would throw up.

"Is that toxic?" I asked causing Edward to laugh.

"Silly Belly. Of course not. Its got chocolate chips in it!" I looked back into the pan and noticed that the "pancake" was solid chocolate chip, apart from some things I couldn't identify.

"What else?" I questioned.

"This." Emmett pointed to something that looked like a worms. "Is noodles. This is a meatball." He said as he pointed to a clump in the center. Human food was already disgusting, but what Emmett had in his hands, that was vile.

"You don't have to eat it." I told Edward as he let out a sigh of relief which caused Emmett to pout.

"But thank you." Edward said quickly. "It's the thought that counts…right?" I giggled and Emmett looked satisfied with Edwards answer. "Thank you." Edward said quietly as we walked away form Emmett and towards Carlisle's office. I just smiled brightly to him.

"Come in." Carlisle said as I knocked on his door. I opened it and allowed Edward through. "Please, have a seat." He pointed to a chair for Edward. I could hear his heartbeat pick up once I turned to leave.

"I'll be downstairs." I smiled encouragingly to him and his heartbeat slowed slightly. I winked at him and he blushed causing my smile to grow. I walked out and shut the door behind me. I knew he was nervous to be alone with Carlisle. He wasn't afraid of him, he was probably the best out of all of us at controlling his thirst. He was just afraid of what he wanted to talk about. I knew it was going to be about his transformation. He wanted to share things with him and bond with him a little to try and make him more comfortable when he joins the family.

I was beyond excited about him being with us. That day couldn't come soon enough, but yet it could. I still didn't want to take his life away, but me being the selfish creature I am, I couldn't wait to be with him for eternity.

"He loves you." I turned to see Jasper sitting on the couch. I didn't even notice him there, he was so quiet. I smiled widely and went to sit beside him.

"I know. He's crazy for it."

"I don't think so." I turned my head to meet Jaspers eyes. "He's lucky. All of us know how wonderful you are. You are the only one who doesn't see it." I laughed once and dropped my gaze from his eyes. "You've seen the outcome. You know what would happen if you don't change him. Would you really want his experience to be that way?"

I thought about the vision Alice and I had. Edward was brutally attacked by a vampire. He was older and at a school, walking down the sidewalk. A vampire comes and almost kills him. Rosalie, believe or not, is the one that saves him. She brings him to our house and I'm forced out. Carlisle has to bite him several more times to get enough venom in his weak heart. It was a very disturbing vision.

"I didn't think so." Jasper said as he turned his gaze to the wall.

"I'm just scared." I admitted.

"Fear will be the death of us all. Fear is nothing but what a person allows themselves to be weakened by. You are the one to choose if you are strong enough to conquer it." Jasper stood and made his way to his and Alice's room.

I thought about what he said. It was so true. I can fear, but only if I allow myself. Otherwise, there would be nothing to fear. If I thought to hard, it would be confusing, but it wasn't.

I didn't realize I had been contemplating this for over an hour, not until Edward came down the steps. I looked to him and saw that he was thinking hard about something.

"What is it?" He looked up quickly when he heard my voice and turned to smile at me.

"Nothing. Carlisle just gave me a lot to think about." I saw a light blush cover his cheeks. _Don't think about it, don't think about it. _I was hoping his thoughts would clue me in but they didn't.

"Tell me." I ran to his side in an instant. I was curious by what he was hiding. He shook his head and his smile grew. I concentrated on his thoughts again, surely he couldn't keep hiding whatever it was he was blushing about. _Don't think about it Edward. La la la la. Don't do it. Carlisle didn't explain much about it…Dang it! _ "Didn't explain what?"

"Get out of my head." He said as his blush got a little more red.

"Edward." I looked at Edward seductively. I laced my fingers with his and leaned forward until my lips were even with his and only half a centimeter apart.

"No fair." He whispered before I pressed my lips to his. I pulled back and smiled at him causing him to shiver. "Just…stuff." He said softly as I pressed my lips close to his ear.

"What stuff?" I asked before I placed a kiss on the hallow beneath his ear. I knew it was a sensitive spot for him.

"Being a vampire." His voice was low and husky, I knew my plan was working.

"And?"

"What it's like being a vampire." His raspy voice answered.

"Belly! Get a room!" Emmett shouted from the third floor as he leaned over the rails. Edward jerked up right and looked at me accusingly, I smiled sheepishly.

The next thing that Edward thought gave me the answer to my question, even with Emmetts interruption.

"He gave you a sex talk?" I asked loudly, causing Emmett to laugh.

"You should have heard it Belly! I think Carlisle and Esme might just beat Rose and I in the bed department from what I heard of their conversation." I ignored Emmetts comment and ran straight to Carlisle's office.

"You gave him a sex talk?" I asked in disbelief. "You wanted me to bring him here so you could talk to him about sex?"

"I felt he deserved to know a few things about being a vampire. That was not the only thing we talked about and that wasn't the reason I asked him to come here." He stated calmly. "Things needed to be discussed, and they were. Edward can tell you what he wants but I will not. It was a private conversation and I won't repeat what he asked me not to." He told me. "I'm sure that since your experience is…limited, you will have some questions as well. If you don't feel comfortable asking me, Esme has already agreed to talk with you." He finished with a smile. I knew he enjoyed the fact that there was something that embarrassed me, not many things do.

I didn't meet his eyes when I turned to leave. I shut the door and was standing beside Edward in under three seconds.

"You ready?" I asked him as he grinned and nodded.

"I was just curious." He said as we pulled down my driveway. I looked at him and he was still smiling. "You said all of you senses were heightened. I just wanted to know if those were too." What I heard from his thoughts made me want to laugh but also had the "aw" effect.

"Edward, just being near you drives me crazy. I can only imagine what it would be like for you to be with me that way." I told him honestly.

"You mean, you don't know?" His gaze met mine.

"No. I've never been with anyone before. So it would be new to both of us." I knew it was hard to talk about this, if I didn't I would have known after finding out he talked to Carlisle about it. I didn't expect him to, but he did. Knowing he was afraid he wouldn't be able to fulfill my desires, it seemed so ridiculous to me. "I'm afraid too." I admitted to him and he turned to look at me.

"Why are you afraid?" He asked softly.

"The same reasons as you."

"That's absurd."

"I think that as well." He opened his mouth to protest but nodded.

"I love you Bella." I smiled and parked the car since we had arrived at his house.

"I love you too." His lips met mine gently.

"Suppers ready!" Elizabeth shouted out of the door. I laughed when Edward groaned. We both got out of the car and Elizabeth smiled as she eyed us. "You two go and wash up. I'll see you in the dinning room." She told us after she shut the door.

I walked into one of the bathrooms and washed my hands. There was a soft knock on the door.

"What are you going to do?" Edward asked softly. I knew he meant about eating in front of his parents.

"I know what I'm doing." I said confidently as we entered the dinning room.

A/N

**Kinda sucky, yes I know. I wanted to put something out here for you guys though. I hate making you wait and I hate not being able to write. You guys deserve something. I will answer the questions in the beginning author note, just not in this chapter. I'm puppy sitting, six puppies. Not including two large dogs. That's not an easy task. They are just like babies, they get into everything and cry constantly. Anyway, hope it was a decent chapter, and like I said, forgive the typos. My beta will be looking it over later but I wanted to post now so, here it is : )**


	17. Supper, Love, and Sleep

**A/N  
I'm not going to make an excuse. I just want you to know I'm sorry and that I'm giving this to you now because you have waited long enough and I'm sorry it took this long to send it. Something new, everyone that sends me a review will get a sneak peek at the next chapter, so send those in :) Also, this chapter is for **_**vampgirl1134**_**. She sent me a sweet message and asked me to update, so I did. Also, this contains a vampire throwing up food, I'm not sure if vampires really do…but where else would go? It wouldn't just sit there and they don't have go to the restroom, so where else? I'm not fond of the idea, but it has to go somewhere so I hope you will go along with me and don't get upset. No more waiting, just remember to review and get your sneak peek!  
Ready set go!**

I grinned as I walked past Edward, down the stairs, and into the dinning room where Elizabeth and Ed, Edwards father insisted on calling him Ed, were already waiting.

"Hello Bella." Ed said while smiling.

"Good evening." I replied as I sat in the chair Edward pulled out for me. I thanked him and Elizabeth handed me a plate full of food. "This looks delicious." Elizabeth smiled at my compliment.

"Thank you dear." After everyone at the table had their plates filled with food and Ed gave a blessing, which Edward squirmed about, Elizabeth nodded for us to start.

I picked up my fork and ate a small bite of potatoes. I knew I hid the grimace, but it was disgusting. Edward gave me a weak smile and mouthed 'sorry' but I just shrugged. I would do anything for him and if this was one of the things I had to do, I would do it happily, no matter how disgusting.

"It's nice of you to be able to finally join us for supper Bella." Ed said as he swallowed a huge mouthful of stake. Edward gave him a sort of glare but I didn't mind the statement.

"Her family goes out of town for their diner. It's a big ordeal for them." Edward said, which was the truth.

"Where do you normally go?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Normally to Seattle. But occasionally we will go to Port Angeles. We like to experience different origins of food so we travel pretty far sometimes." I told them. Edward was grinning and I smiled politely.

"Seattle? That's quite a trip." Ed told me.

"It is. But we've gone further. Mine and my family's favorite thing to do is travel and eat. So if we can both, why not?" Edward's grin widened at how true that statement was.

"Where all have you been?" Ed asked me.

"Well, we went to Africa, you wouldn't believe the assortment of meats they have." I licked my lips in remembrance of the tigers and giraffes. "A while after that we went to the Amazon and to Fiji. Though I must admit, Fiji didn't have near the amazing food that the Amazon had."

"Really? I wouldn't think there would be much to choose from." Edward started getting antsy at his father's questions.

"They have all sorts of big game and it is _quite_ delectable." Edward let out a snort but covered it as a cough, though I knew better.

"Use your napkin dear." Elizabeth told him gently. Edward picked it up and coughed once more into it causing me to fight the laugh bubbling inside me. "I would love to get out and travel. I've always wanted to go to Paris but when I finally got the chance, I found out I was going to have a baby." Elizabeth smiled adoringly at her son, which caused him to blush and me to smile. "I wouldn't have given up being a mother for anything, not even Paris." Her smile was beaming and Ed was grinning too.

"My family and I actually lived in Paris for a few months." No need to include that, that few months was a few months equaled a few years.

"How was it? Amazing?" Elizabeth shifted her attention to me.

"It was rather rainy most days. But we got to see some of the most amazing things."

"And the food was good there too?" Ed asked.

"Actually, I wasn't too fond of it. They happen to be big on seafood and goose, there isn't much to goose and I've never been liked seafood. There isn't anything there." I said in disgust.

"How true you are!" Ed laughed. "There is no meat on the fish and shrimp are so small, by the time I get done eating it, I'm hungry again." He laughed some more and it didn't take me but one second to smell the wine that was a short distance from me and inside his glass. Only twenty minutes at the table and he is already tipsy. I giggled softly and Edward shook his head.

I was truly disgusted by the 'food' that was on my plate, but I had already eaten half of it, only a little more to go.

"Out of all the food I've had, yours is the best." I told Elizabeth. Which was somewhat true. I try to avoid human food at all cost but for what I've had to eat, hers is less vile than the others.

"That is quite a compliment seeing as how you've had so much to compare too." Elizabeth gushed.

Finally, supper was over! It was time for me to 'go home' and I was ready to throw up what weighed like bricks inside my stomach.

"Thank you again for supper." I told Elizabeth as she hugged me, making me notice the weight in my stomach even more.

"It was so nice to have you dear."

"It was nice having her wasn't it? It really was. Come back again Bella. We would just love to have you again. Just come back, any time you want. Any time at all. Just come on and we will feed you anything you want, anything we have. It's yours. Just come on back. We loved having you and would love having you again. You are so polite, just come on back…" He was going to continue but Elizabeth stopped him by placing her hand on his mouth.

He was propped against the door jamb in the living room and grinning like crazy at me as he wavered slightly. I never thought I would see Ed and the effects of alcohol, but I'm glad I did. It was nice seeing him laid back.

"Thank you Ed." I gave him a gentle hug, making sure not to knock him off balance, and walked toward Edward, who was waiting by the front door. As soon as we were by my car I said, "Alice is upstairs in your room, I'll be back as soon as I drop the car off." He frowned and held on to my hand.

"Don't go." I just laughed and was going to press my lips to his but, I needed to tend to this intrusion on my stomach. I was gone from his side in a flash and beside one of the bushes and holding my hair back. "Bella?" I saw Edward look for me in my peripheral vision and then spot me at the side of the house in front of the bush. I heard him make that, halfway between 'aw' and 'oh' sound and run towards me. He grabbed the handful of hair that was in my hand and rubbed circles on my back. "I'm so sorry you had to do this. I didn't know this would happen after."

"It's…alright…" I said in between ridding the food.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked gently.

"Because…I didn't want…you to…worry…about it…"

"You should have told me. I would have come up with an excuse."

On the positive side, throwing up as a vampire isn't nearly as disgusting or as bad as it is for a human. It comes up the way it went in and it is much quicker. I stood after I was finished and smiled.

"I didn't want you to have to come up with an excuse. They were noticing that I never have eaten here before. This wasn't anything, I would give much more than that for you." He grinned and laced his fingers through mine. "I'm going to have to make a quick stop before I come back."

"Hunt?" I nodded and his smile fell.

"I'm not going anywhere far off. I'll be back in ten minutes." I promised. I walked to my car and jumped inside, turned on the ignition and once I was out of view of his parents, gunned it home.

I arrive, got out of the car, ran towards Edwards and as soon as I spotted a dear, I drained it and continued back to his house.

"I lied." I said as I leapt through his window. "I was back in five minutes." I smiled at him as he lounged on his bed.

"Alice just left." He told me. "She just jumped through the window about five seconds ago."

"I saw her." I climbed onto the bed and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you so much for doing what you did for me. Do you feel better?" He whispered into my ear.

"Much."

Before I could blink, Edward was above me and smiling down. He normally never takes me off guard, but he certainly did this time. His thoughts didn't give me the slightest hint.

"I'm learning how to control them." He said, as if reading my mind, and then kissed me eagerly. His hands went to my hips as mine locked into his hair. His lips moved to my throat and bit gently. Although he has done that before, and more than once, it still gets to me every time and I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my lips. I'll never be able to tell him what it does to me, how much it drives me crazy, and how much it makes me want him when he does that. "Bella." He whispered and bit a little harder, forcing another soft moan.

In the same spot his bit, he darted his tongue out and glided it from my throat to the front of my neck, and down to the 'v' of my shirt. I inhaled quickly when his tongue dipped into the valley of my chest. He brought his head up and his eyes met mine, seeking my permission. I nodded and his hands went to the bottom of my shirt. He slid them inside, caressing my stomach ever so gently as his eyes never wavered from mine. My breath was picking up to the speed of his breathing rather quickly, I couldn't help it. I knew if there was ever a chance for us to be together physically, I couldn't leap right into anything, it would have to be a working progress. Why not now?

His hands slid up, lifting the shirt as he went. When the shirt was just under my bra line, he stopped. I looked into his eyes and once again he was asking permission. I nodded, eagerly, and he grinned, more like smirked, and lifted the shirt and tossed it to the floor. He sucked in a deep breath, but his eyes stayed connected with mine, he never glanced down. I smiled and nodded, once again, and his eyes seemed to glide down my body, one of his hands following his gaze slowly as his other held his weight. His fingers gently touched me and sent shivers throughout my entire body. He smiled and it faded quickly as he breathed out, I could see the focus in his eyes. His fingers curled around the edge of my bra and his gaze turned back to me. "You're beautiful." He whispered into my ear when he was close enough. He pulled back and his gaze went back to his hand. He slid it around to the clasp behind me. After fumbling briefly, it popped.

Edward propped himself on both of his hands and gazed at my body while biting his bottom lip. I lifted myself and pulled him to me and kissed him as passionately as I could. His hand went to one of my shoulders and slipped the strap down my arm, then the other shoulder until it fell, and leaned back again. He pulled it away from me and tossed it on the floor with my shirt. "You are so beautiful. So breathtakingly beautiful." He said quietly.

He traced his fingers around my stomach, along my collar bone, and then straight down my chest until his finger dipped to my belly button. His thoughts were circling and racing like mad so I couldn't decipher what he was thinking when his face scrunched in concentration. The corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly and then he leaned his head down until his lips came in contact with my neck. He kissed me gently and tenderly in all the places his fingers had just trailed and when he came up to my collar bone, he slid his tongue out and traced all the way down to the dip in my belly button, causing me to stop breathing all together. I felt his smile on my skin and my eyes fluttered shut at the sensations flowing through my body. His nose skimmed up my body and to the valley of my chest. He turned and brushed against the rising peak and gently placed a kiss there.

"Edward." I gasped out when his tongue darted out and surrounded the sensitive area. My breathing was between completely stopping and gasping desperately. I couldn't decide which I needed to do. He lifted his head and looked deeply into my eyes, making me think he could see into my soul, if it was there.

He ran his hands from my hips, up my sides and shoulders, to my neck and into my hair. He laced his fingers through my hair and pulled handfuls into his palms.

"Bella, I love you." Then his lips were on mine once again, passion flowing between the both of us, love igniting and burning endlessly.

I grabbed for the bottom of his shirt and meant to wait until he lifted his arms, but when he didn't do it quickly enough, I tore it, which made him laugh.

"Eager?" He asked with a smirk. I said nothing, but pulled him to me. When our bare chests touch, one hot, one cold, we both gasped.

"I'm sorry." I frowned and started to pull away. Edward grabbed my hands in both of us and struggled with me until I gave up, even though I could have over powered him.

"Don't. You're perfect." He said softly with a gentle smile.

"But it has to be uncomfortable." I complained. I was sure that it was since I knew I was so cold to the touch.

"It is anything but Bella." _Please, please just…don't be upset._

I was ruining the moment. I knew it. I just…can't really justify I don't guess.

"I'm sorry." I dropped my gaze and Edward frowned.

"Can you enjoy yourself? Just let go and know that nothing about you makes me uncomfortable or is something I don't like? I've told you before; I'm in love with everything about you. Cold skin and all, and it's actually a relief right now." He sighed and lifted me head until my eyes caught his. "Please, just let go. I'm not talking about just right now. If you're uncomfortable, we can stop but, allow yourself to just, feel. Be happy and be happy with what and who you are." I always feel so bad after he says things like this. But he is right. I've never accepted myself, it's time I do.

Hearing a noise down the hall caught my attention and I jumped, grabbed my clothes, threw Edward his shirt and was out the window before his mother reached the top of the stairs. I put my clothes back on and listened when I heard Elizabeth open his door.

"Edward?" I could hear the ruffle of the sheets which means he turned his head to her. "Do you mind if we talk?"

"Not at all." I heard him sit up and his mother sit on the bed. "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's about Bella." I stopped my breathing so I could listen more intently. "You're in love." It wasn't a question. I could tell. "I can see it in your eyes. I see it every time you look at her or think of her or even hear her name." I could just see her smiling at him by hearing the tone of her voice. She let out a sigh and a small clap was heard, she placed her hand over his. "I want you to have this. You are young, so very young, but I know there will never be anyone but Bella for you, and you for her." It was silent for a moment but then she started talking again. "Your father's grandmothers ring. His mother had it, I had it, and now I want you to give it to Bella, when the time is right." I heard another ruffle of sheets and knew she was hugging him. "Bella is perfect. I couldn't have dreamt of her myself for you and no one will be her equal. Not now, but in the future, you two will have a wonderful life. I'm sure of it." She stood and walked out the door, gently closing it behind her.

I gave Edward a minute and then jumped through the window. "Can I see?" I asked with a grin.

"No." He said but held his arms open for me. "You heard her, when the time is right." I slipped into his arms and he settled into his sheets.

"Are you sleepy?"

"No." Just as he said that, he yawned. I laughed softly and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Sleep well. I'll be here when you wake up." I kissed him gently, then continued running my fingers in his hair.

"Goodnight Bella." He said sleepily and pulled the covers up after tightening his arms around my waist.

"Goodnight." I kissed him once more, never getting enough of him. "I love you." I whispered into his ear, then rested my head beside his.

"I love you too."

Not but a few minutes later, a soft, barely audible snore was falling through his lips. I smiled and continued touching his hair. "I love you Edward, so so so very much. For all eternity." A hint of a smile was visible on his lips.

**A/N  
So this was a long chapter :) hope it was worth it! I hope everyone likes this and don't forget, if you review, you get a sneak peek :) **


	18. Goddess in Seattle

**A/N  
As before, every review gets a sneak peek, so send them in! This will be true for every chapter and for all of my stories so if any of you read my others, review and you will get a sneak peek for them too! The hair, dress, and shoes are on my profile, you should check them out to get an idea of what I'm talking about with the goddess look.  
Ready set go!**

No matter how many times I watched Edward sleep, it was never the same. I loved watching his dreams and when they were about me; my dead heart grew inside of me. I really didn't want to make him go through the transformation because of the pain. If it weren't for that, maybe I would have done it by now. But the thought of him leaving his family behind, and then suffering the raging fire that would flow through his veins because of my venom, it was torture. I would gladly take the pain for him. I would take the pain of the transformation a hundred times and more if I could save him from it, but I can't.

"Bella…my Bella." Edward sighed and pulled me closer. I smiled and continued running my fingers through his hair. "Bella." Edward said again, but it wasn't as soft or sweet. "Bella." His heart beat was picking up speed, I try to give him privacy…but when things like this happen, I can't help it. I closed my eyes and saw the dream Edward was having. He was running around in a dark alley, searching. "Bella?" Edwards voice rang out in the dank silence. "Where are you?" His voice cracked and desperate. "Bella can you hear me?"

"Edward." That wasn't my voice. I knew it in an instant, I would know it anywhere. Tanya. "She isn't going to be able to rescue you this time. Stop fighting it. Just be with me." She moved closer toward him but Edward took a few steps back. "Aw, what's wrong? She isn't coming back for you. She left you, she doesn't love you anymore. She never did."

I had enough. Even though it was just a dream Tanya, my anger soared. I gently shook him, trying to get him to wake up.

"Let go of me!" Edwards voice was forceful and strong, and meant for Tanya.

"Edward it's me." I told him, trying to grasp his hand, but he fought against me.

"Stop it!" Tanya had him cornered in the alley. She pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the ground.

"Edward, wake up." I begged. I hated this dream, I despised it and hated Tanya even more for occupying his dream.

Tanya unbuttoned her extremely short skirt and slid it down her legs. Before Edward could move, she was pressing herself against him and had his shirt ripped to shreds.

"It won't be painful if you just be still for a moment." She told him as she lowered her lips to his. He didn't kiss her back, but she was forcing herself on him, and rubbing herself against him as she struggled to unbutton his pants.

"Edward!" I shook him more forcefully, desperate to wake up. "Edward, please wake up." I shook him once more and his body bolted up and his eyes flew open. He turned his gaze to me, clearly shaken by the dream he just had.

"Bella…" He was lost for words. His thoughts were racing and flip flopping and I couldn't get a hold on what he really felt except panic.

"That won't ever happen Edward. Never. I'll always love you and I'll never let Tanya near you." I promised him. I wasn't sure what else to say so when he curled himself up beside me, I just let him hold me as tightly as he needed.

The next morning when Edward woke, he felt a lot better than what he did after waking from that dream. While he was sleeping, I thought over the dream. I knew where that alley was. I had been there before, it was in Paris. But why would Edward be in Paris. I wasn't exactly sure, but I didn't want to dwell on it and be in a bad mood today.

"Edward dear?" Elizabeth called from the bottom of the stairs. Edward groaned as he pulled away from our urgent kiss.

"I'll be back in an hour. Esme is outside." I whispered. He nodded and I kissed him once more before jumping out the window.

"Carlisle would like to speak with you." Esme told me as I walked towards her.

"Is it bad?"

"Not at all. I think you would rather like his idea. Just run on home, he is waiting for you in his study." She gave me a hug then sent me on my away. When I arrived, Carlisle was indeed in his study.

He smiled and nodded to the seat in front of his desk. "Alice gave me an idea." That can't be good. Any idea from Alice is either super elaborate or completely crazy. "She mentioned hearing Elizabeth talk about Paris and I thought, maybe we could make a trip. Summer is in a few weeks, school will be out soon and it would be the perfect time. We could stay for a week maybe and then come back home. It would be perfect to give Edward some time with his parents and we have yet to meet them." Carlisle stopped and allowed me time to think.

It was perfect…except the dream had me on pins and needles.

"Carlisle, Edward had a dream that…wasn't pleasant." I cringed and told him the entire dream, how I knew the alley he was in was one I had been in and that it was also there in Paris. I told him how the dream bothered me and had a sense of realism to it, and not just because I was seeing it through Edward.

"Hm. Well it's up to you, if you think we shouldn't go, then we won't. As I said, it was just an idea." And it was a perfect idea. It was a perfect almost farewell for Edward and his parents and it would be a nice gift for Elizabeth. But that dream, it disturbed me. "Just think about it. Talk to Edward, see what he thinks and then tell me what you would like to do. No rush. You still have two weeks of school left."

"Thank you." I said softly. Carlisle just smiled and stood to hug me.

"Everything will be alright Bella. Not only will you be there, but Esme and I will as well. He will be fine." He hugged me tightly and gave me a fatherly smile. I returned it and walked out of the room.

Perhaps Carlisle was right. Three vampires would be with Edward, and why would he be walking in alleys alone? I'll just talk to Edward and see what he thinks.

"Yes, that is a perfect idea!" Edward said excitedly after I told him about possibly going to Paris. "My mother would adore that and I know she would just love your parents."

"But it is also a sort of goodbye to them Edward."

"I couldn't think of a more perfect one." He replied, his mood not falling in the least. "When would we be going?"

"Well, school is out in two weeks, probably a few days after or the next week. We would need to talk to your parents and make sure they want to go."

"No doubt in my mind that they will want to go." He said confidently. "But they won't be fond of Carlisle paying for everything."

"My parents won't mind." I said just as confidently. "Would you like to tell them now or wait?" Edward took a moment to think.

"Now?" He asked, a smile lighting up his face. I grabbed his hand and we raced downstairs to tell his parents.

To say Elizabeth was excited, was an understatement. She was beyond thrilled and started picking out things to wear.

"That went well." Edward beamed.

"How else did you expect it to go?" I replied. He just grinned wider.

The next day of school was the same as always, boring. I truly couldn't wait for this year to be up and when the day finally came to an end, I raced out to the car, Edward right beside me.

Carlisle and Esme were meeting Elizabeth and Ed today. We were all going to Seattle for supper…I shuddered at the thought of eating food again so soon. But there was a new five star restaurant, red carpet and all, which opened up. Esme thought it was the perfect way to get to know them.

"I'll be right back." I told Edward after I pulled up into his drive way. He pouted, like normal. "I have to go get ready. We will be here in an hour." I smiled and kissed him once, then he was out the door. "Emmett is here." I said, my voice not at all enthused.

"Well at least I'll be entertained until you get back." Right after he spoke those words, a loud crash was heard and a booming, "Sorry!" sounded through the house. Edward laughed and I just shook my head. "I love you Bella." He leaned through the window and kissed me, gently, once more.

"I love you." After he was inside, and another crash ricocheted off the walls, I drove quickly back to the house.

"Your mother and I are almost ready." Carlisle told me as soon as I walked through the doors. Some people might think it odd that people who weren't at all my parents act as if they were. But to me, they always have been. I've always seen them as my parents, they always will be.

"I'll be down in a second." I ran up to my room, where Alice was already waiting.

"I've already seen it, everything will be fine. And you will look stunning in this dress." She handed me a beautiful white floor length dress. It had a low but in front with beaded detail on the shoulders and waist. It was gorgeous.

"Wow." I said, I was speechless.

"I know." Alice beamed. "Now put it on." I grabbed the dress, and the pale silver shoes that would wrap up to a little below my knee. A goddess. That's what came to mind after I looked at what I was wearing and after Alice fixed my hair for me. I had the goddess dress the goddess shoes, and Alice was even fixing my hair in a loose updo.

"Alice…" I wasn't sure what to say.

"I know, I know. It wasn't just me, Rosalie bought the shoes." I turned and saw Rosalie standing in the doorway, half smiling half not. And for Rosalie, that is a huge deal. And knowing how much she didn't like my being with Edward, it meant a lot that she would help out with tonight.

"Thank you Rosalie." I walked over to her and gave her a gentle hug.

"You look beautiful." She said as we pulled apart. "Not to mention those shoes are fabulous." We laughed for a moment and I couldn't stop the smile that was playing on my lips. "Now get out of here. You're going to be late." Again I grinned, and walked out the door.

"You look beautiful Bella." Jasper told me as I passed him going down the steps.

"Thank you."

"Don't be nervous. His parents already love you and so does Edward. You know they will love Carlisle and Esme just the same." Again, my smile was growing. "Have fun at supper." He grimaced and I couldn't help but do the same. Human food…ew.

"You look absolutely stunning dear." Esme told me as she met me by the door, Carlisle was already outside in the car. "Are you ready?" I nodded and we got into the car.

"Both of you look stunning." Carlisle corrected once we shut the doors. Esme smiled, kissed him on the cheek and we drove off. We were driving Esme's BMW X3, it had more space than mine or Carlisle's cars and drove rather smoothly. Once we arrived at Edward's house and knocked, it was Edward that opened the door.

"Bella…Uh…Wow. You look, far more than gorgeous. Far more than any words could do justice." I smiled at him lovingly. He too looked more than words. He was wearing dress pants with a button up and tie, simple yet elegant. "Sorry, please, come inside." He stood out of the door way and ushered us in. "It's nice to see you Esme, Carlisle."

"It's always a pleasure to see you dear." Esme gave him a hug and Carlisle patted him on the shoulder.

"Mom, dad?" Elizabeth and Ed came into view from the living room and smiled. They both looked equally amazing. I could definitely see Edward in both of his parents. He had his mothers eyes and nose with his fathers cheeks and hair. "This is Bella's parents, Esme and Carlisle. This is my mother Elizabeth and my father Ed."

"I've heard so much about you." Elizabeth said as she brought Esme into a hug. "You are simply freezing." Edward froze beside me but I just smiled.

"My father likes to keep the air on rather low, he is very hot natured." I told her. Carlisle was wearing a suit so they wouldn't be able to feel his cool skin nearly as much as mine and Esme's.

Carlisle shook hands with Ed and then hugged Elizabeth as Esme hugged Ed. "It is certainly nice to meet you." Carlisle told them both.

"So where is it we will be dinning?" Elizabeth asked politely. "Edward still has yet to tell us. He said it was a surprise."

Esme smiled to Edward and said, "There is a new restaurant opening tonight in Seattle, _Dia Le' Mon_."

"I heard of that, the chef is said to be amazing." Elizabeth and Esme got along great already, I couldn't be more happy.

We all got into the BMW after a few minutes of Elizabeth and Ed turning us down and insisting they drive. Once we finally convinced them, Ed sat up front with Carlisle and Esme sat in a seat with Elizabeth as Edward and I sat in the very back.

_You look so beautiful Bella._ I turned to Edward and smiled.

_Thank you._ I placed my thoughts inside his head.

The entire trip there we had our own private little conversation. We answered when we were asked a direct question, otherwise we didn't may attention.

"Reservations for Cullen." Carlisle told the hostess, who I caught eyeing Edward.

"Right this way sir." Carlisle and Esme led the way, with Ed and Elizabeth behind them, Edward and I followed behind. I couldn't help but notice while we were walking, the extra swing in the hostess' hips. If she wasn't careful I would put a permanent swing to them, and it wouldn't be pleasant or look too nice.

"I only have eyes for you." Edward whispered into my ear and tightened his grip on my waist. "She doesn't even come close to you Bella." He nibbled on my ear slightly, causing my breath to pick up and Edward to smirk.

"The waiter will be right with you, but in the mean time, is there anything I can get you?" I couldn't believe the hostess was hitting on Edward not only in front of me, but in front of the people that were obviously his parents.

"No thank you, I'm sure he has all he needs right next to him, and I'm not talking about me." Elizabeth said sharply. My mouth dropped open and Edward chuckled slightly. I was in shock. I couldn't believe what Elizabeth said and how sharply she said it. I smirked at the hostess who turned and stormed off back to her station. I looked over at Esme and Carlisle who were doing a pitiful job of trying to hide their smiles. Edward grinned at me and laced his fingers with mine under the table and giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Good evening. My name is Raphael and I will be taking care of you tonight. What can I start you off with to drink?" Carlisle, Esme, Ed, and Elizabeth ordered wine and Edward and I got water. "I will have it right out to you." He turned and walked behind the counter across the room and started filling the drinks.

"This place is stunning." Elizabeth gushed; apparently the rude hostess hitting on her son was forgotten.

Not but a few minutes later, Raphael returned with our drinks and took our orders. "Alright, the food will be right out, anything else I can get for you, please just let me know." Again he turned and started waiting on his other tables. Conversation started back up and it ranged from baseball, to politics, to homeless people and back to baseball then to golf.

Tonight is definitely, and will continue to be, a success. Alice was right, of course, when is she ever not. Except that one time with Tanya sneaking into Edwards room…but I don't even want to think about that, not right now.

_I love you Bella._ Edwards hand tightened on mine. I repeated the words I told him last night as he slept, _I love you Edward, so so so very much. For all eternity_.

**A/N  
So there you are. Hope you enjoyed it! There is still so much to cover in this story…I didn't realize how much. Again, be sure to check out those pictures, it will help you visualize, also I'm having a hard time figuring out why the link won't work so if you will copy and paste it into your browser that will work until I figure out how to fix it. Anyone have a clue how to fix that, please let me know because it isn't working the way it used to. And the restaurant, it isn't a real place. Also there is more in store for the next chapter…yum yum. So be on the lookout for that. Don't forget to review for a sneak peek!**


	19. Fear of Rejection

**A/N**

**For those of you curious as to what Edward was wearing, the link is on my profile now. And disregard what I said about him wearing a tie. I'm hoping to get it fixed so you can just click it, but if I can't, please bear with me. All you have to do is copy and paste it in the search bar : ) **

Carlisle, Esme, and I excused ourselves for air after we finished eating. We walked outside, a little too quickly, and made our way to the alley behind the restaurant before we started relieving ourselves of that, entirely too nasty, food.

We walked back inside but went around front and down the red carpet. Like when we all first arrived, the cameras flashed like crazy. Someone even asked me for an autograph, even though they had no clue who I was. The paparazzi were only there for the celebrities that would be showing up but I must admit, they took plenty of pictures of us when we arrived, and just now.

When we reached out table, Ed, Elizabeth, and Edward were standing. Edward had a serious look on his face and his eyes were cast down. When I reached him, I placed my hand in his. He looked up and smiled to me, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. _I'm sorry you had to do this, again._ Edward thought to me. I rolled my eyes, he did this everytime.

We all started walking to the door, and when we passed the hostess, her eyes glued to Edward. I glared my most menacing glare, that caught her attention. She shuddered slightly and moved away.

"Carlisle, Esme, thank you so much for this evening. It was such a pleasure." Elizabeth said kindly as we got into the car, after a few minutes of taking pictures again.

Edward and I had our private conversation on our way home.

_I'm so sorry Bella._

_Edward, don't worry about it. It wasn't bad._

_But your parents had to do it too. _His head dropped. I squeezed his hand and smiled sweetly.

_I've told you before Edward, I would do anything for you. So would Carlisle and Esme. It wasn't that bad. I promise._

_Are you sure?_ His eyes met mine, causing my unnecessary breath to catch.

_I am more than sure. They set all of this up for you and we're going to Paris for you. And as for the…excess food, it wasn't as bad as you think. _He grinned at me. There was an extra spark in his eyes.

_Can I make it up to you?_ He was wearing a confident smirk. My breathing picked up pace and though I wanted to, I couldn't say much about it since we were about to drop Edward and his parents of at his house.

When we arrived, Elizabeth and Ed thanked us many times and told my parents what a pleasure it was to meet them and how they couldn't thank us enough for this plus the trip to Paris. Finally they went inside, joined by Edward, and we went home.

"Can I speak with you?" Alice asked the moment I walked through the door.

"Uh, sure." She grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. When we were a little over a mile away she stopped and turned to look at me.

"I had a vision." She said quietly. If she didn't have a slight smile, I would be worried.

"What about?"

"Well, let's just say, you need to hunt before you go to Edwards." She smirked and bounced back into the house. I watched her enter; she turned and waved then shut the door. I stared blankly for a moment then laughed.

"Alice." I muttered with a smile on my face. I had no clue what that was about, but I decided I should do what she told me, so I drained two deer before leaping through Edwards window.

I didn't move two feet before Edward's body pinned me to the wall, his hands clasping my wrists above my head. A low, sort of growl, rumbled deeply inside his chest, I couldn't help but smile. When he saw it, he blushed slightly and kissed me gently. "Hey." He whispered, his own smile spreading across his lips.

"Hi." I replied. He stared into my eyes for a few moments and, keeping his gaze on me, he licked from the hollow of my throat to my ear.

"What took you so long?" His breath washed across my face. I inhaled deeply; his scent was stronger than usual and it seemed so irresistible, but my bloodlust wasn't what was irresistible. It was him.

"I had to hunt." I wasn't paying attention to the words coming out of my mouth. My only focus was Edward and the emotions he shot through my entire body.

He nodded, but it appeared he wasn't too focused on my words either. His nose skimmed the trail his tongue just made and stopped above my chest. He looked up into my eyes again and must have seen something he liked because his kiss touched my lips hungrily in the same moment his hips came in contact with mine. We both let out a breath and looked to each other.

I was still occupying the dress I wore to supper, as Edward still wore his own attire, a gray jacket with a black button up and his black pants and shoes. His teeth grazed along my collar bone, successfully putting out of my mind any thoughts of what he was wearing.

I felt his smirk on my skin, which caused me to fight myself to not just take control, which I so easily could, and get started what he and I are both obviously wanting.

"Bella!" I scolded myself mentally. "Don't be so disrespectful!" I continued my mental tirade…until Edward caught me off guard by slipping his hands down my arms, over the curves of my hips and under the dress and placed his hands mid-thigh on my legs. He ran his fingers, ever so softly, from my legs up to my stomach. He looked to my eyes, seeking my permission.

"Please." My voice was weak and breathy. He flashed me a cocky smile. Edward looked down to where his hands were located and slid them back down to my thighs. He trailed his fingers from my legs to my hips gently, gulped, and then lifted the dress over my head.

He took a moment to glance over my remaining clothing, which wasn't anything but my lace bra and panties. When he looked back into my eyes, it seems our roles were reversed. It seemed as if he was the natural predator, not me, and I was his prey. He took two steps back, his eyes still watching me intently. I let my arms slide down the wall and fall to my side, I had been clinging to it as he touched and caressed me.

I stood there, watching him as he watched me. He walked back to me slowly. He grasped my hand and placed it at the top of his jacket. I slid my hands under the shoulders and pushed until it fell to the floor beside my dress. I moved my hands back to his shirt and, careful not to rip the buttons off, I unbuttoned it. I placed my hands on his bare stomach and trailed them up to his chest and shoulders, until the shirt joined his jacket on the floor.

I wrapped my arms around Edward and spun us around so he was against the wall. I pressed myself against him and kissed him with every ounce of passion that was running through my body. It was amazing the things he could do to me without ever really having to touch me.

After a moment of feeling the slightest pressure against my stomach, I broke away from the kiss to look down and see Edward trying to push me back. He pushed me back onto the bed and was above me in seconds. He ran one of his hands down my body to my ankle and wrapped my leg around his waist. Getting his hint, I placed my other leg, carefully, around his waist. He leaned back onto his heels and lifted me with him.

Edward moved his hands to unclasp the bra and toss it to the floor, our clothes long forgotten, then placed me back on the bed. Only once before have we felt our bare skin touch, and I had the same reaction. Wondering if I should pull away, but loving every second. _Just feel Bella_. Edward's thoughts gave me the answer I needed. That's what I would do, allow myself to, just feel. He leaned back on his heels again and stared down at me, love radiating from every curve of his face, every blink of his eyes, every touch, every everything. "I love you Bella." He whispered softly. I smiled to him. _I love you_. I placed my thoughts in his head. He grinned, then lowered himself to me again.

One of his hands gently caressed my stomach, drawing small circles over and over on my frigid skin, his other, holding himself up. He drew his hand upwards and continued the circles around my collar bone, my throat, the side of my neck. He swirled his finger around the rising peaks on my chest. My breathing picked up when he brought his lips down and kissed where his fingers had just occupied. I stopped breathing altogether when his tongue traced the same trail.

Again, Edward sat back on his heels. He hooked his thumbs in the sides of my underwear and pulled. I lifted my hips to aid him, and brushed them against his. When my underwear joined the other clothes, he stopped breathing. His thoughts were spinning and turning and it would be pointless for me to try and figure them out. "What's wrong?" I decided to just ask. He sat up and placed himself beside me. I sat up and watched him intently.

He didn't reply for a moment, but when he did, his voice was soft and shaky. "I…I'm not sure I know what to do." Edward blushed but kept his gaze on mine. "I've never…done this and…What if I don't do something right? What if I mess up? What if I hurt you?" He was going to continue but I placed my fingers over his lips.

"I don't know what to do either. I've never met anyone who made me feel like this, or _want_ to feel like this. It doesn't matter if you don't do something right. I don't care if you mess up. And you're not capable of hurting me." I gave a small laugh and Edward's lips lifted slightly. "None of this really matters to me. You. That's all I care about. I don't care what it is we do, as long as it's something you want and not something you feel like you owe me." He blushed again. "Is that what all this is about? You feel like you owe me for having to eat food?"

"No. That isn't what this is about at all. I just…I want you to know I love you and show you the best way I can. I want to show you with every ounce of me and every tiny part of who I am. I just wish I knew what to do."

"Just feel." He smiled a wide grin and kissed me softly.

"Has any of this bothered you?" He ran his fingers down my throat to show what he meant.

"Not at all." It was my turn to give him a wide smile. Not once did I feel an overwhelming urge for his blood. Only him. He smiled wider and forced his lips to mine.

Being very careful of my teeth, I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth and, ever so gently, bit down. Edward's eyes shot open and he stared at me. "What?" I asked with a grin.

"I just never expected you to do that." He blushed bright red then said, "Would you do it again?" I smiled even wider. He leaned forward, his lips parted so his bottom lip was protruding slightly. I took a deep breath and pulled his lip into my mouth again, biting so gently that my teeth wouldn't even scrape his skin.

His heart beat picked up speed rapidly and before I had time to react, his tongue was tracing the contours of my own. I froze. I was always so very careful to keep any part of him away from my teeth, but something inside me tonight kept me from being completely over-protective about it. A sudden surge of wanting burst throughout my body. I knotted my hands in his hair and pulled him to me. We toppled back onto the bed , him landing on top of me. His hands roamed over my body, grasping me and tenderly touching me.

One of his hands dropped to my thigh and, with slow deliberation, he drew it up and ran his fingers over my tender skin. My body jerked and I took in a sharp quick breath. Edward looked back to my eyes, his face lit with excitement and fascination. He explored my skin tenderly, making tentative small strokes. I looked back to him and saw his tongue dart out to wet his lips. An uncontrolled burst of arousal shot through me. He ran his fingers across my skin at the same moment, causing me to moan softly. His eyes darkened instantly, eagerness, desire, and _wanting_ shown through. His movements became more confident, sure, and swift. I was panting now, as was he, and, by accident, his fingers slipped inside me. I let out another moan, not quiet as softly as I had before. Edward's head shot up to look at me, curiosity playing across his face. He pulled his hand back, and with deliberation this time, dipped his finger back inside me. I could only gasp. Words were not an option, I was losing coherency.

All I could think about was Edward and I, the way my body re-acted to his, and his to mine, what he was doing to me right now and the way he made me feel. I was speechless and breathless.

My body felt like it was squeezing into a tight ball, begging to be released. I tried to keep my voice down as quiet as possible, but thinking wasn't much of an option either. Edward moved faster, switching from moving inside me, to the small sensitive bundle, or both. I felt like I couldn't take it any more. I was aching for what came next and when Edward lowered his head and bit down on the peak of my chest, it felt like…I couldn't really describe what it felt like. All amounts of any sort of pleasure combined into this one moment, and every single trace of love that has ever existed, was shown to me in that second. My body clenched and trembled and Edward kissed me softly and sweetly anywhere he could reach.

I lay there, feeling like I had been holding my breath for years and just learned how to breathe. Edward looked at me and smiled a triumphant smile.

"Bella…" He whispered, his smile growing. "Wow." He gave a small chuckle.

"'Wow' doesn't cut it." I said breathlessly, my voice no louder than his.

He gave me a gentle kiss and, as I brought my hands down, I accidentally grazed against the hardness in his jeans. His hips jerked into my hand as his eyes shut tight and he gasped into my mouth. With more deliberation, I placed my hand over him and brushed my fingers around him.

"Bella." He moaned out, his head dropped to my forehead.

"Hm?" I asked as I moved my hand to create friction.

"Hm…you just…Mm…Never mind." I stopped my actions and moved my hands to his belt. I yanked it off quickly and unzipped, and unbuttoned his jeans. He wiggled out of them and stood before me on the floor. His face turned a bright shade of red and he dropped his head as he covered himself.

"You shouldn't be ashamed." I told him gently. He smiled slightly and lifted his head to look at me.

"I'm just…self conscious." He gulped, moved his hands and placed himself on the bed beside me. He looked over to me, his eyes heavy with want, but embarrassment was conflicting him.

"There is no reason for you to be embarrassed." He was giving himself a mental pep-talk. He thought things like, _She just showed her entire self to you, every beautiful piece of her she let you see willingly. _And, _What if she doesn't like…__**it**__ what if she thinks it's weird or something?_ I giggled slightly at his thought, but he didn't hear me, he continued his thoughts. _I'm scared, what if I react too soon or not soon enough? Will she be grossed out by what happens? I'm not even sure what really happens. I've heard people talk at school but…what if I'm different?_ I decided to cut of his thoughts and ease his mind. I forced my lips to his, darting my tongue out to taste him. He responded quickly and his tongue met mine in a frenzied and eager kiss.

He let out a breath and his scent took over all my senses, claiming me as nothing but his.

"Edward, you've told me before, you take me as I am now. You said you wouldn't change a thing about me and you need to understand…You are perfect to me. So much more than that. I am in love with you Edward, ever inch of you, everything that's you, anything that has to do with you…I'm in love with it all. Please know that that will never change. No matter what ever happens, I'm always going to love you." Before I could take a breath to say another word, he was kissing me.

My hands wondered back down to his arousal and I grasped him. Like before, his forehead dropped to mine. He was panting, I was beginning to, as I began to touch him. His hips moved against my hand softly, almost timidly, causing more friction as I quickened my pace.

"Bella...Oh God." He gasped out. Driven by his words, I moved more quickly, being sure not to hurt him, keeping my grasp gentle but firm. His hips stilled as he slammed his eyes shut. He took in a deep breath and held it, his head moved side to side and his fingers dug into my lower back. I watched him as he bit his bottom lip, keeping himself from making any sort of noise. Within the next moment, a blast of his scent was surrounding me and warm liquid filled my hand. My stomach was slick, when I looked down, so was Edwards. He grabbed me and pulled me down on him, kissing me hungrily. When he pulled away, he brought a hand to my hair and pulled his fingers through it continuously. "Bella, Bella..." He whispered my name like a prayer while holding me desperately to him. He looked up and into my eyes, and flashed me a smile that would have stopped my heart if it was beating. "Bella, I love you so much. I…I can't even describe how that felt, or what it meant to me." His fingers moved from my hair, down to my throat. "Did it bother you?" He brought his lips to my throat and gave me the softest of kisses.

"Not once." He looked back up, his lips parting slightly.

"Really?" He asked softly. I grinned.

"Really." A huge smile took over his features as he kissed me once again and laughed softly. We were both euphoric, both thrilled and still wrapped in each other. I never thought I would ever be able to do anything more than we had before without fighting my urge to drink him, but I did.

Edward fell asleep about an hour later after cleaning ourselves. He tried to stay awake but he was too exhausted. I smiled slightly when he told me that. I still couldn't believe what I'd done, what I was able to do. I was so happy I was able to give Edward something instead of taking more away from him. I didn't know I was so capable of being in control, but when the venom filled my mouth, not from his blood but from arousal, I swallowed it back without a wince.

Edward stirred around me, then sat up. "Bella?" He patted a small spot between us, feeling around the sheets. When his hand made contact with my still bare chest, he looked over to me, flushed, and pulled his hand away. I laughed softly and scooted closer to him.

"After what we just did, you're embarrassed to find me still unclothed with you?" I asked as I laid my head on his chest.

"Not embarrassed. I thought I was dreaming it. Everything came rushing back when I looked at you." He flushed a little more. "Can I ask you a question?" His words were reluctant and guarded. I skimmed his head for a moment, then sighed.

"Edward, I've never seen anyone else before…Unless you count Emmett running around the house naked after a bath singing "Rubber Ducky"." He clapped his hand over his mouth to keep his laugh quiet. "So…no, no one has ever seen me before either. I told you, no one has ever been able to do what you do to me. I've never wanted them to."

"Have you…dated…many people? I would imagine you would have since you've been alive for a while."

"No." He looked down at me, surprise and shock coloring those pools of emerald.

"No?"

"Nope." I smiled at his expression. "You're the first." He grinned. "I've had people ask me out. Some of the sailors or pilots at Pearl Harbor seemed interested." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Were they mean to you?" I tilted my head back on his chest, looking up into his eyes.

"Not at all, well, most of them weren't. But that wasn't why. I just…felt like they weren't who I was supposed to be with. I know that sounds weird. But, I always had a feeling they weren't for me, just someone there to pass the time, so why waste the time? When I met you, I found out I was right all along." I grimaced and said, "Even though Emmett just thought it was because I was gay." Edward laughed loudly, his eyes went wide and he stopped laughing immediately, listening to see if his parents heard. I couldn't help but giggle at his expression. "They're dead to the world."

"So did everyone else think you were gay?" A smile played on his lips.

"No. No one else did, and when he would say that, Alice would take up for me. She knew all along I was supposed to be with you."

**A/N**

**Yay, so there you go : ) Hope you all enjoyed the lemon-ness and the length. I would have had it out sooner but I took extra time to make it as in character as I could with a bit of Edward's horny teenage hormones : ) So, reviews get sneak peeks, as always. Thank you for all of the reviews I've gotten and all the really kind words! You guys are amazing! And thank you to my beta for checking this novel of a chapter : ) **


	20. Easy To Love

**A/N**

**So I will have another update out soon since this was a short chapter and you guys deserve a really long one. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I hope I get to update more often. I'm posting this with no beta-ing but when I write the rest of the chapter up I'll post it edited and with more pages : ) thanks for keeping with me!**

Edward went back to sleep after we talked for a while. He wanted to know about my past, so I told him everything I could think of. The only problem I had discussing was my parents and Danny. It is still hard for me to think about, but I try not to let my thoughts wonder in that direction.

"Edward honey?" Elizabeth's voice rang out at the bottom of the stairs. I shook Edward awake, giving him his boxers, grabbing my clothes and jumped out the window. He gave me a dazed and confused look but I couldn't explain, his mother was coming up the stairs. "Edward, would you like some breakfast?" Elizabeth entered his room. Alice walked through the trees and gave me a huge smile. I shook my head. _How was it?_

She asked in her thoughts.

_None of your business_. I placed my thoughts in her head. She giggled and stood below the window with me.

"Please." He said kindly. She exited the room and I jumped back in the window, knowing if I stayed outside any longer Alice would hammer me for details. He looked over at me and grinned. "Thank you for waking me up before she came in." He blushed again.

Before his mom started up the stairs, he was still bare, as was I, and half his body was tangled in the sheets as the other half was out in the open, that could have been awkward for him and his mother.

"You're welcome." I sat beside him on the bed and he pulled me to him.

"Do you have to leave?"

"Yes, Alice is already outside waiting." He frowned and tightened his hold on me.

"Are you _sure_ you have to leave?" He looked down at me. He pouted slightly and fluttered his eyes. I laughed and kissed him softly. Although he didn't realize it, if he only did that a few moments more I would have stayed. I find it increasingly difficult to deny him anything.

"If you want to go to Paris, then yes. I have to leave."

"Then we won't go." He said with a smile.

"I'm glad you are so thrilled to have me here Edward." Alice said sarcastically as she landed on her feet.

"It's not that." Edward said gently. I turned to Alice and gave her a small glare.

_Don't mention anything about having a vision about last night. Don't ask questions. Don't trick him into telling you anything about it. Don't embarrass him. And _don't_ say anything to Emmett about this. He will never let Edward live it down._

Alice just smiled at the thoughts I aimed her way. "Run along Bella. I promise to take care of Edward."

_I mean it._

"Good bye Bella." She said happily.

"Alice." My tone was serious and slightly harsh. Edward was glancing between the two of us, trying to figure out what we were talking about and why the mood was suddenly changing. "I'll be back as soon as we get everything arranged." I told Edward as I leaned in to kiss him. "Call me if you need anything. I can be here in ten minutes." I told him as I glanced to Alice, giving her a warning. I knew she wouldn't purposely embarrass him, but I was sure he wouldn't be up to giving her the details she wanted.

"Bye." Alice waved at me and Edward smiled. I ran back to the house quickly. The sooner I get there, the sooner I can finish plans about Paris, the sooner I can get back to Edward.

I arrived home and was cut off by Emmett, "Let's rumble!" he said as he tackled me.

"I don't have time." I shoved him off and he pouted.

"Please?"

"No Emmett." I ignored his cry of protest when I punched him once, ducked from his blow and ran to Carlisle's office with a smile.

"I've got the flight figured out already, tickets are ready and the departure time is as well." Carlisle told me immediately after I entered. "We will be leaving in exactly two weeks from today. School will have been out for three days so all of us will have time to pack and I'll have time to put in notice at the hospital." I nodded my consent. "All we need is a hotel." Carlisle finished.

"What about the Les Amants Recourent?" It was a beautiful French resort up on a huge hill in the countryside. It was only fifteen minuets from Paris surprisingly, and you could see the city lights at night, it was gorgeous. We stayed there for a year and have a personal condo just for us.

"That sounds perfect. I'll call Gelée and have her set up our rooms." He made a phone call that lasted about ten minutes then hung up. "They will be ready for us. We will be staying for a week and a half." He informed me.

Carlisle and I reserved some restaurants, while we both grimaced, and had reservations for several museums and places around Paris that could be set up by appointment only. We were ready and had several plans and surprises for Edward, his father and his mother.

I drove over to Edward's, quickly, and knocked on the door. I heard his heart pick up and his foot steps as he ran down the stairs to open the door. A beautiful smile was plastered on his face and he pulled me in his arms.

"Did Alice get on your nerves that bad?" I asked with my own smile.

"I'm always happy to see you." He responded.

"Good afternoon Bella." Elizabeth said from the living room.

"Hello." I called back to her. I turned my attention to Edward and told him Carlisle and I came up with our plans for Paris. He led me to the living room where his mother and father were seated. "I talked to Carlisle today, we have our flights, the hotel and a few restaurants and other places reserved." I informed them as I sat.

"We already got our passports." Elizabeth said, not containing her excitement. I smiled at how pleased this made her, I was glad I got the chance to do something for her. "When do we leave?"

"Two weeks exactly." Elizabeth squealed excitedly, I giggled at her reaction. "We will be staying for a week and a half at a resort we stayed at before. It's not directly in Paris, but it's only fifteen minutes away and you can see the city at night."

"Sounds perfect!" Elizabeth hugged me and thanked me many times, reminding me to thank Carlisle and Esme as well.

After an hour more, Edward told his mother and father we were going to his room and he pulled me in quickly.

"I have plans for tonight." Edward told me once he shut the door.

"And what would they be?" I asked him as he led me to the bed.

"Not telling. But Alice brought a bag earlier and left it for you." He pointed to the cargo bag by his window. "No peaking!" He grabbed my hand when I darted for the bag to see what was inside but I just pulled him with me. "Don't cheat Bella!" He tried wrestling the bag from my hands, but it obviously didn't work, until he tackled me and forced his mouth to mine, his tongue immediately circling my own. I flung the bag across the room and slid my hands into his hair. I felt his lips lift into a smirk. I pulled back and his smirk turned into a wide grin at my expression. "What? Obviously you're stronger than me, so I have to use what I can." He kissed me softly once again then scrambled for the bag. "Promise you won't look?" He asked, the bag pressed to his chest.

I sighed heavily and nodded. "I promise."

"I just want it to be a surprise." He put the bag in his closet and placed himself on his bed, lying back with his arms behind his head.

"When do we leave?" I asked him as I curled beside him.

"In an hour." I looked out the window and saw the sky was darkening, not into a sunset yet, but it was close.

"Alright." I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Do you do that a lot?" I looked up to him in question. "Listen to my heartbeat. You don't really do it when I'm awake."

"I do every time you go to sleep. It's a very soothing sound. It gets me as close as I'll ever to be to sleep."

"Do you ever miss it?"

"Sometimes. But that has been a recent occurrence."

"What do you mean?" I started drawing lazy circles on his stomach.

"I never missed any human things. Then I met you and _everything_ changed. When I see you so at ease when you sleep, it makes me wish I could do that. I just want to be able to sleep beside you, to allow myself to be so defenseless around you that I give into you." I paused. "I don't guess that makes sense."

Edward sat up and pulled me up beside him, placing one hand on my cheek. "It makes perfect sense. I feel that way every time I lye down to sleep. I give myself to you. I allow myself to be as weak as I'm capable and I know you won't hurt me. I knew it the first night you stayed. I was never afraid to allow myself to be that vulnerable with you. Not once did I ever think you would hurt me." So many things crossed my mind. I wasn't sure what to say. "You don't have to say anything." Edward said after guessing what I was thinking. He rubbed his hand down my neck, down my arm and clasped his hand with mine. "I love you Bella." He whispered softly into my ear.

"I love _you_ Edward. So much. I don't know how I would handle it if I was human."

"You make it very easy to love you."


	21. The Lights in the Water

**A/N**

**It took me a bit longer than I intended to get this out. I always have trouble with the slightest of lemon and it takes me forever to be halfway okay with it. So I apologize. I listened to a song while writing my small lime juice, here is the link-**

**.com/watch?v=Ug-ob8XMihs&feature=related**

**The video isn't anything, I just wanted the song off the video. I'll let you know when to start the music. A big thank you to azalea'sromeo because she is amazing and has helped me with so much and constantly supports me. I love her to death and this story wouldn't have been kept going if not for her pushing me. Thank you! Another big thank you to kgurl93 for helping out with parts of this chapter as well! I appreciate it so much! So, no more stalling, here is your chapter!**

Edward and I were driving off somewhere, and I still wasn't exactly sure where. We were driving through Forks, passed it. Now we were on the highway with trees passing by quickly. Edward pulled over on the shoulder of the road and grinned at me.

"Don't fight me." He said and pulled a blind fold out of his pocket. "Wear this for me?" I looked out the window, the sun was setting quickly and we were in the middle of nowhere. "Please?"

"Alright." I knew if he really wanted me to wear it, I couldn't fight with him about it, so I let him tie it around my eyes. "So does this mean we're close?"

"Sort of." He pulled back on the road and continued driving. After another fifteen minutes, Edward parked the car. He got out, opened the back door, shut it, and then opened mine. "Stay here for just a minute." he said as he ran off. I wanted so badly to peek, but I didn't. I didn't like having the most prominent sense cut off, but it heightened all of my others. I could hear Edward walking through tall grass, and when he reached a certain point, he started running. And by the way he was running, I could tell he had multiple items in his hands. He sat them down on something wood and started back towards me. There was a small hill, I could hear Edward's breathing pick up and his steps slow down.

I allowed myself a moment to breath in the air around us, water. I at least knew we were by a lake or pond of some sort. Edward finally reached me and laced my fingers with his.

"Still no peeking." He whispered to me as he led me down a small path. I was right about the hill, it wasn't very large, but there were tall grasses and fallen vines from trees surrounding the ground. I even stepped in a pot hole.

"That is the first time I've ever tripped since becoming a vampire." I told Edward after I stopped laughing. He found it humorous that he had to help me right myself. I didn't fall, my reflexes were to fast for that, but when I tripped his arm came around my waist and pulled me up straight.

"And that _isn't_ the first time I've forgotten you weren't human. I do that a lot." He paused, then added. "Forget you aren't human, I mean."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I asked, keeping my arms out in front of me. I felt so off having to be careful, in all honesty it was for nature that I had to be careful, even if I ran into a tree it wouldn't hurt me, but I wouldn't want to create a clearing from hitting a tree and causing it to fall into another, then another and another.

"It's not bad at all. I like having to guide you right now, feeling like you need me." We walked up a small hill and then he let go of my hand. We were on the wood Edward was walking on a moment ago, a dock.

I was thinking about what I was going to say, focused on saying the right thing as he rummaged around a moment. I wanted to make sure he knew that I did, and always will, need him. As soon as I thought of what to say I felt him behind me. Edward untied the blindfold and let it fall, wrapping his arms around me.

My mouth fell open slightly as I took in the sight. There was a small lake, almost a pond, floating candles filled it and in the trees surrounding us, a few paper lanterns hung in a random order. There were a few votive candles on the posts of the dock close to where we were standing by the blanket he sat out. Edward tightened his arms around me and kissed the back of my neck.

"You like it?" He asked anxiously.

"Edward…I love it." I wasn't sure what else to say, I wanted to say more, but I suddenly I didn't have the vocabulary of someone who's been alive for 85 years.

"We haven't really gotten any alone time. There is either someone with us or someone is close by; I wanted to be able to have you to myself." He rested his chin on my shoulder, whispering in my ear. "You have had a lot to do lately, like planning Paris and my change. I just wanted to tell you thank you, and get you out and away from everyone. We don't have to do anything at all, we can just sit here and talk," He pulled us down on the blanket. "Sit here in silence, or we can leave if you don't want to stay…" I cut him off.

"I want to stay. This is so beautiful, I don't want to put any of the time you spent getting this ready to waste. Thank you, so much." I turned my head to the side and pressed my lips to his, feeling his smile.

"You deserved this, and so much more than I can give you."

"I've got everything I need right here." I whispered, eyeing him carefully so he knew I meant him.

"You have no idea." He said with a content sigh, placing his chin back on my shoulder. Edward jerked his head up after a few minutes and he smirked at me.

"What?" I asked, not trying to fight my grin. He pushed on my shoulders gently and I leaned forward. He stood, giving me a wide smile and lifted his shirt, tossing it on the deck. He moved to the button of his pants and they fell to his ankles. I watched him, my grin still across my lips. "Are you purposing we go skinny dipping?" I asked him with a laugh, then fluttered my eyes as I leaned forward and said, "Or do you have something else in mind?"

Edward stood there for a moment, just staring at me. I giggle at his reaction and that broke him out of his train of thought. His answer was to run off the dock and dive into the water, tossing his underwear back up to the dock after he was submerged. I rolled my eyes, grin still in place, and tossed all of my clothes, jumping in after him. A few of the votives in the lake went out after water splashed over them.

**Cue music!**

I came above water, face to face with him. I ran my hands over my hair, smoothing it back. Edward's legs were kicking and his arms swishing slightly to help him float. I swam a little way off close to the middle of the lake; I turned around to see Edward where he was, staring after me. I grinned and lifted my hand to wave him over. He immediately started towards me, the water rippling over his body, making me long to touch him and for hold him to me.

Edward stopped in front of me, only a foot between us, and grasped my hand under the water with his, lacing his fingers between mine. Both of our legs were kicking, our free hands swaying to keep us floating like before. "You look so breathtaking Bella, so gorgeous that it hurts." He pulled my hand out of the water and pressed his lips to my damp skin. Inside, I was gasping, my dead heart seemed as if it were pounding so hard that it might burst out of my chest. On the outside, I was having a very similar reaction. I really was gasping for air; my body was reacting to the close proximity of a bare and beautiful Edward in front of me, aching to kiss him. I pulled my hand from his gently and placed it on his chest, sliding my fingers along his skin. He shivered once and I pulled away immediately. "No." Edward whispered, pulling my hand out of the water and holding it onto his chest again. "It felt amazing." I looked up into his eyes and he gave me one of his smiles that made me lose myself. I paused a moment, trying to recollect my thoughts, then ran my hand along his chest again. When he was sure I would continue, he moved his hand to my face and cupped my cheek. "I love you Bella." Edward's voice was like a caress, one I couldn't help but desire. The pad of his thumb rubbed gently across my cheek, his eyes locking onto mine. That smile again. The slight smile where one corner of his lips curl upward.

"You have no idea." I repeated what he had said to me moments before. He smirked at me but I could see the emotion playing behind his eyes. I thought that now seemed like a good time to tell him just how much I loved him, hoping it showed just how much I really do need him. "Edward, I wish I could tell you what I feel every time you touch me, every time your eyes meet mine, but everything around me disappears and I can't concentrate on anything but you." I gave a slight laugh. My voice was breathy and soft, trying to express in those few words what I truly meant. "I love you, so much."

"Bella, I feel that every time you walk into a room, anytime I see you smile and every time I even _think_ of you. I live for those moments, and for moments like these." He said, glancing around us so I understood. "I live for _you_, Bella." Before I could respond, he was kissing me.

His kiss was urgent, passion pouring off him in waves that threatened to pull me under. His tongue traced my bottom lip. He sucked it into his mouth, biting it gently. My hands went to his back, pulling him against me, completely forgetting our lack of dress. We both gasped as our bare bodies touched and I pulled away. He eyed me speculatively for a moment, gauging my reaction. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, his eyes still connected to mine, and pulled me to him once again. Small waves slapped against our bodies, breaking around my own and splashing Edward, making him bob in the water. His hands locked into my hair and pulled me to kiss him again. My own hands went to his neck, pulling him closer. Our kicking stopped when our legs touched. We started sinking; Edward took a deep breath and pulled us under completely, his lips crashing to mine. Bubbles surrounded us as we clung to each other. Our hands in one another's hair, letting as much love as we were capable of fill this kiss. He stopped momentarily and I opened my eyes, he was gazing at me, with a look of such pure adoration that it made me shiver. Edward gave me a slight smile and looked up; I followed his gaze and was amazed at the sight in front of me. The light from the votives on the lake made the water seem other worldly. The colors were bouncing off each other with each ripple of the water in blues, greens, and oranges, from the flames. It was beautiful. I looked back at Edward and he smiled, letting out his breath, causing those bubbles to surround us once again. He broke the water, took another deep breath, and plunged back in, grabbing my hand. He pulled me to him once more, leaning back until he was horizontal to the water with me above him. He pressed his lips against my neck and started kicking his legs, causing us to move slowly back towards the dock.

**Music should end here**

Edward grasped the rope on the dock and pulled our heads above the water. He sucked in a large breath, allowing himself to breathe in the warm air. He turned his gaze back to me. He had one arm around my waist, pressing me into his side. One of my arms was around his neck, the other around his own waist. He let his eyes start to wonder, as soon as they met my bare chest that was just above the water, he slammed his eyes shut. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Why?" I asked with a laugh.

"It's just, I shouldn't…I mean I… I just…" I stopped him.

"There isn't a reason to be sorry Edward." An idea popped into my head and Edward scrunched his eyebrows together.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I wiggled out of his grasp. I didn't answer. Instead, I smirked at him. "Bella!" Edward gasped when I brushed my naked body up his as I climbed the rope. Once on the dock I looked back over into the water, Edward was blushing. I placed my hands on the wood and my head on my hands, smiling down at him. Edward looked up and I traced my tongue along my bottom lip, pulling it into my mouth and biting down. He groaned and I smiled in satisfaction when he started climbing the rope.

When he was about to swing his leg up onto the dock, he stopped and looked at me, the blush coloring his cheeks. I turned my head, allowing him to stand without feeling embarrassed. The moment he was on the dock, I had him pinned beneath me, his wrists in my hands.

I placed a kiss to Edward's neck, nuzzling it gently. He tried moving his hands from my grasp, but I growled softly and he immediately stopped moving, his body tensed. His thoughts started racing and I sat up, looking at him, afraid I had frightened him.

"Edward?" I asked softly. His eyes met mine and his thoughts came to an abrupt halt. "I'm sorry." I whispered, letting go of his wrists and sitting up. I pulled away from him and was about to move to the edge of the dock when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No," He whispered, pulling me back down beside him. "You didn't scare me. I just…" He blushed, burying his head in my neck. I pulled back and looked down at him, my eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "I liked it." He murmured, his cheeks tinting a brighter pink. I lifted an eyebrow in question. "When you growled. It didn't scare me. I…liked it." His eyes averted and glanced at anything but me.

A huge amount of relief flooded me and I let out a breath. "Really?" I asked softly, he nodded.

"You really shouldn't worry so much. You're hardly scary Bella." Both of my brows shot up and Edward grinned.

**A/N**

**Okay, I'm so sorry it has taken me so long. I couldn't wait to finish writing the chapter to post because this is taking me forever and that isn't fair. I'm a sucky updater, I am so sorry! I'll try to do a lot better. I should have a lot more time than I've had so, I'll get you guys the small lemon. Again I'm sorry. I'll try a lot harder, promise. Maybe life won't get in the way again.**


End file.
